My Family Before the World
by msahadley
Summary: What happens when Wolverine and Sabertooth are captured by a man who want's to make ferals a different species and says Logan can bear young? Not a happy Logan. Based on X-men Evolution and info from the Origins. Mpreg, violence, language, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Logan walked into the Professor's office on a cold new year's day. The Professor was looking out his office window but not at the seen out side. After a few moments of silence the Professor turned around and wheeled over to his desk.

"I assume you have heard of the resent disappearances, Logan?'

"Yea, they were all male mutants."

"Feral mutants to be exact." Logan raised a brow out of curiosity at the statement. The Professor sighed then continued "I want you to track down Sabertooth and see if he knows anything about this." With that Logan glared and growled at him. "Logan I understand that you and Sabertooth have never been on 'good' terms but he may know something about the disappearances."

Logan continued to glare then sighed. "I guess I'll see ya in a couple a days, chuck."

"Charles."

With that Logan went down to the garage took the keys to his pick up and was off. By the time he reached the bar in Canada, Sabertooth was in it was already 9 pm. He had been to this bar a few times before and knew its layout virtually by heart. He causally walked into the bar and sat down next to Sabertooth.

Sabertooth just kept his eyes on the smiley face he was carving into the bar's counter top. "What ya want runt?"

"Ya hear 'bout the disappearances?"

"Ya mean the mutant ones? Yea." The bar tender came over and looked at Logan.

"What can I getcha? "Just a beer, darlin'" "Alright, here ya go." "Thanks ya darlin'" As soon as Logan turned to Victor his smile faded. "Ya know anything 'bout 'em?"

"Just what news has said." After a few more moments he looked up from the counter. "So, how long have ya had you memory back, Jimmy?"

"'Bout a month, Victor."

"I assume ya haven't told yer little scout group." Logan only responded with a cold glared. "Then again it won't do ya any good by tell 'em any way.

They became quiet for a few minutes till a large crashing sound was heard, then a large green fog enveloped the room.

"What the hell's goin' on?"

"Like hell would I know, runt!" Quickly the bar's occupancies fell to the ground. After a moment Logan collapsed followed by Victor.

When they awake they were both bare-ass naked and in a cage. They both shot-up and looked around. The room was dark and blank. Both noticed their inner elbows were bandaged as if blood had been taken. They turned around when they heard the door open.

"Good morning my dear pets."

"We ain't your _pets_, bub and ya got ten seconds to explain what ya want or I'll rip your throat out!" But when Logan tried to unsheathe his claws a wave of pain come over him and he fell to the ground.

The man sighed at the sight "Did you really think I won't take precautions against your claws, hmm? Now about why you're here." He walked over to the cage and down in front of the feral men to be eye level with them. "Ferals are alike to both humans and mutants but yet so different. They're like different breeds of dogs. Thou ferals do have a bit of an _adaptation_; do to the fact female ferals can barley reproduce and are far few and in between. It seems some male ferals can bare offspring _but_ only to those they are genetically compatible with."

"And what the fuck does that have at do with us?"

"Please Victor don't be rude and let me finish. Now as I was saying it seems James here is one of those ferals."

"So that's why yer so short."

"Shut up." said Logan with a glare.

Their capture sighed "Will you two please let me finish. And the one little James's compatible with is you dear Victor."

"What are you getting at?" snarled the large feral.

The capture sighed and shook his head. "I'll see you boys in the morning. Sleep well." with that, large amounts of tranquilizers were shot into both ferals forcing them asleep. When the capture knew they were asleep he turned to the guard. "Release all but these two."

"But sir, we went to…"

"I don't care. None of the others are compatible with any other. So we have no need to keep them. But if you harm any of them in any way it will be your last mistake."

"Ye-yes s-sir." and the guard ran off down the hallway.

When Victor and Logan wake again they were in a room with an extra-large twin bed and a simple bathroom connected. There were no windows and only 1 door. It seemed to be made out of steel and had what looked like a small food slot. They continued to inspect the room when the door opened. In stepped their capture. Now that there was antiquity light they could truly see the man. He had mid-back length black hair held together by a red band just past his neck. His face lacked any real amount of hair and was oddly a little feminine. The rest of his body was hidden by a red mantel.

"Good morning my pets."

"We ain't yer pets!" Victor spat.

"What do you want from us?" Logan questioned with his signature glare.

"What do your instincts tell you?"

"Yer an obsessive freak." Logan replied coldly.

"Not about me about why you're here." The man stated calmly.

"You wouldn't!" Victor threatened.

"I would and I'm going to. Now if you disobey me, the first time you both will receive a minor shock like the one you get when you try to use your claws. The second time you both will receive a shock that will knock you out for about half a day. The third is a shock that would kill a normal person but you two have a tendency to not stay died thou it will hurt for a good while afterwards. You only have to have intercourse once a day. Oh and the main room has microphones and cameras that can only see your circulatory system and the bathroom has a microphone in it. But I will be the _only _person who will see or heard the fed. Breakfast will be here in a minute." He turned around and walked towards the door. "And do try to be finished by lunch." he recommended then left. After about 5 minutes the food slot opened and two trays of food came in. They each took a tray and ate in silence. Ten minutes or so after they finished Logan breathed in deeply breaking the stillness.

"L-lets just…"

"Yea." They moved towards the bed. Logan laid down and Victor got atop of him. "I'm sorry, Jimmy. I never wanted ta do this to ya under these conditions." Victor whispered in Logan's ear so none of the microphones could hear.

"Has anyone heard from Logan?" The Professor asked as he wheeled into the living room.

"No Professor, we haven't." Storm answered for the group.

"I also can't find him with cyrebro." The group mainly teens looked down in shame.

"Charles I may have found something."

"What is it Hank?"

"Yea Mr. McCoy, what is it?" The girl they called Kitty exclaimed.

"It seems all of the mutants that had disappeared have been found on the outskirts of a small town in Canada."

"Dat means Logan iz close by."

"Sorta Kurt, he could be anywhere in a 50 mile radius."

"Rogue's right Professor." Jean said in a gloomy tone.

"What are we going to do, Professor?"

"Well Scott we're going to split in groups two and start on the east side and head west. Kitty and Kurt will start the farthest north, Scott and jean will start in the south and Rogue and Bobby will take the middle." The group nodded "Are there any questions?"

"Yea, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow Bobby, so everyone should rest up."

"Uh man itz Kitty's turn to cook." All the poor girl could do in response was to glare at Kurt.

By the time Logan and Victor were done, their 'lunch' had arrived. They each took a tray and began eating. "So why'd ya bite me?" the only answer Victor gave was a shrug. "It ain't healin' either." After they ate Logan took a shower follower by Victor. Eventually 'diner' came. "So who gets the bed?"

"I'll take a pillow and a blanket but yer sleeping on the bed, Jimmy."

"Ya sure?"

"Shut up and do as yer told." Logan glared but said nothing more.

The week went on pretty much the same way and each time Victor apologized to Logan before hand but only loud enough for him to hear. After 'lunch' at the end of the week guards came in and tranquilized Logan. When Victor tried to attack them he was electrocuted just enough to give the guards time to take Logan out of the room. Right before their 'diner' arrived Logan was dropped on to the floor of his and Victor's 'room'. "What'd they do to ya?"

"Yer guess is as good as mine."

The next week followed the same routine but when Logan returned to his 'room' their capture followed behind. "It seems we are going to have to up the number of times you have intercourse to three. I'm sorry for my impatience but time is of the essence."

"And there I was hopin' ya were letin' us go."

"Sorry but no my dear pet Victor."

"Ya need a girlfriend or at least a hobby."

"Thank you for the concern my pet James."

"Fer the last time we ain't yer pets." After that he left the room.

The next 2 weeks went the same as the first but because neither Logan nor Victor liked being electrocuted, did as they were told. When they brought Logan back the fourth time they also returned the cloths both ferals had been wearing.

~Professor I've found Logan and Sabertooth. ~

~Good Jean, have everyone come back to the X-jet. ~

"Guys the Professor wants us to return to the X-jet." She informed using her cam link.

The group of teens nodded and ran to were the X-jet was hiding. "What did you find Jean?"

"Well Professor, Logan and Sabertooth are being held in the same area inside what looks like a factory about a mile north of here."

"We will go in after dark. Ororo do you think you could cover us?"

"Of course Professor."

After diner the ferals noticed something was off and then the electricity went out. A puff of sulfur smoke appeared and a blue hand reached for Logan's left shoulder. "Don't touch me."

"Sorry Logan."

"Just don't touch me Kurt."

The cell door opened and Kitty stood there. "Good we found you."

"Let's go before that prick notices." Victor snarled. They all ran out of the building towards the X-jet. After they left Victor looked around. "You, I know yer the one who's got a medical degree. Ya got a scalpel?"

"My name is Hank and yes, why do you need it?"

"I don't give a shit what yer name is boy. Just give it." Victor said while snatching the scalpel. He opened the wrapper then rolled up his sleeve on his right arm to the top of his triceps. He placed the scalpel to his skin and cut a 2 by 2 inch square in his arm then pulled out a chip that had wires on it. "Much better." Victor smirked while throwing the device. He went over to Logan. "Hold still." He mumbled. He did the same to Logan's arm as he did to his own. Logan winced when Victor took the device out of his arm. "Quiet bein' a wine-ass, Jimmy."

"Jimmy?" Bobby questioned.

"Oh that's right ya still haven't told yer play group who you are." Victor chuckled.

"Shut up Victor!"

"What happened in there Mr. Logan to make you two all buddy-buddy?" Kitty asked out of concern, if not fear.

Logan did not answer her question instead he warned them to stay out of his head. When they arrived back to the school Victor ran off towards the forest, Logan towards his room. The group left him be, in fear that the feral man may become violent. Unbeknown to them Victor snuck into Logan's room. Logan was sitting on his bed holding a pillow between his chest and knees. "If I ever get the chance I'm gonna snap that man's neck for what he did to me."

"What ya gonna do, Jimmy?"

"What do you want me to do?" "It's yer body."

"But it's also from you; so you get a say in it to."

"I'm fine with what ever ya want to do, Jimmy."

"I want to keep it." He sighed then looked down. "I want a real family, Vic. I ain't ever gonna get married so…"

"Does this have anything' to do with her?"

"No." Logan still refused look up. "It still hasn't healed."

"You and I both know it ain't gonna heal and what it is."

"Why'd ya do it?"

"Would ya have rather I had given it to another?" Victor asked lifting Logan's face up so that their eyes meet. But Logan didn't answer. "Yer gonna have at tell your little play group, Jimmy."

"I know." Logan said as he looked back down. After Victor heard Logan answer he left via window.

The next morning after the students had left for the day, Professor Xavier was outside looking around. "Sabertooth, please get off the roof." Victor placed his light cigar back in his mouth and jumped off of the 3 story building. On his way down he did a few flips and landed on his feet soundlessly. He smirked and walked off towards the woods.

A few days past and Logan still hadn't left his room or eaten. Victor came through the window around 4 pm that late winter day carrying some meat. He threw the meat at Logan. "Eat."

"Ya could've cooked it." He complained but ate it anyway. Victor went into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom.

There was a knock on the door then Kurt walked in. "The Professor vould …" His eyes grow wide when he looked at Logan. Then he started screaming at the top of his lungs and ran down stairs.

Victor walked back into room and looked at Logan. "Where'd ya learn yer table manners?" He asked then handed him a wet wash cloth.

"You. Thanks." Logan said as he took the wash cloth and cleaned his face and hands.

"How long is he gonna keep screamin'?"

"Probable till someone slaps him up side the head. Thanks."

"You haven't told them have ya?" Logan shook his head then looked down. "Would ya like me at tell 'em?" Logan nodded but did not look up. "Just don't scare 'em."

"Yer to kind fer yer own good, Jimmy."

"And yer a cold hearted bastard."

"If ya think I'm gonna scare 'em Jimmy, just hide where ya can listen."

"Kurt why are you screaming?"

Pant "Logan" Pant "blood" Pant "face" Pant

"If ya don't quiet down boy, ya'll wake the died." Victor scolded as he jumped down from the top of the stairs to the living room.

"What are you doin' here?" Rogue hissed.

"You pups really think yer friends with Jimmy even if he ain't told ya 'bout him and his past."

"Ve are not pups ve're people."

"Kurt that means we're a bunch of babies." Kitty explained.

"But ve're teenagers."

"Would ya like at know what happened there er not?" They all fell silent. "Good. That prick who captured us, forced us to fornicate lest we wish to be electrocuted."

"Forni-what?" Kitty was now lost.

"It means sex Kitty."

Kitty grimaced. "Ewww. And how would you know that?"

"I pay attention in health class unlike you vho vatches Lance all class." Kurt mocked then stuck out his tongue at the glaring Kitty.

Victor rolled his eyes. "And now Jimmy's up the duff."

"What?" The teenagers yelled in unison or a 'vhat' in Kurt's case.

"I'm not so sure we can trust you Sabertooth." Storm said calmly.

"So how long ya gonna hide up there _young master Howlett_?"

Logan jumped down from the top of the stair case. "I hate it when you call me that. And if yer gonna explain things to 'em use smaller up to date words."

"But it's fun at toy with 'em that way, especially the blue one. He acts like his Ma did at this age."

"You knew my muder vhen she vas 16?"

"Yea, I was datin' 'er at the time."

"Ewww. You're such a petivile."

"I never slept wid 'er."

"I'm so glad I disown her."

"Rogue dat's not nice."

"Logan is what Mr. Creed said true and if so how is it possible?"

"Vic wasn't lying, Chuck."

"Charles."

"Ferals can only have cubs with someone who's genetically compatible."

"Well aren't you guys picky."

"Shut up popsicle." Victor growled.

"Female ferals at start with are scares and only ovulate at most once a year; it seems some male ferals can bare."

"I didn't know ferals were so…"

"Different."

"I was going to say complex but different is also true, Scott."

"Ferals would be considered a different species if it weren't fer the fact we can have fertile offspring with regular mutants and humans."

"Logan why did you have blood on your face?"

"I was eating meat, Jeanie" Logan answered nonchalantly while Victor lights a cigar.

"Logan eating raw meat could kill you." Storm scolded motherly. Victor rolled his eyes at her comment.

As the conversation unfolded Kitty whispered to Kurt. "He smokes the same type of cigars as Mr. Logan." Kurt whispered back. "I still can't believe Logan's pregnant."

Victor over hearing them answered "Frail I'm the one who taught Jimmy to smoke."

"Kurt the child probably won't live long."

"And why's that Logan?"

"Simple Blue boy, me an' Vic 're brothers."

"Vow Logan your life's messed up."

"My life has been messed up since I was 8 Elf."

"Fer the last time Jimmy, ya meant it and he deserved it. If ya ever bring it up again I'll kick your ass to kingdom come." Logan glared half-heartedly at him.

"Yea, so you guys have the same mom right?"

"Bobby!" Rogue scolded. "What?"

"Sorry popsicle me and Jimmy got the same old man."

"But…" Rogue gave him a drop-it look.

"Logan you need to have a physical and an ultrasound to"

"No!" Logan shouted "ain't natural" he mumbled as he stormed to his room. Victor right behind him

Jean turned to Scott. "Was that a mood swing or his temper?"

"His temper."

"Well that was unexpected." Hank said with a sigh.

"Jimmy, ya need to have the exam."

"But it ain't natural, Vic."

"I know but it'll tell us 'bout how long we got, and ya know ya can't disobey me."

"Can't it wait? 'Cause I don't want to go down yet." Logan eyes cast down to the floor.

"Ya got 2 days, Jimmy." With that Victor walked out and down to the living room. "You pups really Now how at piss Jimmy off." The group looked at him in confusion but before he said any thing else he light another cigar. "He'll be down with in two days."

"May I ask what up set him?"

"You did Blue rug. Jimmy don't like exams."

"A physical would not do any damage."

"Say's you. Me and Jimmy been experimented on. You were there one eye."

Scott glared; too afraid his words wouldn't come out right. "Dat an' we were raised when if a frail went to a midwife before 7 months she was either rich or havin' problems."

"Mr. Creed, I didn't know you and Logan were that old."

"Shows ya what ya really know 'bout me an' mine. I doubt it'll take longer than 5 months."

"Oh, but that's only half of normal." Storm said with an over lying tone of concern.

"I dought pregnancies were 9 months."

"Well it's really more like 10 months Kurt." Hank stated.

"But me an' Jimmy are more wild animal than human."

"Logan is nothing like you." Rogue stated.

Victor laughed "Frail, I raised Jimmy since he was 8. I taught him to hunt, to kill, and to survive; so don't tell me what he ain't like!" The group stood in silence at Victor's comment.

"He probably won't come down anytime soon to eat." Victor shouted as he left out the front door. Outside the whole time watching was a cardinal with reflective black eyes. After 2 days Logan still hadn't come down, so Victor around noon; snuck in to Logan's room. Logan was lying on the bed.

"You haven't gone down Jimmy."

"Not gonna."

"Yes you are!" Victor shouted, and grabbed Logan's legs. Logan began flailing, and trying to get free. Victor ignored Logan's resistance and walked to the room Hank McCoy was in.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" Beast just looked at them trying to figure out what was going on.

"Rug, examine him!" Victor ordered grabbing the scruff of Logan's neck; and placing him on the ground.

"Fer the las' time no!" Logan argued holding on to his left shoulder. Victor had finally had it; he grabbed Logan by the collar, and picked him up. He moved him up to his face and whispered in his ear: "You'll do it or so help me, I'll knock you out and _then_ you'll be examined!" Then dropped him.

"May I ask what is going on?" The Professor asked as he entered the room. Victor ignored the man along with Logan, who was glaring at him.

"I'm at a loss as well Professor." Hank answered.

"Rug, examine him, or I'll kill you!" Victor lengthened his claws to show wasn't a threat.

"Bastard!" Logan mumbled.

"I don't work well when being threatened."

"Learn." Victor remarked as he walked away.

"Okay then Logan follow me." Logan glared at the leaving Victor then followed Beast.

"Alright Logan everything seems fine. Would you like to look at the"

"No!" Logan turned his head to be looking away from the machines.

"Alright. By my calculations it will take about 4 months to reach full term." The blue scientist paused to see if Logan had anything to say. But Logan continued to look away. "For your safety and the safety of the fetus we are going to have to perform a caesarean on you."

"I already know that."

"Good. But I have a question for you. What is that mark?" Hank tried to ouch the bite mark on Logan's left shoulder.

"Don't touch it!" Logan demanded.

"Okay but what is it and why hasn't it healed?"

"Just drop it Hank. Just please drop it." Logan looked down in shame then quickly grabbed his shirt and left. He went to his room and locked the door and laid on the bed. About an hour past and Victor came in via window again with food. He handed it to Logan then sat on the bed.

"Ooo. It's cooked food."

"Shut up and eat it." Victor scolded.

"I'm eatin'. I'm eatin'."

The months went by with Logan only leaving his room when Victor thought he needed the 'blue rug' to examine him. Victor made sure Logan ate regularly, mainly meat and Victor stayed out of sight of the students.

By the first week of June, the students desperately missed their former danger room teacher. "How long is he going to stay up dere?"

"I don't know Kurt. Maybe we should ask the Professor."

"Good idea Kitty."

"Guys the Professor dun't know everythin'" Rogue interjected.

They became sad then Kurt got an idea. "Vhy don't ve go ask 'im to come out!"

Victor walked up behind them. "How does Jimmy put up with you pups? Yer almost as bad as Wade."

"No one is as bad as Wade!" Logan shouted from his room. Victor chuckled.

"Wait Mr. Logan can hear us?"

"Logan has super hearin' Kitty." Rogue reminded her.

"Dat means Logan knows vhat ve've been up to."

"Yea, we know 'bout the little prank ya pulled on the Russian." Kurt looked down in humiliation.

"His name's Peter." Rogue corrected.

"Wait how'd you get in?" Kitty asked in fear.

"I've been here pretty much everyday fer the last 4 months. And that makes ya'll blind fer not noticing."

"And you haven't tried killing us?"

"Simply killing ya wouldn't be any fun and I have better things on my agenda." Victor answered walking up to Logan's room.

Logan was lying on his side facing away from the door. "What's wrong, Jimmy?"

"What if it doesn't survive, Victor? I couldn't handle that. And what if we suck at being parent?" Logan answered but he did not move to look at Victor.

Victor sat down on the bed and placed Logan on his lap so the back of Logan's head was on his chest. "It'll survive Jimmy. I helped raise you and you live with all this pups, so stop worrin' Jimmy." Victor comforted in a soft voice.

Logan looked down at his swollen stomach and then wrapped his arms around it. "Can I name 'em?" He asked looking up at Victor.

"Sure." Logan dawned a little smile at the answer. "So what do ya want ta name 'em?"

"Elisabeth fer a girl and" Logan stared to mumble "Victor fer a boy."

"Really?" Victor raised a brow.

"Yea, Victor Allen Creed. But we'd just call him Allen."

Victor leaned to Logan's ear. "Thank you, Jimmy." Logan looked down and blushed. "Now ya need to leave this room."

"Why?"

"'Cause those pups are really getin' annoying." Logan only winced in response. "They're just 7 teens it's not the whole world, Jimmy."

"Feels like it." With that Victor grabbed one of Logan's ankles and walked towards the living room. "Put me down Victor!" Logan shouted as he tried to keep his shirt from falling. The group of teens looked up from the couches to see what was going on. "Put me down all the blood is rushing to my head,"

Victor placed Logan on his feet. "There. Now will you pups stop whining?"

Kitty got up and ran towards the smaller feral. "Kitty, don't touch me."

"But Mr. Logan it's been 4 month since I gave you a hug. You need one." The girl pouted.

"No I need a beer."

"So you must be Mr. Logan."

"And you must be Peter. I _heard _you fell fer one of Elf's pranks."

"Da, unfortunately."

"So Logan why is it you haven't come down?"

"Simple Jean, I can't deal with _7_ hyperactive teenagers and not drink or smoke." Logan answered while glaring at Victor who just rolled his eyes.

"But you said we weren't that bad."

"No Drake, I said ya weren't as bad as Wade. He was so bad they sewed his mouth shut."

"You know you couldn't have stayed in your room forever."

"I was quite content on staying in there for the rest of my immortality, Boy Scout."

Before anyone could speak another word a large cloud of green smoke filled the room, causing everyone to fall into unconsciousness.

"Good morning my pets."

Logan grabbed his head. "We ain't yer pets and where the fuck are we?"

"Your new home." He walked over to be in front of the ferals. "Now that I think about it I never told you my name. It's Alexander."

"Who gives a fuck!" Victor screamed.

"I would have let you play outside longer but I could not let anyone do the caesarean other then my specialists. Because it could in danger both James and your cub. And we're no where near where we were last time so the x-men will not be finding you." Alexander sighed then continued. "I have everything here you will need for your cub. Diapers, clothes, bottles, blankets, formula, and of course a bed. You should some time in the next week start feeling contractions and when your water brakes we will take you to deliver your cub, James. So please behave because I have reinstalled your chips and I do not wish to punish you two." Alexander finished then left.

"Well we at least have cloths on, Jimmy."

"Yea and the rooms bigger." The room was bigger and was almost exactly the same as the last one but the bed in the middle of the room was a king-size and in one corner there were selves of baby supplies and a new born baby bed.

"About the bed…"

"Yer sleepin' on it Jimmy no ifs ands or buts."

"Well ya can't keep sleepin' on the metal so why don't we share the bed, it's big enough." Logan said while looking down and blushing.

"Alright, Jimmy. Alright."

The next 3 days went by pretty uneventful, but on the 4th day things started.

"Jimmy did ya just piss yerself?" Victor cocked a brow.

"No! But I'm in pain you bastard!" Logan clenched his stomach.

"Shit!"

Within 10 seconds the room was filled guards, who quickly took Logan out of the room. After about an hour Logan came back in a wheelchair holding a child. The guard wheeled him in and left him by the door.

"Are ya okay, Jimmy?"

"Look Vic, yer a father." Logan said while handing the child to Victor.

"Yer right Jimmy I am. And that makes you a mother." Victor replied with a smirk.

"I'm not a woman, Vic." Logan said while trying to walk towards the bed Victor was next to.

"No, but you gave birth to our cub, that makes you his mother." Logan glared then sighed thru his nose. He took the babe over towards its bed and laid him down. While pushing the cradle over towards the bed Alexander came in holding a clip-board and a pen.

"How are you feeling, James?"

"Like I just got dissected." Logan snarled.

"That's understandable. Now I need you to write your cubs name on the paper then I can send it in to receive an official copy of a birth certificate." Knowing the man was not lying Victor took the clip-board and wrote the child's name down then handed it back. "I'll see you three in three weeks." Alexander smiled then left.

The next three weeks went by with the 2 ferals taking care of their new cub they nicked named Allen. And at the end of those three weeks Alexander showed up.

"Now what do you want?"

"I want you and James to resume daily intercourse."

"You-nee-d-a-gir-l-frei-nd!" Logan emphasized each syllable.

"Why?" Victor raised a brow.

"Your cub is going to need someone to play and grow up with. And here is a box you may keep paperwork and personal items in, and here is little Victor Allen's birth certificate." He handed Logan the items and walked to the door. "Please don't make me punish you." Then he left.

"Lets get this done and over with while Allen's asleep." Logan said as he stripped and laid on the bed.

Victor nodded and started stripping. He laid down and whispered. "I'm sorry to put you through this again, Jimmy."

Logan whispered back. "Let there be a second reason for this." Victor looked puzzled. "Let this be because we're mates."

"I can't believe we lost him again!"

"Please calm down Rogue, we will find them." The Professor comforted while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yea Rogue ve'll find dem." Kurt promised to his adapted older sister.

A month of the same routine as before they escaped but with the addition of a new born cub followed. But after Logan's 4th 'check up' Alexander paid them a visit. "Congratulations James." Logan knowing exactly what their capture meant was happy at first but then sadden by the fact that the cub would grow up never knowing the out doors or going to school and making friends. "I brought you a gift for Allen." two guards carried in a large cradle that could hold a 6 month old child. "I will enable you to keep the other cradle. It disassembles and you may do as you like with it. And I have new clothes for all three of my darling pets." With that 3 more guards brought in stacks of clothing, then all 6 men left.

"Ooo, I got bigger shirts." Logan said in a sarcastic tone. Then picked the clothes and put them in their designated places. "Could we um rearrange the room?" Logan asked with a blush.

"Yeah, how ya want it, Jimmy?" Victor questioned with a cocked brow.

"Our bed between Allen's and he door."

"Alright." Victor proceeded to move his and Logan's bed towards the corner Allen's new bed was in.

"Since I named Allen, you should name this one." Logan stated in almost a whisper.

"Jacob."

"What 'bout fer a girl?"

"We'll keep it as Elisabeth." Logan nodded and sat down on the bed.

The next few months dragged on with the 2 ferals taking care of their cub, and slowly Logan's stomach started to swell. But one morning in late November or even early December Allen wake up screaming in pain. Logan nearly fell out of bed at the noise. He rushed over to Allen and picked him up. "He's got a fever. What's wrong with him, Vic?"

"I don't know Jimmy." Victor was just as frantic as Logan.

"Alexander! I know you can hear me, what's wrong with Allen!"

After 10 minutes Alexander walked in. "This is for his fever." He held out a bottle of baby Tylenol. "How much do you estimate he weights?"

"12 lbs." Logan guessed, still frantic about Allen. Alexander measured out some in the dropper and slowly feed it to Allen.

"What's wrong with him?" Victor grabbed Alexander's arm

"He's teething." he reassured, then pulled out baby oral gel and a chew ring from his pocket. "These will help with the pain."

Logan placed the now sleeping Allen in his bed then sat on his own. "Fuck!"

"It seems all the excitement has gotten to you, dear James." A handful of guards came in and took Logan out of the room. Alexander followed behind.

When the door shut Allen began to wale. "Shh yer mama will be back soon and he's bringin' ya a brother." Victor soothed as he rocked him. After an hour Logan was wheeled into the room. "I told ya Allen he'd be back." Victor walked over to Logan carrying Allen.

"I missed you Allen." Logan placed his 5 month old cub on his lap. "This is yer brother, Jacob." Allen giggled at the sight of the new born.

Alexander walked in a moment later. "You just have to sign his name." Victor grabbed the clip-board and wrote the name then handed it back. "Jacob Howlett Creed." He walked over and knelt by Logan. "I know you are saddened by the fact your cubs will never see the out doors." Logan just glared. "When Jacob can purposely roll over you may go outside."

"What are you saying?" Logan continued to glare.

"There is a 3 by 3 acres of land that is enclosed next to the building. It is full of wild life but no predators. There is also a house in a tree there. The house has no microphones or cameras in it, but the fence does. Also the fence is electrical. I will let you use your claws out there as well." He walked to the door. "I'll see you in a few weeks with the birth certificate." Then he left.

3 weeks went by and Alexander came with the birth certificate and a crib saying Allen is too big for the cradle. When Jacob final could over he was 3 months old.

"Hello my lovely pets. I see little Jacob can roll over."

"Yeah, and fer the millionth time we ain't yer pets!" Victor corrected.

"Since yer here can ya get yer goons ta stop given us canned pea baby food. 'Cause Allen won't eat it." Logan said as he fed Allen applesauce.

"Certainly James." Alexander responded with a smile. Then looked to the guards. They nodded and began grabbing the items from the room. Logan picked both of his cubs up and held them close. The guards ran out of the room leaving just the large bed and the selves.

"Now if you'll follow me." Alexander gestured towards the door. The group walked down the blackened hall way till they came to a door. "Now the house is half an acre from the building, so we will walk."

When thy reached the tree house the guards were coming down. "Now let me show you around your new house my dear pets." Victor took Allen up the ladder followed by Logan with Jake. "As you can see the deck goes all the way around the house."

"It needs a gate."

"What do you mean, James?"

"A gate in front of the ladder so the cubs don't fall."

"I'll bring one tomorrow for you." He escorted them around the house. It had 2 bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom with laundry machines in it, a kitchen and a dinning room. "Weekly food will be brought to you and every now and again I will come visit you. Good bye now."

One day when Allen was about a year and a half old Victor acted strangely. He watched Logan most of the day. "The cubs are asleep, Jimmy"

"Vic did I do sumthin'?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"Ya've been watchin' me all day."

"I noticed ya smell really sweet ta day."

"Um thanks. Ya kinda smell really bitter today but in a good way." Logan looked down at the bed to hide his blush.

"Hey Jimmy let's have some _fun_ since the cubs are sleepin'."

The next morning Logan felt 2 parts of his body 'touch'. He remembered feeling it twice before but had no idea what it was or meant.

"Good morning James. Where's Victor?"

"Gone to hunt up some diner."

"It's 11 in the morning."

"The herds are all the way on the other side."

"Oh. I have a gift for you." Alexander handed Logan a white box.

"What is it?"

"It's a pregnancy test, I made it for you. The tip is replaceable."

"I thought you said you didn't put cameras or microphones in here."

"I didn't, you two are just loud." Alexander said with a smirk. Logan tried to burn holes through him with his eyes. "Please go use it." Logan glared then walked to the bathroom muttering curses under his breath.

"So?"

"Positive."

"Congratulations James. Now for the real reason I came. The boys need shots and chip implants."

"What! They don't deserve that! They never did anything to you!" Logan was fighting back tears.

"It's for their own good, James." Two guards grabbed the two screaming infants and all departed leaving a sobbing Logan on the kitchen floor.

By time Victor reacted the tree house it was 3 pm. "Jimmy what happened? Where's the boys?"

"Alexander took them and, and…" Logan sobbed.

"What'd he do Jimmy?"

"He took them to put chip in 'em!"

All Victor could do was to hold Logan until the boys were brought back. It took till about 9 pm to get the boys to sleep that night. Logan held a pillow tight on his and Victor's bed.

"What's wrong, Jimmy?"

"I'm pregnant again." Logan said in a low voice and looking down.

"Are ya sure?" Logan nodded but didn't look up. Victor cupped Logan's head in his hands. "I guess it's yer turn to name 'im."

"Could we both name 'im?"

"Sure Jimmy."

"I can't believe it's been almost 4 years and we still haven't found Logan and his kid!" Rogue complained.

"You veally don't care 'bout Sabertooth do you?" Kurt asked out of sarcasm.

"Alright you two knock it off. The Professor wants to see us." Scott commanded. The 3 x-men walked to the Professor Xavier's office in silence.

"Now that everyone's here. There have been rumors from Africa about a 'Beast from Hell' living in an animal reserve. We believe it's actually a mutant who is trapped and can't escape because of an electrical fence. Do to the fact it will take along time to get there only some of us can go. Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Beast, Storm and myself will be making this trip. The rest of you will stay behind and watch over the school and the students." He paused then wheeled out from behind his desk. "We will be leaving tomorrow morning so please rest for the journey ahead." The group nodded and walked out of the room.

"Vhy is it alvays Kitty's turn to cook before a trip?" Kurt joked.

"Hey! I've gotten better!"

"Alright Allen and Jake listen to yer father when yer out."

"We will Mama!" The feral boys said in unison.

"If you two be good and both kill something I'll cook it fer diner."

"We'll try Mama." Jake giggled in happiness.

Around noon Alexander showed up. "James, Thomas and Lucas need their shot and chips." Logan dropped the dish in his hand. Then 2 guards took the 2 sobbing children. "James calm down or you'll go into early labor." Alexander reminded.

When Victor and the 2 eldest cubs got back Logan was holding the 4 youngest cubs. "Jimmy what happened?"

"Alexander." the word was coated in venom and snarled. Victor nodded and the large family held the 2 youngest tight. Then Victor took all but Logan, Thomas and Lucas out on the deck and showed them how to skin and gut prey.

After Logan put the cubs to bed it started to storm. "Is it rainy season already?" Logan mumbled as he sat at the table.

"Thank you Storm, now could you short out the fence generator?"

"Of course Professor." Her eyes went white then lighting flashed.

"Good. Scott land the jet as close as you can to the tree house." Scott nodded.

They all soon were climbing the ladder to the tree house with the Professor having help from Kurt. Sabertooth smelling others went to the door. "I wondered why it was rainin'. Jimmy's in the kitchen." Victor pointed.

"Yes, ve found you guys!" Kurt exclaimed as they went inside.

"Logan?" Scott questioned if the man sitting at the table was really Logan. Without raising his head he unsheathed his mid right hand claw. Beast sighed.

"What happened to you Mr. Logan?"

Before Logan could answer Kitty, 2 screaming infants came running through the kitchen. Logan swiftly picked them up and held them tight. "Shh it's okay guys. I know, I know it hurts but ya'll be okay."

"Mama are they okay?" The x-men turned around to see 4 sleepy children.

"Yeah guys, they're fine."

"Who are you?" Jake lowered his eyes.

"These are some of the x-men." Logan explained.

"The people who run around playing super-hero?" Allen cocked a brow. Victor smirked and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Vow, Logan you been busy."

Logan snorted. "Can you cubs go pack yer stuff?"

"Sure." Allen and Jake answered, and then the 6 ran off.

"Make yer selves at home." Logan gestured to the kitchen chairs but no one sat.

"Logan why did you call them 'cubs'?" Storm inquired.

"Simple frail, till ferals turn ten they're called cubs." Victor retorted.

The 6 boys came running back. "Were done Mama!" They exclaimed. Logan nodded.

"Mama?" Scott asked with a brow raised.

Jake and Allen ran over and kicked him in his shins. "Shut up!" Allen started "Boy scout!" and Jake finished.

"Victor Allen Creed and Jacob Howlett Creed don't kick. Yeah he deserved it hell he deserves a lot more but ya shouldn't kick." Logan scolded and Victor just chuckled.

The 4 youngest cubs spotted Kurt, grinning at each other then tackled him. "Ahh!" Kurt exclaimed in fear.

"Thomas, Kelvin, Joshua and Lucas, Kurt is not a chew toy so get offa him!" Logan frowned.

"They tried to eat me." Kurt panted. The x-men chuckled at him.

"No, not eat. Chew maybe but not eat." Victor smirked.

"Cubs go bring yer stuff out here while I get the rest of the stuff, kay?" The boys nodded then ran off. Logan walked off as well. After about 2 minutes of silence Kelvin came in and tugged on Victor's pants. Victor bent down and Kelvin whispered in his ear. Victor sighed and rolled his eyes then walked off. The x-men looked confused but said nothing. Then Victor came back carrying Logan by his under arms. Logan glared.

"Don't blame me, Jimmy. Ya shouldn't bend down if ya can't get back up."

"Yes I can. It's yer fault I'm like this." Victor just shrugged. "So." Then walked back to where he was in the other room.

"Mr. Logan are you…"

"Yes Kitty. I'm pregnant again." Logan said in annoyance. "And I wasn't done Vic!" He shouted then stormed of in the other direction. The x-men just stood stunned at the new information about the smaller feral man. Soon the group came back with 3 bags and 2 white boxes.

"Vhat's in the boxes?"

"Kurt don't touch the boxes." Logan scolded as he went to get the skins off of the dinning room wall.

"Ya mean we're takin' Mama?"

"Yea, Jake I can't leave yer's and Allen's first kill here." Jake smiled and hugged his leg. Logan folded them up and placed them in the larger white box then placed the small white box in the larger one.

"You let them hunt, Logan?" Beast inquired.

"Yeah, but they were just capybaras. There about the same size as a small pig." Logan answered with a shrug.

"They're rodents, Jimmy." Victor corrected.

Logan shrugged again. "They taste good."

"Eww!" Kitty grimaced.

"Boys get yer shoes on and get yer ball so we can go." They nodded and ran off again. "So why ya so quiet Chuck?" Before he could answer the boys came back smiling and giggling.

"I'm quite perplexed as to why you two simply haven't left here."

"The chips prevent us from leaving."

After the 2 youngest heard the word 'chip' they started to ball. Logan picked them up and nuzzled them. "I'm sorry ta have remind ya about it."

"What's wrong with them?"

"They got their chip implants in today, Hank."

"But they're just babies!"

"We all have chips in us Storm."

"Ta take 'em out we'd have ta be far enough away so they can't get a signal ta shock us." Victor informed.

"Iz dat vhy you vere so distraught Herr Logan?"

"He wasn't distraught he was sobbing."

"Who asked you?"

"I'm allowed ta pick on ya little brother." Victor matter-a-factly stated.

Logan glared then went off to the bed room and came back. "Ya'd kill me if we forgot these." Logan commented as he throws an object at Victor.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be the first time."

"Probably won't be the last either."

"You guys have killed each other?" Scott raised a brow.

"Yea, the loser of the game would have ta buy beer."

"Or hos, but then ya had ta swore 'em off 'cause yer an idiot."

Logan just shrugged. "And why'd ya carve that inta the wall?"

"'Cause I can. Now let's leave before that prick Alexander realizes we're leavin'." The group nodded and left. When they got far enough away everyone started to relax. The 4 youngest cubs snuggled up to Logan and fell asleep. The 2 eldest sat next to him.

"Mama why do they call you Logan? Yer name's James." Jake asked puzzled.

"It's a nickname."

"Like my name's Victor but ya call me Allen. "Yeah, something' like that."

"I thought your last name is Logan."

""No Kitty it ain't."

"So vhat your veal name?"

"Jimmy's real name is James Howlett."

"As in the boy from Canada who killed his father?"

"Our old man deserved it Blue rug." Victor lend back in the seat.

"But that would make you like 180 years old." Hank was very confused at this discovery.

"No I'll be 180 in October."

"And I'll be 184 in December." Victor smirked.

Soon the 2 older cubs snuggled up to Logan and fell asleep. "You have a pretty big family now Logan."

"I've seen bigger Storm."

"Yeah, but we're the biggest pack ever, Jimmy."

"That's not even counting Michel."

"Michel?" Hank raised an eye brow.

"He's due at the end of the month."

"But you don't look that big Mr. Howlett." Kitty interjected.

"For future reference don't call me James or Mr. Howlett."

'"Oh, okay."

"And I now weigh 'bout 250."

"Jimmy some of that's yer metal."

"So."

"If ya weren't pregnant and weren't coated in metal ya'd weigh 'bout 160."

"Wow Logan I didn't think you were that small." Storm tried to hold back a giggle.

"Jimmy's always been small. Born a month early an' sick almost every day till he was 9 did it."

"Da great Wolverine sick?"

"Actually Kurt t used ta get sick a lot."

"An' half of 'em almost killed ya. Pneumonia, bronchitis, small pox, chicken pox…"

"How prey tell did you get pneumonia?" The Professor turned from facing out the window.

"I fell in the pond in December."

"Ya were lucky I was around ta drag yer ass out. Ya were pathetic Jimmy, 7 years old and didn't know how ta swim." Chuckled Victor as he shook.

Logan just shrugged one shoulder. "Oh and when we hit open sea Summers floor it!"

Soon many fell asleep. Every now and again the driver would change so the other could sleep.

"Mamas, how much longer?" Whined Jake.

"Ask the Boy scout."

"We did and he said in a few hours." Allen whined.

"Then why'd ya ask?" Victor questioned the 2 boys.

"'Cause we can't wait much longer." They whined crossing their legs.

"One-eye ya mite want ta hurry up 'cause I ain't cleanin' yer jet." Victor a mater-a-factly told.

"We'll be there in less then an hour."

Victor looked down at the 2 boys. "Can you wait that long?"

"Maybe." Jake replied.

"Ain't good enough Boy scout."

A sudden crack sound was heard and everyone looked over at Logan. "Hurry the fuck up, Summers!"

"Logan are you okay?" Concern filled Storm's voice.

"I can't be in here much longer."

"I thought ya'd be use ta flyin' by now Jimmy."

"Up front yes, in the back no!"

"Okay, okay I'm going faster."

After about 20 minutes of silence Logan spoke again. "When we get back Beast I need ya ta do sumthin' fer me."

"And what mite that be Logan?"

"Ta start with removing' the chips from the cubs and second checking some paper work."

"That's simple enough."

"And if any of them cry I'll kill you."

"Threatening me will not help you, Logan."

"Ten minutes till landing."

"Good."

When they landed the 2 eldest cubs ran off while Logan searched for a garbage can. "Dought dat morning sickness vould be over vith by now?" Kurt asked Kitty.

"Sorry ta tell ya boy but Jimmy's motion sick."

"I hate planes." Logan mumbled under his breath.

"Logan I had Rogue clear all the rooms to our old hall way so your children could be…"

"Thanks Chuck." the 2 eldest came running back. "Allen, Jake help me with the stuff." Logan ruffled their hair. They nodded and grabbed the bags and the ball. Victor grabbed 3 cubs and Logan took the last cub and the box. "Boy scout, what time is it?"

"11 am."

"Good. Are you 3 in college?"

"Scott and Kitty are but I'm not."

"Why not Elf?'

"I'm studying to be a priest."

"Oh." Muttered Logan.

They walked in and Rogue came running up to give Logan a hug. "Marie, don't touch me."

"But I have my powers under control."

"He wouldn't let me give him a hug either." Kitty mumbled crossing her arm and pouting.

Luke pointed at Rogue. "Ogue?"

"Yea that's Rogue." Confirmed Logan. Luke dawned a big smile. Then tried to get down. After Logan let him down, Luke ran over and hugged her leg.

"And who mite you be?" Rogue picked up the cub and rubbed noses with him.

"Uke." Rogue raised a brow.

"Luke." Logan explained. "He'll be one in July." Behind Logan, Rogue noticed the 2 eldest shoving each other. "This one's Tom." He pointed at Thomas in Victor's arms. "That's Josh. That's KelTy." He continued to point out the cubs. "And those 2 are Allen and Jake." He pointed at the now wrestling boys.

"Rogue you got it good. Dey tried eating me." Complained Kurt.

"No they wanted to play, Elf."

"Play? Dey tried to eat me."

"No, see Allen and Jake they wanted ya ta play like that."

"Dat's playing?"

"If ya think that's bad boy ya should have seen me and Jimmy mess around as teens." Kurt just gulped and his eyes widened in horror.

By now Allen and Jake were done 'playing' . "Come on cubs lets get unpacked." Victor set the boys down. Then walked out the front doors. After 20 minutes Logan and the cubs went down stairs. "Where's Beast?"

"Kitchen I think." Rogue answered as she looked up from the couch and her homework.

Logan nodded then walked off with cubs in tow. "Ya ready?"

Storm and Hank turned. "Yes of course. Storm would you mind helping me?" Storm nodded. They all went down stairs. Each child had a turn sitting on Logan's lap while storm talked to them so they would forget what beast was doing.

"Alright boy yer done. I'll be up soon, I want ya ta go play in the living room. Keep an eye on each other and don't let yer brothers get hurt." Jake and Allen nodded then went towards the door. "And no fightin'." Beckoned Logan.

"After we take the chip out I'd like to do an ultrasound."

"Whatever." He took his shirt off. "Yea, I'm gonna need stitches as well. And I don't want to see it nor are ya allowed to look fer a gender."

He nodded then worked quickly to finish both the stitching and the ultrasound. "Alright all done. Now would you be so kind as to explain the mark on your shoulder?"

"It looks like a bite mark to me." Storm remarked.

"It is, and it ain't never gonna heal." Logan sighed. "It's a position mark. It bonds a beta to their mate."

"What do you mean by bond?"

"We have ta listen or the mark starts ta hurt, but only if it's a real order." The medical mutants looked at him with a pity look on their faces. "I'm use ta listenin' ta Victor, done it most of my life." Logan put his shirt on and went up to the living room, but stopped at the doorway.

"What's this?" Teen 1 grabbed the ball from Luke and Tom.

"It's s ball, now give it back to them!" Jake shouted.

"A ball? It looks like a rag to me." Teen 2 mocked

"Are dad made that for us." Allen retorted.

"Well yer daddy ain't here now is he?" The first teen went to push Luke but Allen stopped him and fell. The second teen kicked him square in the shoulder.

"Hey don't touch my brother!" Jake growled.

"That's enough!" Logan ordered.

"We didn't do anything!" The teens shouted. Jake and Allen glared at them.

"I've been in the room fer the last ten minutes, so don't try it."

"Logan what's going on?" The Professor wheeled in. Logan told him mentally about the 2 teens. "You two! My office now!" Xavier ordered.

Logan scooped Allen up and carried him with the other cubs following. They walked down to the infirmary.

"It seems Allen your shoulder is dislocated. Your going to have to wear a sling." The blue man informed.

"I'm sorry Mama." Allen said as he stared at the floor.

"Fer what?"

"I got in a fight an' ya told me not to."

"Yes but ya were defendin' your brothers, so I'm not mad I'm proud." Logan lifted Allen's head and smiled.

"Mama, when's Dad coming back?" Jake asked to change the subject.

"2 weeks." Logan sighed. "Why don't ya'll go play in our hallway?"

"Okay Mama!" And they ran off.

"He left?" The ever curious Hank asked.

"Yea, he went ta finish some business."

"Is it legal?"

"As ever." Logan walked towards his room but when he got to the living room Jean ran up to him and hugged him. "Jean please let go, yer hur'in me." Logan gasped out. When she released him he ran off.

"What just happened?" Jean asked Bobby and Peter.

They shrugged. After a few moments Logan walked back in.

"Don't do that. Boys come 'ere!" 6 little boys came running. "Say hello to Jean, Peter and Bobby."

"HI!" They shouted.

Bobby cocked a brow. "Logan, who are they?"

"I'm Allen."

"I'm Jake."

"KelTy."

"Josh."

"om."

"uke."

"These are my boys, Popsicle."

"Wow." Peter uttered.

"What 'bout Michel Mama?"

"He's not here yet so he don't count yet, KelTy." Logan smiled

"Michel?" Jean was lost.

"Why'd ya think I didn't want ya ta hug me?" The 3 where wide eyed as Logan and his cubs went off.

Victor finally got back on march 30th . Logan and the boys were in the kitchen having lunch when he came in. "Yer late."

"It took some extra persuasion."

"So?"

"I'll start in a less then week."

The x-men walked in from training. "Your back, Mr. Creed." Kitty said in surprise.

Victor ignored her. "Oh and I found this there." He pulled out an old folded paper.

"NO! Give me that!" Logan lunged and missed. Victor smirked at his response.

"It has ta be bad if Logan's embarrassed." Rogue whispered to Kurt.

"Oh, would the little x-men like ta see?" Victor mocked.

"Leave me some dignity Vic." Logan whined.

"Hmm, no." He unfolded the paper.

"Oh my gosh that was you?" Jean giggled.

"I was 20."

"Vhat's it say at the bottom?"

"James Howlett, age 20. Wanted for the murder of 15 men. Armed and dangerous." Scott read to the group.

"Who's the other person?" Kitty pointed to the other portrait.

"Me." Victor nonchalantly answered.

"Scott vead his part." Peter encouraged.

"Victor Creed age 24. Wanted for the brutal murder of 50 men. Armed and highly dangerous do not approach. Reward for both 20 pounds. I can't read the rest."

"'Cause it's in French. It's a Canadian wanted poster." Logan a-matter-of-factly said.

"Wow did you 2 really kill all of those people?" Bobby hesitantly asked.

"Half of them were in self defense." Logan said as he took off up stairs and laid the boys down for a nap. Then went to find Beast. "They real?"

"The birth certificates, yes." Beast confirmed then handed him the papers.

"Thanks." he took the papers and went to the living room.

"Um Mr. Logan Kurt just went up stairs looking for you."

"Thanks Kitty." Logan walked upstairs. "Kurt don't touch the box."

"I'm sorry. I just" Kurt babbled.

"Just don't touch." Logan placed the papers in his hands in the box. "So what'd ya want?"

"Um I vanted to know vhy you and Sabertooth stay together if your not…" Kurt was looking down trying to hide his blush.

Logan shrugged. "Shit happens. Is this about Amanda?"

Kurt nodded. "I just don't know vhat to do about it."

"Tell 'er how ya feel and go from there."

The rest of the day continued uneventful. The next morning Victor got up early and went to the kitchen to smoke a cigar. After 30 minutes the Professor, Storm, and Hank were also in the kitchen.

Logan got up and sough Victor was already up and went to check on the cubs. He noticed the unused bedroom in their hall had it's door open and the lights on and looked into see what was wrong. "FUCKER!" Everyone but the cubs who had been asleep fell out of bed. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Blue rug ya mite want ta go prep yer medical table. 'Cause Jimmy's in labor." Calmly Victor said then took a drag off his cigar.

"Vhat's going on?" A scared Kurt asked.

"Jimmy's in labor." Victor just continued to smoke.

"I think he's mad at you Sabertooth." Storm thought out loud.

"He ain't mad at me." The feral reassured.

Logan came storming thru the kitchen. "Remind me to castrate Alexander if I ever see him again." Logan's words were dripping with venom.

"Sure. Now get before these pups piss themselves." Mocked Victor.

Logan grabbed Hank and Ororo and went towards the operating room.

Allen and Jake walked in sleepily "Is Mama havin' Michel?" Allen asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Yea." Victor put out his cigar with his finger tips.

"Okay." Jake answered with drooping eyes. Both boys sat down at the table, laid their heads down and fell back asleep. The half awake x-men were surprised at just how easily the boys adjusted to the fact that in a couple of minutes they'd have a new sibling.

After about an hour Logan came up stairs carrying Michel. "Should you even be walking?" Scott mocked.

Logan ignored him and shook the sleeping cubs at the table. "Ya shouldn't sleep at the table."

"Sorry Mama." Jake apologized.

"Mama can we hold Mike?"

"If ya go got dressed and wash yer hands."

"Yay!" The boys shouted as they ran.

Logan handed Michel to Victor. "I need coffee." He muttered. The Professor wheeled in seeming lost in thought.

"What's wrong Professor?"

"It seems Eric and the Brotherhood are going to be here in 2 days to have a truce decision."

"Really." A sarcastic tone was most noticeable in Logan's voice.

"Yes and it seems Emma is going to visit that day as well."

"Just great." Logan complained.

"So this must be Michel?"

"Yep." Logan looked around for pure water to finish making a bottle. After he finished he took Michel and feed him.

"So may I ask what set you off this morning, Logan?"

"Alexander decided to bring me some things for Michel. Including the stuff the other cubs used." The Professor nodded in understandment and him and Scott left.

"I'm gonna leave the 3rd, Jimmy. I'll be back by the first week in May."

"Can you finish it by that time?"

"Don't doubt me Jimmy." Victor warned.

When the day Magneto finally came everyone was on pins and needles hoping it was not a trap. Magneto and the Brotherhood came in and went strait to Xavier's office.

"Hello Charles. How are you?"

"Fine Eric and you?"

"Peachy. I heard you found Wolverine."

Victor swung in through the window. "Why would you care Magneto?"

"So you're alive Sabertooth. I was sure you froze to death in the artic."

"A little sub-zero temperature couldn't kill me." Mocked Victor.

The door opened and the 6 cubs came in followed by Logan carrying Michel and the x-men. Jake and Allen ran over to their father. "Dad when can we go huntin' again?" Jake started and Allen finished.

"Maybe when I get back." Victor stated blankly.

"You? Have children?"

"7." Victor warned.

"Vic, if ya kill 'im ya'll ruin the Professors carpet." Logan observed. The Brotherhood were shocked at how easily the two were getting along.

Allen yanked on Logan's sleeve. Logan lend over so Allen could whisper in his ear. "Go for it." Jake and Allen ran off giggling.

The meeting continued. Eric and Xavier started planning a deal out when Jake came running in. he grabbed Toad and held him out the window.

"Aah! Don't drop me yo." Toad whined in fear.

Magneto stopped mid sentence to try to understand what was going on. Logan complained "Ya should finish yer sentences."

Allen ran in with a bowl and dosed Toad. Jake pulled him in and gave him a towel. The whole room burst out laughing. "Yo not funny guys!"

"They act to much like you Jimmy, they're bein' kind again."

"Oh like I can help our cubs don't spend a lot of time around you. Logan mocked in response.

"Charles would you care to explain how it is that Wolverine and Sabertooth, who would kill each other at first glance have 'cubs' together?"

"And how two dudes can have kids?" Lance added.

"It's part of my abilities as a feral. But only with someone who's genetically compatible." Logan explained.

Before anyone could ask a question, Victor gave them a do-it-I-dare-ya look and they went back to their decision.

"Does anyone have anything to add?" The Professor looked about the room.

"Yeah, stay out of our territory." Threatened Victor.

"Territory?" Hank mused.

"Ferals have territory. Packs have territory that can range in size depending on the number and types of ferals." Jake told then Logan patted him on the head for getting it right.

"And we're the biggest pack ever!" Giggled KelTy and Josh.

"Define pack." Petro ran around the room.

"2 ferals and one of the ferals offspring or 4 or more ferals." Allen defined.

"What are other groups of ferals then?" Inquired Jean.

"There's siblings, mother and cub, or mates." Logan answered.

"But most like ta be alone." Victor informed.

"Is that why you like being alone?" Eric mocked.

"No, I've never lived alone fer long, right Jimmy?"

"Yeah."

"Mama, are we done yet?" Josh whined tugging on Logan's pants.

"Yea." Logan glared at Magneto and the Brotherhood daring them to ask another question. Before they left they heard a car door slam. Logan muttered. "Oh great Emma's here."

By the time Emma got in the school Logan and the cubs were in the kitchen making some lunch. Victor sat down at the table and took Michel from Logan. The other cubs sat on his lap.

"Logan." Emma lend against the door.

"Emma." Logan searched the frig.

Emma looked over to the table and seen Victor, "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

He just ignored her. Then she noticed that he had children. He took my sister. Why should he be allowed to have a child when he took the life of a women who never know what having her own child would be like! Her mind screamed. "You killed my sister's future, I should kill your's." She glared at the 7 children on Victor's lap.

The next thing she knew was she was being held against the wall by her throat. By Logan?

"If you ever even think about hurting my cubs I will kill you without a second thought!" He chucked her to the living room floor. Then went back to making lunch for the cubs and Victor.

Emma got to her elbows and stared at Logan, trying to understand what just happened.

Scott, Kitty Kurt and Rogue came running at the sound of someone being thrown. Scott was the first to see Emma on the floor. "Creed! What did you do?"

"I ain't done nothing' One-eye."

"Scott, he couldn't of done it he's holding all 7 of them." Kitty pointed

"Emma what happened?" Kurt knelt to her.

"I-I-I-I-I-I" Shudder Emma.

Logan took 8 plates to the table and started taking cubs off of Victor's lap and putting them in chairs.

"She pushed Jimmy's buttons." Victor handed Michel to Logan.

"Logan did dis?" Kurt cocked a brow.

Logan ignored them and feed Michel and himself.

Rogue looked down at Emma. "What did you do?"

"She tried to hurt my cubs." Logan answered with a growl. The group gasped then looked at Emma. "Just never try it again or I'll kill ya. And that goes fer the rest of the world as well."

"If you ever have a daughter I feel real bad fer the boy who comes at pick 'er up fer a date." Rogue joked. By this time Emma ran of and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Who says I'd let 'em date." Logan mocked back.

"Jimmy you'd let 'em date."

"Says you." Said Logan.

Before Victor could retort Hank walked in. "Why is Emma crying in the bathroom?"

Logan ignored him and started to clean the table. The 4 x-men deciding it would be best to explain everything in private with the other x-men and the Professor.

"Come on cubs time fer a nap." Logan determined.

"But Mama, me and Allen are too big fer naps ." Jake whined as they left the room rubbing his eyes.

"Then you two can play in yer room quietly and keep an eye on yer brothers."

Victor sat in the kitchen and light a cigar. After 5 minutes Logan came in and sat down. "Gimme one."

You two should know by now smoking is bad for your health." The two ferals turned to look at Magneto.

"Don't care. Ain't had one in 5 years, so share Vic." Logan placed an open handed in front of Victor. Victor gave him the rest of his light cigar.

"So what do you want Magneto ?" Glared Victor.

"I wish to know what your's and Wolverine's relationship was before he lost his memory."

Coldly Victor answered. "We're brothers."

"Oh." Then Magneto left.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Victor shrugged.

The next day Victor left and was back May first. Logan heard a noise out side. "Fuck. That thing's still running." Logan was astonished that his old red pick-up from back when he first got with Kayla was still working. He took the boys to the door. "Thought they'd scrap that." Logan pointed to the truck.

Victor picked the cubs up. "Apparently not." He placed them back down. "I've got something' fer ya." He pulled out a toy chest from under a trap. It had an ivy border and all of the cubs names curved in it. It was made out of sanded and well polished cherry.

"Wow! Thanks!" They all cheered. They walked in, Victor carrying the toy chest. He placed it on the table then went upstairs.

"Are you boys ready to go?" Storm asked. The cubs nodded furiously.

"Thanks fer takin' 'em."

"No problem. So what are you going to do while we're away?"

"Get a 6-pack." She gave him an oh-really look. "I ain't gonna drink on the property. Now you cubs listen to Rogue, Storm and Kitty." Logan handed Michel to Storm then watched them leave Logan went up stairs to find Victor.

"When'd ya want to leave, Jimmy?"

"3 days."

"You owe me Jimmy."

"I know. I'm gonna get a 6-pack, ya want ta come?"

"What'd ya do with the cubs?" Victor asked suspiciously.

"I conned Storm, Rogue and Kitty at take all 7 clothes shoppin' fer both winter and summer."

"A 6-pack ain't cutting' it Jimmy."

"I know and we can't drink on the property." Logan smirked devilishly.

Victor lend over and whispered in Logan's ear. "One of these days yer scent is gonna make me lose control, Jimmy."

The next morning Logan wake up to an all to familiar feeling. Noticing Victor wasn't around dug out his pregnancy test and sure enough it was positive. "What am I gonna tell Victor and I need a cup of coffee." He mumbled to himself. He walked down to the kitchen seeing as the cubs were still asleep.

Storm was the only one in there. "Good morning, Logan." She chirped.

"Hmm." Logan got himself a cup of coffee.

"I see you still aren't a morning person."

"I didn't get ta ask ya last night how the boys were fer ya?"

"I've never seen better children." Logan traced the cubs' names on the chest as she spoke. "So who made the toy chest?"

"Victor."

"Really?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah. He's always been good at this stuff." He finished his coffee then went back upstairs. He laid on the bed with his feet on the floor. Soon Victor came in and shut the door.

"What's wrong Jimmy?"

Logan sat up. "Nothings wrong."

"Yer lying Jimmy. What are ya hidin'?"

"I'm not hidin' anything."

"Don't make me force it out of ya!"

Logan knew he shouldn't of said that because now his mark hurt. But all he could do was look away. Victor picked him up and placed him on his lap sideways. "Jimmy ya know ya can tell me anything'."

Logan didn't raise his head or speak. Instead he took Victor's hand and placed it on his stomach. He kept his head down in fear of Victor's response. Victor took his hand off Logan's stomach and cupped Logan's face, so their eyes could meet. "I'm not angry Jimmy. I'm happy." A sad smile crossed Logan's face.

For the next 2 days Logan, Victor, and the cubs secretly got their belongings together. They left early the 3rd day.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Logan, Mr. Creed or the cubs?" Kitty shouted thro the school.

"No. Why?" Rogue shouted back.

"'Cause no one can find them and their stuff's gone."

"Kitty look vhat I found." Kurt held out a note.

"What's it say Kurt?"

"Hope to see you all again some day. If you really need us Emma knows the directions. Logan."

"They just up and left. He could have said good bye." Kitty sobbed on Kurt's shoulder.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Storm asked motherly.

"They're gone."

"What do you mean gone? Who's gone?" Jean was confused.

Kurt handed them the note. The group read the note over. "He coulda said good bye." Rogue complained.

The Professor rolled in. "You all must remember Logan and Sabertooth are feral mutants. They never stay in one place very long."

The red pick up stopped at a large cabin. "Wow Dad you built that?" Jake asked.

"Yep. He built it fer us."

"Do we have ta all share a bedroom?" Allen whined.

"No. It has 6 bedrooms. So ya'll have ta share with one person." Victor answered as he grabbed a bag out of the truck.

The boys grabbed a bags and followed Logan who was carrying Michel into the house. "Alright, lets pick out bedrooms." They walked down the hall that had the cubs' rooms and the bathroom in it. Victor just brought the rest of their stuff in. Logan walked to him. "I see you personally made the beds."

An evil smirk crossed Victor's face. "Have ya seen ours?"

"Not yet."

"Get up!"

"Don't wanna Mama."

"Allen get up. We have at leave."

"Uhh. I'm up." Allen rolled off the bed.

"Come on. Ya got ta help me get yer brothers up."

After 2 hours they were all ready to leave. "Mr. Creed why do I have to drive your children?"

"Because Birdy, I'm drivin' the other truck. Now shut the fuck up!"

The Professor wheeled into the living room where the original x-men were watching T.V. Scott turned around. "What's wrong Professor?"

"It seems Logan is coming to visit today."

"Kurt remind me to yell at him after I hug him."

"Are you still mad at him for not saying good bye, Kitty?"

"Yeah."

"He hasn't written or called us in 11 years." Rogue said with her arms folded.

Kurt looked out the window. "Vow they're here!"

"What?" The group exclaimed then ran towards the driveway. Two large cap pick ups pulled in. the 5 eldest boys jumped out of the first truck. Logan, Victor and the 4 youngest boys got out of the second truck.

"Yer free to go Birdy."

"Thank you Mr. Creed." Then Birdy walked off.

"Who's that?" Jean pointed to Birdy.

Victor smirked. "That's Birdy. My _secretary._" No one asked what he needed a secretary for.

"I see you have 2 more boys Logan." Beast pointed to the youngest 2.

"Yeah. Alright boys reintroduce yourselves."

"Allen."

"Jake."

"KelTy."

"Josh."

"Tom."

"Luke."

"Mike."

"Ian."

"Felix." The youngest mumbled.

"Kitty, Rogue why ya angry at me?" Logan questioned after sniffing the air.

"You didn't say goodbye before you left." Yep, Kitty was now furious.

KelTy spoke up. "Saying good bye means ya'll never see the other again."

"Ya could have told us ya were leavin'!" Rogue crossed her arms.

Logan shook his head. "I tried ta."

Storm trying to change the subject. "So what brings you here Logan?"

"We're not allowed to visit after 11 years?"

"Your not even trying to hide the fact your lying." Bobby pointed at Logan as he spoke.

"Yea, I know. I here cause I don't think I can do this next caesarean without losin' her."

"You shouldn't have done the last 2 by yourself, Logan." Beast scolded.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Asked Kurt. Suddenly Logan doubled over. Victor caught him.

"Ya wake her up." Logan wheezed out.

"Which one?" Victor asked blankly.

Logan put his hand at the bottom rib and went up. He winced. "3rd."

"Lets go inside." Scott recommended. They walked in the kitchen.

"So when are you due?" Jean inquired.

"The end of the month."

"But you don't look that far along." Rogue was worried.

"One of the reasons I came here. She's real small I don't know if she'll make it." Logan watched the floor as he spoke. Then walked off.

"Listen up Rug. If she dies I kill you got it? Jimmy can't handle it if she dies."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"We almost lost Felix and Mama tried killing' himself over it." Jake explained.

"He blamed himself for it." Josh continued.

Luke spoke. "It wasn't even his fault."

Then Mike. "It was a stupid drunk."

Ian spoke up next. "He decided to go hunting in beginning of April."

"One of his bullets grazed Mama. He bleed a lot." Tom continued the story.

"He had to deliver Baby boy a week early." KelTy added.

"And the drunks never been seen again." Allen finished.

Scott became angry at Allen's comment. "You killed the man didn't you Sabertooth?"

"If I did, I did. And it's not like I'd ever get caught."

Kitty trying to change the subject asked a question she wanted to ask earlier. "I thought he couldn't die?"

"There are a few ways." Victor light a cigar.

"Oh really?" Scott mocked.

"Like I would ever tell you of our weakness, you are the enemy."

"After all this time we are still your enemy, Sabertooth?" Storm inquired.

"My only alleys are my pack." He took along drag off of his cigar and exhaled.

"Vhat about vhat's her name, Birdy?"

"She is a tool and will be disposed of when he usefulness has run out."

After another ten minutes which was spent in silence, Logan came back into the kitchen. "Jimmy ya should let the Rug set yer rib."

"I can do it my damn self!"

The front doors swung open and a man in a red cloak walked in. "Hello my pets." Alexander greeted them in his normal chipper way.

"We ain't yer pets!" the ferals retorted.

"Alexander you prick what do you want?" Logan's words were venom.

"That's not very polite dear James. And I've come with a message. The U.N. will be holding a meeting in Bayville to decide if mutants should be given the same treatment as regular humans. The x-men will represent average mutants and your pack will represent feral mutants. The trials will start the 17th and end the 19th. And you may wear street clothes." He walked out of the room then out of the school.

Victor pulled out a cell phone, quickly texted something and put it away.

"Wouldn't think you would have a cell phone, Mr. Creed." Kitty was astonished.

"He uses it fer work." Allen explained. "He hates that thing."

"So do you guys have cells?"

Jake shook his head. "Nope sorry Kitty."

Kitty pouted and crossed her arms. Victor got up and mumbled something about a beer.

"Hey can we play in the danger room?" Ian poked Logan.

"Don't ask me." Logan shook his head.

"I don't see why not." Storm answered.

"Thanks. Come on guys." Ian ran off exited, the other boys followed.

"I can't believe that fur-ball don't trust us." Rogue fumed. "We've helped you guys out so much and he don't trust us!"

"And he never will Marie that's just the way things are." Logan told in an all knowing way.

"Logan could you tell us why Sabertooth will not trust us?" Hank asked.

"The way he grow-up taught him to not trust anyone."

"But he trust you and your children." Storm added in.

"I was the first person he trusted and he trust the boys because they're his."

"What made him not able to trust anyone?" Kitty questioned.

"It's not my place to say." Logan ended the conversation.

10 minutes past and Victor came back holding an open and a closed bottle of beer.

"You cant' bring that here. This is a school." Scolded Storm.

"Do I look like I give a shit frail." Bluntly Victor responded. He took a swig of beer then opened the next one.

"Hey Elf ya want ta go see how the boys are doin'?"

"Sure." Kurt nodded.

"Thanks." Kurt disappeared.

Victor placed his 2 finished off beer bottles on the table. "You act as thou you were drinking water. Does it really not have that much affect on you?" Hank analyzed.

"My body almost instantly brakes alcohol down and repairs any and all cells." Victor nonchalantly answered.

"Dey are doing da agility test."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Great."

"Fer bein' the smart one Rug, ya don't know much."

"It is not like the information on ferals is readily available to me and Logan never told me about such things." Beast retorted. The boys walked in the room with Michel sticking his tongue out.

"Why is yer tongue green?"

"Well Mama ya see Josh hit his head on the ceiling doin' a flip and I laughed at 'im an' got shot in the mouth." He blushed as he spoke

"Serves ya right Mike." scolded Logan.

"Why green, I hate green." Mike complained.

"Green's awesome." argued Allen.

"No orange is." Mike argued back.

"No yellow." Ian put in.

"Purple." Josh argued.

"Red." Jake added to the fight.

"Blue." Tom stated calmly.

"Brown." Luke spoke.

"No! Pink." KelTy said.

"How's this? All color's together make black! So I win." Felix spoke up.

"Knock it off all of ya, or I'll ground ya!" Warned Logan.

"But we're already grounded." The nine Feral boys said in unison; in a chipper tone.

Logan complained. "You 9 're gonna be the death of me."

"Not the death Mama, just the lose of yer mind." Felix chirped.

Logan turned to Victor. "I hate you." Victor cocked a brow. "'Cause they act like you when we were kids."

"I think they're to soft." Retorted Victor.

"Ya ain't takin' 'em with ya on a job, Vic."

Hank spoke up. "May I inquire what you do for a living Sabertooth?"

"Ta put it simply Rug I'm a killer fer higher. An' I wasn't thinking' 'bout takin' 'em with me Jimmy, they'd slow me down. I was thikin' 'bout seein' if they could survive by themselves in the wild."

"They'd enjoy that to much." Logan a mater-of-factly stated. "So how's the Professor doin'?"

"He has a cold and is in his room." Storm sadly said.

"I'm gonna go talk to 'im." Logan walked off to the back of the school. "Hey Chuck."

The Professor sat up. "Hello Logan."

Logan walked over and stood by the bed. He sighed. "Yer dyin' aren't ya?"

The Professor smiled sadly. "You know me too well my old friend."

"Ya gonna give this place ta the Boy scout right?"

"Yes, I've been preparing him to take my place since he was small."

"Fer bein' a goody too shoes ya seem pretty grey ta me." Logan pointed out. "And ya should tell 'em."

"I've tried. They try to tell me that I'll get over this cold." Charles let out a soft chuckle. "I hear you are going to have your 10th child. And it's a girl. So what are you going to name her?"

"It's a surprise so don't go pokin' around in m' head. And could ya hold out ta see her fer me?"

"I will try Logan."

Logan walked to the door as the Professor laid back down. "Later Chuck."

"Charles." The Professor corrected.

The days went by and soon became the 17th of August.

"Mama have ya seen my favorite shirt?" Ian asked from the room he was staying in.

Logan shouted from the bathroom. "What's yer favorite shirt?"

"The one Dad got all of us."

"Thought I told ya not ta bring that shirt. And check under the bed."

"I know." He reached under the bed. "I found it."

"Go ta the kitchen when you boys 're done." Logan ordered.

Kitty and Kurt were the first to finish getting ready out of the x-men and went to the kitchen. They sough 9 feral boys eating breakfast and they were all wearing the same shirt.

Victor followed by Logan walked in. Logan raised an eye brow. "They're definitely yers."

"Vhat's vith da shirts?" Inquired Kurt. "Vhy do dey say 'Son of an Animal'?"

"Dad got us 'em." Josh spoke with his mouth full of cereal.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Should have known." Her and Kurt got their own breakfast. Soon everyone was eating breakfast. When everyone was done they left.

When they arrived, Bobby asked. "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"It ain't a trap." calmly Victor said.

"And how do you know?" Scott asked.

Victor took out a file and tossed it to them. They skimmed through the pages. Hank spoke up. "May I ask where you got this?"

"A little _birdie _got it fer me." Smirked Victor. Then his smirk fell. "Let's hurry and get this done with. I hate the smell of politicians."

The feral pack and the x-men walked into the building filled with U.N. members. A man sitting in the front row on a slightly raised plat form looked up from his papers over his glasses. "Hello. We would like to start with the feral mutants if you don't mind. The rest of you can sit over there." The man pointed to the other side of the room that had a bench with a table in front of it. The x-men walked over and Storm wheeled the Professor over, who had forced himself out of bed for this.

"As you can see the guards' guns are loaded with mutant cure. If you try anything they will shot." He gestured to the guards. "Let's begin with Mr. James Howlett."

"Logan."

"Yes, of course. Your file has it you were in WWI, WWII, and Vietnam. But your date of birth is not in there."

The man to the right spoke. "Would you care to tell us it?"

"October 17, 1837." Logan answered blankly.

"How is that possible?" The man on the right spoke.

"You read my file and know I was executed near the end of Vietnam. And yet here I stand."

The man in the middle spoke. "Yes. You were executed by a firing squad. For disobeying orders, killing of a senior officer, and the killing of your squad. But most of the crime was done by a Mr. Victor Creed." He pointed to Sabertooth. "I presume that is you."

"Yes, I'm Victor Creed."

The man on the right spoke up. "It's been two decades Victor."

"Yes it has Robert." Icily Victor said.

"Mr. Talor would you car to explain how you know Mr. Creed."

"He's the person I gave the otherworldly killing license to Mr. Long."

"Oh." Mr. Long looked back to victor. "How much older are you then Mr. Howlett?" Logan would have screamed at Mr. Long but that would have woken his unborn daughter and that would make the situation worse.

"4 years."

"And your occupation?"

"Assassin."

"And your normal targets are?"

"Depends on the customer. Could be a member of the mafia to a human traffickers." Victor responded bluntly.

"And your occupation Mr. Howlett?"

Logan's eye twitched. "I don't got one."

"What were your last two occupations?"

"I worked for the Professor, teachin' young mutants to hone their skills. Before that I was a logger."

"Now would you two explain how it is that you two can have children together."

"We know that Alexander has already told ya." Victor determined.

"Then you know you are no better then animals!" The man on the left spat.

"Mr. Trover, calm yourself." Mr. Long ordered.

"To my knowledge humans are animals." Logan retorted but tried to remain as calm as possible.

Mr. Trover snorted. "You! Human ha!"

Victor growled. "Quiet!" Mr. Long commanded to Mr. Trover. "Now would you care to explain some things about ferals. Like when a child realizes they are feral."

Logan sighed. "When they're ten." Logan knowing they wished to know more continued. "It's when their senses start to sharpen and they start to grow claws. But this can happen before they turn ten."

"Please tell us more. Mr. Alexander mentioned something about when a feral is about to turn 16." Mr. Long encouraged.

Logan breathed in deep then continued. "A week before a feral turns 16 the mind vents out the most experienced and most powerful emotions, they have ever had. It's to help the body with it's changes. The senses sharpen further and their claws grow longer. The claws and senses will continue to grow till they reach their full potential."

"What happened to you and Mr. Creed when you two went thru this process?" Mr. Talor asked.

"I went into a coma."

"I went on a killing spree." Victor grinned evilly.

"Why is it that there are very few female ferals?" Inquired Mr. Talor.

"Before or during birth the female infant usually ends up killing their mother, which ends with the death of the infant. If they survive they don't make it past 16, do to the venting process." Logan was somber as he spoke and stared at the floor.

"And why is that?" Mr. Long cocked a brow.

"The self loathing of a teenage girl because she's not popular or pretty and whatever, causes them to commit suicide. Or the fact they are obsessed with a boy causes them to kill the boy then them self, so they can 'always be together'." Logan continued to stare at the floor.

"Alright, let's move on to your children. Starting with the eldest, give us your name, age and what type of grades in school you get."

"Victor Allen Creed. I'm 15 and I get like B's."

"Jacob Howlett Creed. 14 and B's."

"Kelvin Tyler Creed. 13 and B+'s."

"Joshua James Creed. 13 and B-'s."

"Thomas Jack Creed. 13 and A's."

"Lucas Starr Creed. 12 and C's."

"Michel Mark Creed. 11 and A-'s."

"Ian Andrew Creed. 11 and A+'s."

"Felix Mathieu Creed. 10 and A+'s."

Mr. Long asked. "Do you boys believe your family is pretty normal?" The 9 nod.

"What makes your family not normal?" Mr. Talor asked.

"Our mom's a guy." Josh pointed out the obsessed.

"Our mom almost never leaves the house." Ian added.

"We go hunting with no guns." Jake chirruped.

"Our parents are brothers." Allen said to point out the obsessed.

"We have no satellite are internet." Felix blankly stated.

"Alright moving on to the x-men." Mr. Long said.

All the x-men were asked by Mr. Long and Mr. Talor was their names ages and occupation. It was almost 7pm when the trial ended. "That prick Trover is up to something'." Logan whispered to Victor. Victor nodded in agreement.

They all went back to the school and ate dinner. Logan and his boys went upstairs leaving the x-men and Victor in silence. Logan took the boys to his room. "Stay in here till I get back and keep an eye on each other." Logan pointed to the TV. "It's connected to the satellite. Just don't leave the room unless you have at, got it?"

The boys nodded. "Yes Mama."

Logan left the room and went back to Victor and the x-men. Hank looked at Logan as he walked in. "I now understand why you are very concerned with the birth of your daughter." Victor glared at the blue man.

Logan stared at the floor then sat down. "Knock it of Vic." Victor glared for another moment.

Trying to lighten the mood Kurt joked. "I'm kinda glad I'm not a feral."

"Yer a feral Elf." Logan kept his eyes on the floor.

"Huh?"

"There's one thing that makes a feral a feral. Animal characteristics. The animal's usually warm-blooded." Logan looked up. "I remember when you turned 16, ya eat like there was no tomorrow."

"So why did you go into a coma, Mr. Logan. I understand why Mr. Creed did what he did. It was anger and hatred." Kitty asked.

"Sickness and confusion." the group raised an eye brow.

"Believe it er not Jimmy was a rich kid, so he didn't learn how at survive." Victor mocked.

Logan glared. "Shut up." he whined.

The boys flipped thru the channels. "What's with all of this? It's so boring." Luke complained.

The window smashed and a man swung in with a gun. He took the end of the gun and whacked Allen in the head when he tried to attack. The others went to attack the man but he fired a shot at Felix. Allen jumped in front of Felix and got shot in the shoulder. "Ahhhh!"

Victor came thru the door and throw his fist square into the man's jaw. Logan ran over to Allen and picked him up as he began to sod. "I'm sorry Mama. I couldn't defend us."

"Shh. You defended your brothers perfectly Allen. You even took a bullet fer yer brother." Logan said holding him. Felix came out of his daze a hugged his eldest brothers waist. Logan turned to the unconscious man. "I'm gonna torture him every day fer the rest of his life and every time he dies I'll revive him at do it over!"

Victor grabbed Logan's shoulder. "Jimmy, he's just a puppet. It'll better ta torture the fuck out of the one pullin' the strings." Logan nodded knowing Victor was right. Victor carefully picked Allen up. "Let's go have the Blue rug get the bullet out of ya so ya can heal properly." All of the ferals walked down to the medical rooms, where Beast was. Victor placed Allen on the table.

Beast removed the bullet and placed Allen's arm in a sling. "I believe this is the same shoulder you hurt the last time you were here."

"Yea, it is." Allen answered sadly. By this time the x-men had placed the attacker in a cell where he could not hurt anyone, not even himself.

The 11 ferals went back to Logan's room. "You boys 're sleepin' in here tonight. Some off ya can sleep on the bed and the rest of us will sleep on the floor."

"I don't think so Jimmy. Yer too far along at be sleepin' on the hard floor." Victor said in a commanding voice.

"Yeah Mama, and Allen is gonna sleep on the bed too." Tom agreed.

"And Baby boy." Luke added.

"That settles that. I'll grab some blankets." Victor walked out of the room.

The next morning everyone got around for the meeting except the Professor. He used up too much strength the day before.

Mr. Long greeted them when they walked in. "Good morning. We have come to a conclusion…"

"Before ya tell us ya should rethink anythin' Trover said." Interrupted Logan.

"And why is that?" Mr. Talor asked. Victor placed the attacker hard on the ground in front of the U.N.

"'Cause it seems Mr. Trover sent us a visitor at make sure some of us never made it here today."

The two men turned to Mr. Trover. "Is this true?" Mr. Long demanded an answer. Trover didn't respond. "Trover you are here by under arrest for the attempted murder of 9 children and crimes against humanity." two guards seized Trover and took him away.

"His vote has been removed from the verdict. Mutants and feral mutants have equal rights to Humans." Mr. Talor announced.

Kitty, Kurt and Rogue ran over to Logan and hugged him. "FUCK!"

"Shit. Elf, Rug ya got ten seconds."

"Ve understand." Nightcrawler grabbed Logan and Beast and teleported.

Victor, the boys and the x-men ran out of the building towards the institute. Everyone waited out side the operating room for 20 minutes. Then Logan walked out, without a shirt on.

"Um, Mr. Logan we, we can see your…"

"My insides. I know Kitty." Logan took Victor's cigar. He took one long drag then gave it back.

"Den shouldn't you get stitched back up?"

"I'll be fine Elf." Reassured Logan.

The doors to the medical hallway opened and Mr. Talor and Mr. Long stepped thru. The 2 man looked at Logan in confusion. "Are you okay Mr. Howlett?"

"Just peachy." Sarcasm rang in his voice. In front of the 2 U.N. members and the x-men the incision on his torso closed up with out a trace. Victor handed his brother/mate a shirt. As Logan out the shirt on Hank walked into the hallway. The blue man handed Logan his new born babe. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek

Logan walked off to the Professor's room in the medical hallway. He walked in and shut the door. "Hey, Chuck."

"Logan it's nice to see you again." The Professor slowly sat up.

"I brought someone at see ya." He handed his daughter to the Professor.

"Hello little one." He smiled.

"Charlet."

"Thank you my friend. Would you please have the others come in?" The Professor handed Charlet back to Logan.

Logan opened the door. "Chuck wants at see all of ya." The group quickly and quietly filed in.

"You have all been the greatest friends anyone could have asked for. I hope you all remain friends in the future."

"You act as if you're dying Professor. It's just a cold."

"No Jean. Chucks dyin'. He's been slowly dyin' fer a while."

"You know Logan? And ya can'ta told us?" Rogue shouted.

"Marie Chuck's been tryin' at tell ya. Ya wouldn't listen."

"I have already made my burial preparations, and my lawyer will give my will at my funeral. Thank you Logan for the honor. I wish you all luck in the future. Good bye." Charles Xavier died with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

Many cried for the man. By time diner was done no one could cry any more.

"Herr Logan, vhat did da Professor mean vhen he said you gave him an honor?"

"Jimmy named our daughter Charlet." Victor answered for Logan, who was feeding Charlet.

Softly Rogue asked "So who's gonna take over fer the Professor?"

"The Boy scout." Logan answered.

"Me!"

"Logan how do you know?" Inquired Storm.

"I know a lot of things ya'll never know. And 'cause Summers was the closes thing Chuck had at a son."

Suddenly the front doors opened. All the ferals growled at the 'guest'. "What do you want, Alexander?"

"I came to see how you and your new cub are doing, James."

"I should castrate ya just fer bein' near me." Logan snarled.

"But your not going to. I wish to congratulate you all on wining over the U.N. And my I ask what you named your daughter, James?"

"Stop callin' me that!"

"James?" Alexander cocked a brow.

"Yes! And don't play stupid we all know ya spyin' on us. Ya even have the boys' teachers spyin' on us."

"No the teachers are to spy on the boys. I took the liberty of leaving you a gift at your home. Seeing as you have not had a cub in ten years and this one's a girl."

Kitty looked at him. "Seriously what is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean Katherine?"

"You kidnapped them, shocked them, but you make sure they have everything they need."

"A good owner makes sure their pets have everything they need."

"WE ARE NOT YOUR PETS!" The 11 ferals roared.

"Ya know dey'd like you better if you stopped calling dem pets." Kurt pointed out.

"You're a hypocrite. I read in that file that you're the one who pushed the U.N. into doing the whole trail thing, but you treat Logan and them no better then a cat or a dog."

"No they are much better then act or a dog. Now I must a bid you Adowa." With that Alexander walked out of the school. All of the ferals hoped they'd never see him again, but know that was never going to happen.

The feral pack decided to stay two days after Xavier's funeral before heading back to Canada.

A pick-up pulled into Logan's driveway. A little girl got out and ran to Logan. "Mama, Mama look what I made in art class today." Charlet held up a picture of a lake.

"Do ya want ta hang it on the frig, darlin'?"

She shook her head. "No I wanta give it ta Dad."

"Well yer father ain't gonna be home till late tanight, so let's just put it on the frig and ya can show 'im it when he gets home." Logan looked up at the nine young adult ferals. "Ya relies the house is gonna be spotless when he gets home."

They all sighed in complaint but nodded in agreement. "While yer cleanin' I'll make dinner. So what do you want?"

"I want spaghetti!" Josh shouted.

"Yea, spaghetti sounds real good right now." Ian agreed.

"Spaghetti it is then." the 9 feral boys and Charlet ran around cleaning the house top to bottom as Logan made spaghetti. "Diner!"

The ferals came running. They took their seat and ate. "Mama since the house is clean can we go to the dance tanight?" Jake asked with a mouthful of noodles.

"Don't talk with yer mouthful. And I don't see why not, just don't get inta trouble. But the kitchen and the dishes will be done before ya can leave." Logan looked over to Charlet, who was sitting next to him. "So what do you want ta do, Baby doll?"

"Well I wanted ta go ta Morgan's or have Morgan up, but I don't think that's gonna happen." Charlet watched her food as she spoke.

"Why's that?"

"'Cause Morgan's Mama comes ta pick her up from school, I'm usually talkin' with Morgan and her Mama tells me to stop talkin' with Morgan 'cause I'm a monster from hell, then she shoves me."

"When did this start? And why haven't ya told us Baby doll?"

"Yea, Charlet ya should of told us." Allen added.

"Since the first day of school and 'cause Morgan tells me the next day she's sorry 'bout what her Mama did and said."

"Well it's not Morgan who should apologize, it's her mother." Logan looked up from Charlet. "Boys finish eatin' we're goin' on a little trip."

"Mama's gonna kick some ass." Josh sang.

"Josh watch yer langue. And we're just gonna talk." Logan smirked slyly. They all finished eating and loaded in to the pick-up.

"Charlet I want ya ta knock on the door, I'll be right next ta ya." Logan reassured.

Charlet knocked on the door and a little girl answered. "Hi Morgan."

"Hi Charlet."

"Morgan get away from the door!" Her mother pulled her behind her. She narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing her, Demon?"

"Ya know that's harassment, Mrs. Dubois?" Logan stepped forward.

"You must be her Demon farther."

"No I'm her mother." Logan glared.

"I'm calling the cops."

"Okay." Mrs. Dubois closed the door in Logan's face. Logan and his children waited outside the Dubois house for about 20 minutes before the police showed up.

"Alright what's goin' on here?"

"This demons won't leave my family alone."

"Mr. Howlett, would you car ta explain."

"Sure chief. I came her ta talk with Mrs. Dubois." Logan was being scary calm for the situation.

"'Bout?"

"'Bout harassin' m' daughter." The chief looked over to Mrs. Dubois.

"I keep telling' her ta stay away from m' daughter!"

"No ya tell her she's a monster from hell then push her." Angrily Logan corrected her.

A car pulled into the driveway and Mr. Dubois stepped out. "What's going on her?"

"John yer wife is being charged with harassment of a child."

"Hamilton, you're siding with the monsters?"

"Mary, how could you? Charlet's a seven year old girl never done no harm to anyone."

"Yeah Mama. Just 'cause someone's different doesn't make 'em a monster! And if you can see that ya don't deserve ta be my mother!"

Logan knelt to be eye level with Morgan. "If ya ever want ta come up just call us darlin'."

"Okay, but I don't think tonight's a good idea."

"I don't either." Logan agreed with the child.

"See ya Monday Morgan." Charlet called out as she got into the pick-up.

"Bye Charlet." Morgan called back.

As they drove down the road Allen Asked. "Can Baby doll come wid us?"

"We'll see. Let's just go home and clean up dinner."

After they finished cleaning the boys got around for the dance. "So can she go?" Tom inquired.

"Yeah, but one of ya has ta be with her all the time unless she's in the bathroom."

"Will do Mama." Luke shouted.

"And don't give 'er caffeine or she'll be up all night."

Around 9 pm Victor got home. "Jimmy what'd ya do with the cubs?"

"They're down at the dance. They'll be home by 11:30."

"I'm surprised ya let Baby doll go."

"I only let her go 'cause all the boys are wid 'er."

"So anything' happen while I've been gone?"

"Found out taday Mrs. Dubois has been callin' Baby doll 'a monster from hell'. She's been arrested fer it too."

"Arrested ain't good enough. I'll show her what a real monster is! No one calls my cub that!" Victor clenched his fist till his claws cut into his palms.

"Calm down Vic. She learned her lesson. Her own daughter told her off. Told hr that if she thought we were monsters then she didn't deserve to be her mother."

Victor unclenched his fists. "Well that shows Baby doll can pick good one's."

"Yeah. So when's yer next job?"

Last week in October. I'll be back mid-November."

"Why is it always busier this time of the year?" Logan flopped on to the couch.

"'Cause people want their enemies gone by the holidays." Victor sat down and pulled Logan on to his lap. "Tamorrow's yer birthday Jimmy." He whispered.

"Yea and?"

Victor smirked. "I got a present fer ya."

"Yeah what is it?" Logan asked in suspicion.

"If I told ya it'll ruin the surprise."

"Now I'm worried." Logan pointed out.

"Ya'll like it. So how's work?"

Logan sighed. "Slowin' down."

"Well it is almost winter so loggin' is gonna slow down." Said Victor a matter-of-factly.

"I think when ya get back in November we all should go huntin'." Logan contemplated out loud.

"Even Baby doll?"

"Yeah she's now 7 and she needs to learn ta hunt too. I know she's real small fer her age but she's a fighter."

A car pulled in. Logan got up and went to the door. "It's only ten, why are ya guys back?"

"Baby doll fell asleep." Allen said as he lifted her up from the front seat. Logan walked over and took her.

"Sorry she ruined yer fun."

"She didn't ruin it." Allen said.

"Yea some of the staff there were bein' real jerks ta us." Josh confirmed.

"Especially the dude at the concession stand. I tried getting a caffeine free soda and he kept giving me Mnt. Dew and Pepsi. It wasn't even for me it was for Charlet." Ian fumed.

The boys walked in after Logan. "So how was the dance?" Victor asked sarcastically.

"Hey Dad." Felix said. The others waved.

"I'm gonna go to bed, night."

"Night Tom."

"Same with me." Luke stated.

"Me too." Jake added.

"Same." Felix agreed. The rest nodded and went to their rooms. Logan placed Charlet in her bed then went to his and Victor's room.

Ian walked into the kitchen sluggishly. "Mornin' Mama. Happy birthday. What ya gonna do today?"

"Thanks, Panther. Yer father said he got me somthin' but won't tell me what it is, so he's gonna show me. But first I gotta get milk from the store. I'll be back soon." Logan grabbed his coat and left.

Allen walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Allen I'm gonna go take a shower, Mama went at get milk." Ian informed.

"Kay." Ian walked to the bathroom. He pasted Victor on his way thru.

Victor came in to the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. "Where's yer mother?"

"Went ta get milk." Allen looked at his father. "Can I ask a question?"

"Shot." Victor went to the frig for creamer.

"Do you love Mama?"

"Allen what's wrong?"

"It's just I've never heard you say it ta Mama or us."

"Yes. I love ya all. I just ain't good at sayin' it." Victor allowed a small smile to grace his face. "So what triggered this? Let me guess ya fell in love."

Allen looked down and nodded. "Ya should talk ta Jimmy. He's better with this shit then me."

Logan walked in 5 minutes later a placed 4 gallons of milk in the frig. "We'll be back by three cubs." Victor shouted.

"We're not cubs any more, Dad." Jake said as he walked into the room.

Victor mocked. "Look like cubs to me."

"See you cubs later and keep the house clean an' don't cause trouble."

"Kay, Mama." Allen answered.

They loaded into Victor's pick-up and drove off on a seasonal highway. "I found out Allen's fallen fer someone when ya were gone."

"Really? How'd ya find that out?"

"He asked me if I loved ya and them."

"What'd ya tell 'im?"

"I said yeah, but I don't say it 'cause I'm bad at words. And he should talk ta ya, seein' as yer better with that then me."

"I wonder who it is?" Victor shrugged then turned on to a four-wheeler trail. "I am curious as ta why we're goin' ta the middle of nowhere. I know my present involves sex in the back of yer truck but I don't think we had ta go _this_ far out in the woods."

"Well that's why it's called a bed. And there's more to yer present and that's where were goin'." Victor soon parked in front of a large mound of leaves.

"What is it?" Logan asked out of suspicion as he got out of the truck.

Victor smirked and picked up the tarp hidden under the leaves. Under it stood a black 1940's Harley Davison. Logan went over and inspected it. "I guess I owe ya." Logan looked over to Victor.

"It's yer birthday." Victor pointed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~six rounds later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan and Victor lay in the back of the truck only covered by a small blanket. "Jimmy what ya write when ya sign yer name?"

"James A. Howlett. Why?"

"Don't. ya ain't never been no Howlett. Write Creed, I don't care if ya hyphenate it. Yer mine and I want the world ta know it." Victor deeply and passionately kissed Logan. Logan quickly kissed back with the same force and feeling. When they let up to breath Logan was awestruck. Victor cocked a brow at Logan's expression.

"That was the first time ya've kissed me when we're not havin' sex."

"I didn't know if ya would exact it outside of sex."

"Vic, sometimes ya can be thick."

"I know. We should hurry back or else there won't be anything ta go back to." They dressed then Victor loaded Logan's present in the back. They drove off and returned home in 25 minutes.

"Yer late." Joked Josh.

"It's only five." Informed Victor.

"Ya said ya'd be home by three." Jake criticize.

"I'm gonna go make dinner." Logan pointed at the house as he spoke.

"But it's yer birthday Mama. So we'll make dinner." Felix announced.

"Thanks. There's stuff to make stew in the frig."

Victor unloaded the bike from his truck and pushed it over into the yard. "Wow. So that's yer birthday present."

"Yep." Logan confirmed Allen's thought.

"I think it needs some flames."

"Allen ya ain't touchin' my bike." Allen pouted to the command his 'mother' had given him. The rest of the night and Sunday went by pretty uneventful. But when Monday came being Monday things got a little hectic.

Logan shouted thru the house. "Breakfast!" ten feral children came running. "So who's turn is it to drive?" Everyone pointed to Jake.

"Guess it's my turn." As they ate the phone rang. KelTy excused himself to answer it. The others finished eating then got around. KelTy came out grumbling then. They left for school/work.

Logan finished his coffee said goodbye to Victor then left on his bike. Logan soon pulled into Harris's logging company. 2 men approached him. "Hey Logan. Nice ride!" The first man complemented.

"Hey Dan. Yeah it was a gift."

"I heard yer birthday was Saturday." Dan said.

"From what I hear yer like a hundred years old." Bill added.

"Someone lied to ya." Logan locked his bike up and headed to the office. "I'm almost two-hundred years old. One-hundred ninety-seven ta be exact." The three men grabbed their equipment for work before a lanky teen boy approached them.

"Umm Mr. Harris told me to come find Logan?"

"What do ya need, kid?"

"Mr. Harris said you'd be training me."

"Oh yeah. He told me that." Logan turned to the other men. "See ya at lunch." the two men nodded and waved. "Got a name kid?"

"Bryan."

Logan placed his gear back in the cabinet. "What did Harris want ya ta start with?"

"He said something about counting."

"Follow me." Logan started walking towards a large building. "How old are ya kid?"

"Just turned seventeen." The very sheepish Bryan spoke.

"Shouldn't ya be in school?" Logan opened the door and had Bryan step inside.

Bryan looked at his feet. "I can't afford to."

"I know that feelin'." Logan had the new kid sit in the chair in the tiny room. "Alright, what yer doin' is finding out how much weight in wood we're brin' in." Logan handed him a clipboard and pointed things out to him. "Ya write the time, truck number, weight before and after leaving. Then figure out how much wood weight."

Bryan nodded his head as he spoke. "I can do that."

"Ya won't have a truck fer about an hour, but right before lunch almost all the trucks come in. So only write weights an' figure out wood weight after lunch makes things easier." Logan lend against the back wall.

"It's funny you remind me of a kid in school." Bryan laughed nervously.

"Really? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good thing. He's name's Felix and he always made sure I understand the work in school."

"He's my second youngest."

Bryan tensed up. "Oh, so your Mr. Creed."

"Well yes and no. I use the last name Creed yes but I ain't their father, my brother is." Logan looked at the boy and realized he just confused the fuck out of him. "I'm their mother. Ya know how the boys are mutants? I'm one too. One of my abilities is I can have kids."

"But you said your brother is their father."

"Yea. I can only have kids with certain guys." Logan explained.

"So how'd ya fall for your brother?"

"Long story. Yer first truck's coming." Logan pointed out the glass.

Bryan wrote down the information, then began to figure out wood weight. "That should be a six not a five."

"Sorry. Not very good at math."

Logan smiled a little. "There's away ta fix that. There's some paper and a calculator in the second drawer. At the end of the day write 'em out then check the calculator ta see if yer right."

"Thanks."

"So why'd ya quit school?"

"My Dad had a heart attack and six years ago my Mom lost her right leg. But I'm not doing this for them."

"So who ya doin' it fer?"

"My twelve year old brother, in two years he goes to college."

"I like that." Soon enough it was lunch time. "Ya comin' kid?"

"I'm gonna finish up first."

"Ain't got lunch do ya?"

Bryan looked down. "No."

"How'd ya get here?"

"I drove my Dad's truck." Bryan looked up.

"Here's $15 go down to the fast food joint 5 miles up the road." Logan tried to hand him the money. But he put his hands up.

"I'm not asking for money."

"I'm not asking ya ta take it. I'm telling' ya. So take it and go get some food or I'll bet ya." Logan retorted.

"Yes sir." Bryan took the money and got in his truck then left. Logan walked over to his friends and sat down at the table to eat.

"So how's the new kid?" Dan asked.

"Shy but he'll do fine."

"He seems ta be a little young fer this." Bill pointed out.

"Yeah he's like 17. But he hangs out with Felix."

"He must be a good kid then." Dan said.

"Yeah. But let's hope he don't screw this up. 'Cause I heard his old man had a heart attack." Bill prayed.

"Yeah, but he's doin' this fer his genius kid brother."

About that time Bryan came back. Seeing as lunch was almost over everyone packed up. Dan and Bill loaded in the back of a truck with a few others. Logan stood behind it. "See ya guys later." The truck started to pull away when an axe fell on Logan's leg. "Fucker!" Logan pulled the axe out. "Damn it Sam hold (Thud) on to yer axe better."

"I'm so sorry Logan." Sam apologized.

Bill spoke up. "I think we need to call a doctor."

"Why? I'm fine."

"Not fer you. Fer the new kid." Dan pointed to Bryan.

"Shit." Logan got up and picked Bryan up. "Wake up kid."

"That looked painful." He joked.

"Not really." Logan joked back.

"I hope Victor don't kill me." Worried Sam.

"He ain't gonna kill ya." Reassured Logan. "Come on kid let's get back ta work." The rest of the day continued without a hitch. "Alright, kid I got tomorrow off so can ya handle this?"

Bryan nodded. "Yea, I think so."

"Good. See ya Wednesday." Logan hopped on his bike and went home. Dinner went by as peaceful as possible in the Creed house. "I want you cubs in bed in 20 minutes." Logan hollered.

"Mama is it okay if I go out and sit on the porch?" KelTy asked.

"Sure." Logan went into the kitchen and sat down with Victor to tell him of his day.

"Hey baby."

"I ain't yer baby. Now get off my property."

The stranger got face to face with KelTy. "But I missed you baby." He kissed KelTy rough and hard. KelTy shoved the stranger off of him. "Big mistake." the stranger pulled out a needle and stabbed KelTy in the neck. KelTy sank to the porch. "Ya should have excepted my offer the first time." The attacker began tracing and groping KelTy. "We're gonna have so much fun."

KelTy wanted to scream, thrash anything but his body couldn't move. But what upset him the must was what would his parents think. He couldn't even defend himself from one little human.

Victor opened the door and swung his fist right into the kid's head. Logan scooped KelTy up. "Josh call 911! Victor help me with KelTy!" Logan was becoming frantic. KelTy slowly gained control of his body and started to cry into his 'mother's' chest.

"I'm so sorry Mama."

"Shh. Why should you be sorry?" Logan held KelTy tight.

"'Cause I can't even defend myself from one person." KelTy wailed.

Victor bent down. "Yer still a cub. I don't expect ya to be able ta defend yerself." Victor gave KelTy a comforting smile. He stood up as the sheriff car pulled up to the house.

"Logan, Victor what's goin' on here?"

"Oh my head." The stranger sat up and held his head.

"I should have know it was you, John Pierce. The truant officer has been trying to prove you've been stoking Kelvin since the beginning of the school year." Hamilton explained.

"KelTy ya should have told us."

"I'm sorry Mama." KelTy's tears by this time had faded but he didn't let go of Logan.

Hamilton put John in the back of his cop car. "He needs to be looked at by the medic ta see if he's physically okay." A few moments later the medic arrived. Logan carried KelTy over to the car.

"I have ta talk with Hamilton. I'll be right back." Logan walked over to the cop car. "Can ya keep KelTy's name out of the papers and news?"

"Yeah. And I figured out what that kid put in the needle, it's a sedative to knock cows out."

"Damn 'im!" Logan walked over to KelTy "Can you walk?"

KelTy nodded. "Yeah."

"Do ya want ta stay in our room tonight?"

"No thanks Mama. I'll sleep in my room."

"It's your choice." Logan, Victor and KelTy walked into the house. KelTy walked towards his room as Victor and Logan walked to theirs. Logan flopped onto the bed. "I hope KelTy can get past this."

Victor laid next to him. "He's a Creed, we can get thru anything."

"I never wanted any of them ta have to."

"I know, but that kid ain't gonna be around much longer."

"Don't kill him. I want him to suffer."

"What do ya want me to do Jimmy?"

"Have Birdy give him nightmares that'll scare his grandkids." Logan snarled in hatred.

"Breakfast!" Logan shouted. Josh was the first to walk into the dinning room. He looked at the clock, it was now 8:30. "I called in fer all of ya. Yer all stayin' home." Logan explained as he handed Josh a plate. The others soon walked in and got plates. "Ya'll heard me right?"

"Yeah." Allen answered for them.

"Anyone get the mail yesterday?"

"No. ya want me to go get it?"

"No, Ian. I'll get it, you all eat." Logan walked out the door and the cubs continued eating. Logan walked back in. "Looks like Kitty's finally getin' married ta Lance."

"Shouldn't they have done that before having kids?" Josh joked.

KelTy mocked back. "To each his own."

"So what are we doin' taday?" Mike asked with a mouthful of bacon.

"I got a shipment of fruits and vegetables comin' in. so we need ta can them." Logan got more coffee.

"Can I help you Mama?" Charlet jumped up and down.

Logan scooped her up. "Of course ya can Baby doll."

"Yay!" Charlet squalid.

"Josh can you go down to the general store and pick up the first load of canning supplies? They're already paid fer."

"Sure, Mama." As josh left in Logan's pick-up another pulled in.

"Hey Trevor. What ya doin'?" Allen said from the porch.

"Came to see why ya weren't at work." Trevor explained.

"Family thing."

Logan walked out onto the porch. "If yer stayin fer a while ya can help us with cannin'."

Trevor shrugged. "Sure but I can't do tomatoes."

Seven more trucks pulled in and seven more boys got out. Before anyone could speak Logan said "Before ya ask the boys 're home 'cause of a family thing. And if yer staying yer helping'."

The boys looked at each other. "Alright." They said in unison.

"First we've got ta move furniture in the living room." Logan pointed to the house. The eight new comers quickly came in from the late October cold.

"Everything's got ta go to the back wall. Pablo, Ricky, Jay, and Steve can work in here with KelTy, Tom, Luke and Ian. The rest of ya are helping' me in the dinning room." They nodded and went their separate ways.

"Um, Mr. Creed where's Josh?"

"Logan, Willi and he went ta the store and should be back soon. Alright the table needs to be moved to that wall. Connor and Jake go get knives and stringboards. Trevor, Allen, Brently and Mike get the pots and pans."

Josh pulled into the driveway. Logan looked at Willi. "Go help him un laud the truck. Baby boy and baby doll help me move the chairs." Josh walked in. "Put the stuff on the table." Logan said. "You boys should go call who ever it is that ya need ta 'cause ya'll probably be here most of the day." The eight agreed and went out to call their guardians. Logan turned to his eldest 8. "Ya need ta tell 'em the truth."

"What ya talkin' 'bout Mama?" Allen asked sheepishly.

"I ain't stupid. I know you boys have crushes on 'em. An' I'm pretty sure they feel the same. I'll even try getin' ya alone wid'em." The boys sighed in complaint but agreed. The others soon came in. "Everybody good?"

"Yep." Ricky spoke for the group.

"When the semi comes we're gonna put all the stuff in the livin' room, so try ta keep it organized."

Soon a large semi pulled in, the boys unloaded it. By the end of the day they had canned all the fruits and vegetables, and the Creed boys except KelTy had told their best friend they had fallen head over heels for them.

"Mama can ya help me?" KelTy asked from the back of the house.

"You boys finish staking the shelves." Logan walked to the back of the house.

"I can't do it Mama. I feel too _dirty_ ta see if he love me." KelTy whispered as he held himself.

Logan hugged him. "There's away ta get rid of that feelin'. but I ain't tell ya how till after ya tell Steve." Logan let go of him and walked out into the kitchen. "Hey Steve can ya help KelTy bring in fir wood?"

"Sure Mr. Logan."

Soon after the two smiling boys returned with wood a jet landed in the yard. Storm and Kurt stepped out. "Hey Logan. We heard about Kelvin on the news." Storm greeted.

Logan became bitter. "I told them ta leave his name out."

Kurt spoke up "Dey did. Emma figured it out."

"So how is he?" Storm inquired out of worry.

"I'm fine." KelTy walked onto the porch. "An' ya shouldn't talk 'bout people."

"Mama can me and Josh go pick up Dakota and Trace?" Felix asked.

"Sure. You two should come in." Logan gestured for them to come in as Josh and Felix ran to Logan's truck and sped off. Storm and Kurt came in and sat at the dinning room table. "You boys and Charlet can go play in the basement if ya want."

"I dought you veren't going to let dem date but you just let dem go pick up two girls." Kurt joked.

"Trace and Dakota are boys. An' I don't let them date."

Mike came up behind Kurt and said "We're tryin' ta fix that."

"I'll think about." Logan retorted.

"Yes!" Michel shouted victoriously then went off to the basement.

"So how are things down at the mansion?"

"Well we just found out Peter's and Rogue's daughter's mutant." Storm explained.

"Yea vhat ever she touches is vhat her skin is made of." Kurt continued. "Emma's and Bobby's son, Jack has both deir power, vell not the diamondness."

"He's got ta be a handful. What about Kitty's and Lance's or Jeanie's and the Boy scout's?" Curiously Logan asked.

Storm continued. "He can be. Kitty's and Lance's son controls water and their daughter can go invisible. Scott's and Jean's daughter can mentally set things on fire."

"Sounds like the mansion is as lively as ever." Logan commented. Logan's pick-up pulled in and 4 males hopped out. They came running in the house. "Everyone's in the basement guys." Logan said. The 4 nodded and ran off towards the stairs.

"Victor walked into the kitchen. "You x-pups really need a car."

"Hey Vic. Everthing taken care of?"

"Perfectly" Victor dawned a menacing smirk.

Storm shook her head. "I don't even want to know. So do you two know about the other feral mutants in the area?"

"Yeah. There's 13 of 'em." Logan answered. "It's our territory so they're under our jurisdiction."

"Ve know but don't let dem do anyding rash." Kurt warned.

A noise was heard from the driveway. Everyone in the house went to the porch. 4 boys in letter-man jackets stood in the yard. Logan admittedly knowing who the leader of the outfit was, handed Kurt a paper. "Go here and bring back a Mr. Jeffery Sullivan Sr." Logan whispered. Kurt nodded and teleported.

"Missed ya in school today Felix." The leader of the group said manically.

"What do you want Jeffery?" Felix narrowed his eyes.

Kurt teleported back with a very confused man. The man spotted Jeffery. "Son what's going on here?"

Mike being the tech geek he was secretly pulled out a video camera. "Came to see Felix since he wasn't in school today."

"If that's all then I'm heading back to the house." He went to walk but was stopped by Kurt.

"Felix I heard you've been holding back on us in our fights." Jeffery stated in annoyance. "I bet the reason you stayed home today is so yer parents could teach you to be as queer as them." Victor's claws twitched. But Logan held him back.

"Hurry up and bet the shit out of the freak so we can go home." Mr. Sullivan spat.

"Can do Dad." Jeffery spoke as he took off his jacket.

"It's yer diction Baby boy." Logan put his hand on Felix's shoulder.

"Baby boy? Shows how queer you all are." One of the boys with Jeffery harassed.

"I know Mama." Felix replied.

The three boys and Jeffery laughed. Felix walked over to Jeffery and let himself get sucker punched in the stomach. He clenched his stomach then smiled. He showed Jeffery the term one hit k.o. with an uppercut.

Mr. Sullivan and the three boys stood there wide eyed and stunned. Logan turned to them "The sheriff will be here in a moment." The saying 'speak of the devil the devil will appear' holds true to Logan because a moment later there stood the sheriff.

Before the sheriff could say anything Mike ran over and handed him the video camera. Felix rolled his eyes. "Of course Mike recorded it."

Hamilton watched the video patiently. When it finished he looked up. "Looks like you five are under arrest." He quickly hand cuffed them the five throw them in the cop car and sped off.

"So vhy vere dey being so nasty to you, Felix?" Kurt inquired.

Felix didn't verbally respond instead he opened his mouth. Kurt and Storm looked inside and sough what resembled shark's teeth. "I can chew thru steel." Felix pipped.

"Wonder if they'll close the high school?" Dakota AKA Coyote asked Charlet.

"I don't so."

"Yeah the vice principle will take over." Trace added. Storm scowled.

"So Felix vhy iz it you never have fought back before?"

"I don't like being put on the same level as them and it's not like they could do any damage." Felix said in half annyonce and half in a matter-of-factly way.

"Well we have better be getting back." Storm said then her and Kurt left. "we heard earlier you guys know other ferals. So who are they?" Trace asked.

"Well there's the hyena twins, that bear girl and you ten." Logan stated matter-of-factly.

"What? You knew we were ferals?" Steve asked in astonishment.

"Ain't stupid. Now ou boys should get home it's almost nine."

The ten ferals groaned "Yes sir." After everyone in the Creed house was asleep Logan stolked off to his room followed by Victor. "Should we let the boys date?" Logan asked as he put on his pajamas.

"I don't care one way or the other. But what made ya think about this Jimmy-boy?"

"The boys confessed ta their best friends taday that they love 'em." Logan crawled into bed. Victor got in to his pajamas AKA his boxers and crawled in next to Logan.

"And?"

"They feel the same. Vic?" Logan turned to face his brother.

"Hmm?"

"Would you be mad if any of the boys were carriers?"

"No. ain't their fault." Victor pulled Logan closer. "We could always find out."

"Ya mean have Alexander give 'em a blood test." Logan placed his head on Victor's chest and mockingly asked "Ithought ya didn't trust 'im."

"I don't, but he won't do anything'. He wants ta see if he can make us inta a different species."

"Yeah, and we could also see if they're compatable."

"Pretty sure he'll be here tamorra."

"The only one we'd have ta ask if we can have a blood sample is Coyote." Victor nodded in agreement then kissed Logan on the forehead.

"Morning Mr. Logan um why is it ya had us all come down?" Trace asked.

Logan ignored them and went to the door. "Hello Ms. Morre."

"Hello Logan and please, Ann." Logan lead her and Coyote to the living room. Alexander entered right behind them with his normal now-you-see-me way.

"Why is _he_ here?" Michel hissed.

"I see Logan has not told you." Alexander Responded while looking at Logan. " I'm here to take some blood samples."

"Like hell!" Half of the room screamed.

Logan spoke up. "Yes you will! It's ta see if yer compatible or barers." No one complained in any way because just the tone of the alpha beta of the pack scared them. When Alexander finished he did his now-you-don't deparcher.

"So does that mean we can date?" Ian asked impatiently.

"Fer now." Logan said.

"Sweet!" Ian yelled in triumph.

"Ann." Logan turned to the woman. "Would it be fine if we took Dakota hunting with us in November?"

"I don't see why not."

"So does that mean Charlet will be goin' with you?" Willi asked.

"Yea, an' you nine should come too."

"Thanks Mr. Logan." Traced smiled.

"Hey Mama, can we go down town?" Josh inquired.

"I'm fine with it." Logan looked over to Ann.

"Keep a good eye on Dakota."

"We will."Allen responded in his normal big brother way.

After the 20 young ferals and Ms. Morre left Logan went outside to where his older brother was chopping wood. I think it's time the boys had a lesson."

Victor continued to chop wood. "In What?"

"Independence."

Victor stopped chopping and turned to his brother. "What'd ya got in mind Jimmy?"

"I'd like ya ta teach the six eldest ta build their own cabin on the property."

Victor walked ove to Logan. "Even when ya tryin' ta make 'em adults ya still baby 'em. I'll work on the blueprints while I'm gone."

"I'm supose ta baby 'em. We could give 'em them fer Christmas." Logan propused.

"I'll send ya pictures of 'em when they're done."

"That means I'll have ta erase 'em right afterwards."

"I leave tomorrow, Jimmy."

"I guess a small farewell is in order." Logan smiled devilishly.

The next few weeks went by with Logan working three days a week and the boys more or less consently in a make-out session. But the nine ferals kept the fact they were dating the Creed boys a secret from their friends and family.

Two days before Thanksgiving Victor returned home. But because it's an american holiday they don't have a feast, instead they have a large hunting trip. Seeing as 11 of them had never hunted before they opted for team hunting against the elk and deer herds. Some of the more experienced members would lead some towards the rest of the pack to be killed. They repeated this till said 11 had each killed at least 1; which was most of the males of the herds. They quickly loaded their prizes in to the back of a pick-up and drove off towards the house.

"Do you boys think ya could show 'em how ta skin and gut while me an'Vic get the smoke house ready?" Logan asked Looking at his nine sons.

"Course we can Mama." Allen smiled and if anyone knew Victor Creed they wouldn't think his offspring could smile that way.

They dicided it was best to start with Coytoe and Charlet seeing as they can be reather impatient. After they hung the skins to dry nine cars furiously pulled in. and nine ferals groaned and asked why their guardians where there.

"William! How could you?" A women shouted as she stepped out of her green neon.

"What did I do now Mother?" Willi asked in annoyance.

"How could yo kill an animal? We're vegatarins."

"No Mother! You are a vegaterin, not me I love the taste of meat!"

"Steven! Why would you kill an animal?" Asked a man after he stepped out of his PT cruiser.

"It's not like they deid fer no reason!"

"Yeah, the meat will be eaten, the skin used and the rest buried." Jay countiued.

"Jayson!" A couple coverd in crosses screeched. "I knew we should have never let you fratinize with _them_!" The woman schoocked.

"Same goes for you Ricky. I knew it would have been better if we had gotten you a private touder!" An olderly woman angrly shouted.

AndRicky shouted right back. "I can and always have taken care of myself just fine!"

"Enough!" Charlet shouted at the top of her lungs.

"How dare you speak to us like that demon!" One woman hissed.

"I'd watch what you say while you still can say it." Logan hissed back the warning.

"You must be their father. I don't care if you let your children hunt but don't drag ours down with you." Glared a man.

Logan ignored the man and turned to the nine. "Spill yer guts or I'll spill 'em fer ya." They gave him a look telling Logan they wished him to tell. But before he could Ms. Morre pulled in and steeped out with a confused look on her face.

"Hey Logan. Where's Dakota?"

Coyote ran up to her and hugged her waist. "Mommy!"

"Hey baby. Did you have fun?" She smiled and hugged him back.

Coytoe nodded. "Uhm, we hunted fer like these big deer things."

Ann encouraged his ethasim more. "Did you get one?"

Coytoe nodded. "They just finished teaching me how to skin and gut it." He giggled out.

"Ann! How could you let your son do something like that? Have you no morals?" The woman who was Ricky's mother figure accused.

"Oh get off your high horse Meg and back down to earth! I am Dakota's mother and legal guardian. If I say he can go hunting he can go!" No one spoke for this was the first time and probable the only time they'd see little Ann L. Morre angry. Ann turned to the nine. "How many of you are under the age of 18?" She was completely calm again. Trace raised his hand. "When do you turn 18?"

"June."

"Okay so your gurdain has say of what you can do for like 7 month. Not like ya'll really listen to them but hey."

A man with light brown hair spoke up. "Son where were you last night?"

"Grandma said I could stay at Connor's"

The man mumbled back. "Senil old woman."

"Do you have any complents to your son hunting with the Creed family?" Ann asked.

"None."

"Do ya want ta know why yer boys went huntin' with us?" Logan questioned the crowd. The crowd stared back. "Ya'll know the legend of Howlett Manor?"

"Yes. The groundskeeper became heavily drunk one night and shoot John Howlett. His son, James in rage became poused by a demon and killed the groundskeeper then dissapperd." Jayson's father retold.

"I don't remember being poussed."

"You can't be. That would make you 200 years old!" A women shouted.

"It most be the work of a demon!" Jayson's mother yelled. Her husband began to perform an exorcism on Logan. He got to the part of asking for the demon's name.

"I go by Logan and ya just heard my real name is James! And ya got ten seconds to stop splashing me and get that bible out of my face or so help me bub ya'll regret livin' long enough to be a priest!" the man swiftly backed away from Logan. "There's a reason why I'm still alive and that's 'cause I'm a muntant just like my kids and yer boys."

"What?"

"We need to send them to Xavier's."

"Or the U.S. government."

"How could my little boy be a muntant?"

"Knock it off! If ya send 'em ta the government they'll be deid in days! And if ya send them to Xavier's they'll send them right back! They won't force 'em ta stay there!" the group quickly quieted down to Logan's no-nonsense command. "Now ta finish explaining. Yer boys and my boys 're datin'."

"Jayson, how could you comite such a sin?" His mother hissed.

Logan spoke before Jay could. "Do you know I'm not their father?" The group eyed him in confusion.

"I'm their fater." Victor jumped down from his spot on the roof ta be next to Logan.

"We don't care if you are gay, knowing at some point you were with a woman." A member of the group hissed.

"I'm not their father, I'm their mother."

"That's not phyisacly possible." A women yelled.

"It's the type of mutant I am and maybe yer or my boys could be."

The group went to protest when Ann shouted. "For the way your behaving if there is a od I hope he doesn't let you anywhere near the gates of heaven!" Furious would be a weak word to discrbe Ann. "You should execpt your children for who they are no matter what!" The group coward and nodded. "Now wht don't you all head home and eat supper." She recommended in a calm voice.

The group began to leave. "Ann, Bob is it fine with ya if we took Coytoe and Trace with us to a wedding in Febuary?"

"Sure." Bob replied. "Son be in bed before the sun rises." Bob got in his car and left.

"I'm fine with it." Ann smiled. "I'm going to take Dakota home, my parents are coming up."

"Bye Coyote!" Charlet waved as the car pulled away.

"You boys want ta go with us?"

"Do we need ta wear a tux?" Trace nervously asked.

"I'm not wearin' one." Logan said. "Who's stayin' fer dinner?" all nine ferals raised their hands. "It's stew with biscuts an' gravy." Logan walked in the house towards the kichen.

"Man why does his cookin' have ta taste so good?" Steve asked retoricly.

"I know, right." KelTy agreed.

"Who taught him?" Pablo curiously asked.

"Our Dad." Allen answered.

"So what's his cookin' taste like?" Wolf inquired.

They shrugged. "He never cooks for us. He says it's Mama's job." Tom explained blankly.

"Well that's old fasion." Jay rolled his eyes.

The ten Creed kids came sleepily into the kitchen. "Happy birthday Dad." Charlet said whilst hugging him.

Victor patted her head. "Thanks."

Logan walked into the kitchen. "Mama can we have…" Luke was cut off.

"Keep it PG." Logan agreed but warned.

"Ya takin' yer truck?" Mike asked.

"No we're gonna walk."

Victor ave his brother a suspious look then shrugged. "We'll be back before sunrise."

"Not funny Dad." Josh retorted.

Victor gave a toothy grin. "I wasn't trying to be funny."

Victor and Logan grabbed their coats and headed out. They walked till they were half way between their house and the old mine. "What are you up to Jimmy?" Logan smirked and walked into an old abandoned cabin. Victor followed suit. Inside Logan was leaning against an old red sports car. "Is that?"

"Same make, model, and year."

"How long have ya been planning' this Jimmy?"

"Few years." Victor grabbed Logan ans smashed their lips together. Logan instantly opened his mouth to allow Victor to taste every inch of the cavren. "There is a bed room with abed in this old cabin." Informed Logan

"So wht are we still here?" Smirked Victor.

"I think Dad and Mama are up to sumthin'." Michel said as he got a soda out of the basement frig.

"Yeah. They're textin' pictures and deletin' 'em before we can see." Ian added.

"Maybe they're sending pornographic pistures to each other." Connor suggested from Jake's lap.

"No, Mr. Creed and Logan aren't like that." Puma disagreed.

"Maybe they're makin' sumthin' fer Christmas." Pablo said.

Ian pulled Pablo on to his lap. "Yeah but if they are it has ta be huge 'cause they started ta act like ths at the end of October."

"You said they do one individual gift and one group gift, so maybe they're makin' 'em by hand." Wolf suggested.

"Maybe." Felix answered

Logan and Victor slowly got dressed. "Jimmy I found a note on the coffee maker the other day from Alexander."

"I don't even want ta know how he got in." Logan shook his head.

"It said he'd bring the resolts on Christmas." Victor sat on the bed

"Speaking of Christmas did ya get their group present?"

"Birdy will diliver it that morning'. did ya get the four their presents?"

"Baby doll got a bow'n'arrow set, Baby boy got a medical book, Panther a history of mine exploseviesbook, and Mike a water proof night video camera. Now stop starin'!"

"Why? I like the view." Victor smirked out.

Logan held up a fist. "Yer gonna get a view of my fist if ya don't stop." Victor grabbed Logan into a kiss. They stayed that way till their visions became dark from lack of oxygen. "We have to go home Vic."

"But I'm enjoying myself." Victor gave his classic toothy grin as he leand back agaist the head baord.

"There's always New year's eve." Logan grabbed Victors clothes and throw them to him. Then started to pull his shoes on.

"I leave the 3rd Jimmy."

Logan tried his damndest to hide the sadness in his voice but was failing. "How long?"

"No later then the day before that trip ta the x-pups."

"Ya don't have ta go Vic."

"But if I don't, I owe ya and if I go ya owe me." Victor explaind whilst putting his shirt on.

"Asshole." Logan mumbled under his breath.

The next few days went by with the feral children shopping for their significant other. Seeing as they are still pretty oung they really couldn't buy much. Christmas morning arrived and around 5o'clock in the morning ten zombie like ferals walked in and laid their heads down at the table. "Ya can't eat if yer heads 're down." Logan spoke as he brought bowls of food to the table.

The menchin of food and the fact it was now in front of them woke them right up and they dug in. when they finished they placed their dishes in the sink. They walked into the living room.

In the middle of the room stood an ever gree; a blue spruce. Strings of garlin and ribbons incased the tree. Hand painted glass orniments hung from each boa. Small light candles were scatered in a porpuse mannor with a large light candle for a star. Being old fasion Victor and Logan always decorated the tree Christmas eve when the cubs were sleeping. Under the tree were ten rapped presents. The feral children looked at their parents. Both gave a slit nod.

Each picked up a parsil and unrapped it. The 4 youngest emidently thanked their parents for the gift. The six eldest were confused but thanked their parents anyway. They began to compare the drawings seeing as each was similar but each different from the rest.

"Mama why did we get drawin's of houses?" Josh asked.

"It's called a blue print and why do ya think?" Victor corrected

"Ya mean yer givin' us our own places." Luke held himself back from literly jumping for joy.

Logan informed them "No yer building' 'em. Ya start in April and Mike ya spy on anyone with that I'll smash it."

Mike held the camera for dear life then realized something. "Wait that means we get our own rooms." Him and Ian high-fived.

Logan answered with a sarcastic "Maybe."

"Now fer yer group present. Get yer shoes and coats on." Victor pulled on his combat bootes

They looked at each other then scrambled. Logan and Victor waited outside for them. The ten soon ran out to see what can only be discrided as a hippie van. "You got us a car!" KelTy let out.

"It has 5 seats but a large back. Gots oulets in it so ya can hook up yer games and frig." Victor quickly informed bluntly.

"It's the basement on wheels!" Giggled Charlet. The ten soon ran to tackle their parents. Seeing as both Victor and Logan mite as well be made out of stone, they held ferm.

"I'll take this as a thank ya." Victor chuckled.

"Why don't ya'll get dressed so ya can see yer other havles." Logan slitly mocked. "They can come ta supper if they want."

"They said they'd be here by noon." Jake pipped.

"When they get here can we paint the van?" Felix asked.

"I don't see why not especaily seeing as the registration says multicolor."Logan spoke as he walked towards the house.

"I'll call Puma and see if he has paint." Allen offerd the ten other ferals soon arrived. The quickly exchanged gifts then went to work on painting the van. They had Logan and Victor stay inside so it could be a surprise. But Puma didn't bring much paint so they didn't even get to finish the background. Thinking it would be best to throw a tarp over the van if they wanted it to remain a surprise.

As they placed the tarp over the van they all noticed someone walking up the driveway. "Mama the pricks here!" Jake said inhis normal informing way,

Logan stepped onto the porch. "Wonderin' when he'd show up. Grab yer stuff and come in." All 20 did as they were told and hurried in to clean themselves of car paint.

Charlet handed Coyote a washcloth. "Looks like you tried eatin' the paint." She giggled.

"Noit my fault my faced itched." Coyote muddered as he scrubbed his face.

Alexander entered the house and walked into the living room. "May I ask what is with the nickname?"

"What prick? It's 'cause yer a prick." Jake informed him from his spot on the couch."

"I'll begin when everyone's ready." Alexander looked about the room. "What a lovely tree." He mused out loud. Everyone slowly filed in either sitting on the couch or on some's lap who was on the couch. Charlet and Coytoe sat in the arm chair and Victor and Logan stood next to each other leaning against the doorway.

Alexander pulled out a stack of papers from under his mantle. "I'll start by giving you yer individual results then pairs."

"Whatever" was most everyone's response.

Alexander handed the Creed boys theirs first; none of them were carriers. Then the other nine feral boys; they were all carriers. This slightly upset them because it made them like girls. Logan rolled his eyes as if saying you'll get over it.

"Now for your pair results." He pulled another stavk of paper out of his mantle. He handed each couple a paper exept Charlet and Coyote. Their paper was handed to Logan. They read the papers over and to celibrat the results they kissed passionately till they were gasping for breath. Charlet and Coyote grabbed each others hands and jumped for joy. "Enjoy the rest of the hoildays." Alexander spoke as he left the house.

They did end up enjoying their hoilday. Victor soon left for his 'job'. the 20 young ferals each weekend slowly painted and unfinished the van. All in all it was quiet and calm till the night before Victor was to return.

"Mama there's people in the yard." Charlet worriedly spoke as she peacked thru the curtains.

"Basement all of ya!" Logan ordered with a growl.

"But…" Allen tried to object.

"Now an' lock the door. Only come out when I tell ya." Logan went on the porch and shut the door. "What do ya want bub?"

The man in the middle probably their leader spoke "We're looking for Mr. Creed."

"Ain't here."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Nope."

"Is there anyway to get a hold of him?"

"No."

"You're not being very coupertive. Maybe we should hellp with that." The other 2 men raised their guns.

"Yer too chickens hit ta try it." the 2 men looked at each other then fired.

When Charlet heard the shots fired she ran towards the stairs. Felix and Allen grabbed her before she could get there. "We have ta help Mama!" She struggled to get free of their arms.

"Charlet bullets won't hurt Mama." Allen started. "But they'll hurt you." Felix finished. Charlet stopped struggling and submitted.

"Can you cubs get me three chairs and lots of duck tape." they swiftly brought him the supplies and he tied the men to the metal chairs. "Keep an eye o them but don't talk to 'em. I gotta make a phone call. Oh and put Charlet ta bed." Logan walked over to the phone.

"Ello."

"Remy it's Logan."

"Logan mon ami. What can Gambit do for vous?"

"Where are ya?"

"A casino in a small loggin' an' minin' town near South Wabasca lake."

"Good can ya get ta 5th on snake hollow?"

"Oui, pourque?"

"I got a surprise fer ya."

"Gambit not sure."

"Oh this surprise is the good kin'."

"Gambit be dere in vignt." Remy hung up the phone.

Logan went back into the dinning room. "Ya boys can go ta sleep." Sounding more like an order then it was suppose to.

"Kay." Allen answered then him and his brothers walked to their rooms.

Logan settled himself at the kitchen island and waited for Gambit, who came soon later with a knock on the door. "It's open."

Gambit opened the front door and soundlessly shut it. He walked to the kitchen. "'Ow did vous manage ta

Ge' dis place mon ami?"

"Built for me." Logan looked up at him.

"Lo ya said ya had a surprise pour moi." Logan smirked and walked into the dinning room. Gambit stared at the feral then followed. "3 homes taped ta chairs ain't a good surprise mon ami."

Logan grabbed the group's unconscious leader's hair to show his face. "Recognize 'im now?"

"If it ain't Ken. Gambit wonderin' when he'd come lookin' for 'im."

"Offered my brother money ta kill ya. He declined so they came here ta make 'im change his mind."

"Lo, you have kin?" Gambit gave him a questioning look.

"I got my memory back at the end of 2011."

"So why di' he decline?"

"Only offered half a mill."

"Gambit stole more den dat in one night." Labeu scoffed.

"S'why he declined."

"So where is dis frere of yers?"

Logan shrugged. "He's 'pose ta be here tomorrow er tonight."

"When he ge' here Gambit give 'im a than' ya gif'."

"An' what wou' that be?" Logan light a cigar. "A big bottle de brandy." Gambit smiled and opened his jacket to reveal a large bottle of very expensive brandy.

Logan breathed out smoke. "He'll enjoy that."

"Vhat should ve do wid 'em" Gambit looked at the 3 men.

Logan shrugged. "We'll see when they wake up." Logan picked up a car sound getting close then pulling in. he smelled if was Victor so he didn't worry.

Victor walked into the house then went to the dinning room. "Got enough duke tape Jimmy?" He asked sarcastically.

Gambit turned too see who spoke. Then turned to Logan. "Wolvie, Sabes yer bruder?"

"Course I am Cajun. I see they don't take no fer answer."

"So what ya gonna do wid 'em?"

Victor gave an evil menacing smirk. "Be back in 20 minutes." He grabbed the backs of the 3 metal chairs and walked towards the door.

"Bring the chairs back." Logan said before taking a long drag off his cigar. He breathed out smock then looked at Remy, who was sitting at the table. "Need anything'?"

"A drink s'il vous plait."

"Best I got is soda." Logan said as he looked in the frig.

"Orange if ya have any." Logan grabbed a can and handed it to Remy. "Must've bee' a real shock ta fin' ou' yer frere is Sabertooth."

Logan shrugged "Not really." Gambit said nothing more, making an awkward silence but not for Logan till Victor came back with the 3 chairs.

"Jimmy we got any beer?"

"No." Logan took one last drag then put out his cigar.

"Damn." He swore the sat down.

Gambit pulled out the bottle. "Here Sabes fer declinin' 'em." He slid the bottle a crossed the table.

Victor looked at the bottle then opened it. He took a long drink then a sleepy Charlet walked in. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Victor asked/commanded.

"I was but I heard and smelt you."

"Ello petite, my names Remy mos' call m' Gambit. Vhat's yer name?"

"Charlet." She responded as nine feral boys walked in.

"Hi Dad." Felix half waved.

"So this is the guy ya called Mama?" Mike pointed to Gambit.

"Gambit confused."

"Thought ya bein' so close ta the weather witch she'd explain thin's ta ya." Victor said before finishing of the bottle.

"Gambit ain't seen 'Ro in few years."

"We're headed there." Logan looked at the clock before continuing. "Tamorrow, if ya want ta come wid."

"Sure, Gambit come."

"Ya got a license an' a car right?" Logan looked at his cubs.

"Oui, ya need Remy ta drive fer some of yer petites?"

"Yeah we're bringin' ten others too."

Gambit nodded in understandment. "Bette' ge' back ta my 'otel Bonne nuit." Gambit left then the feral pack headed to their rooms.

Starting that morning the 22 ferals and 1 Cajun packed for their 3 day trip or how ever long Gambit was going to stay. "Gumbo ya got the six eldest. They probably won't talk much."

"Why dat mon ami?" Logan pointed to the 18 member make-out session in the living room. "Oh la la. 'Ow dey hold deir breath dat long?" Logan shrugged.

"Kitty is Logan and 'em comin'?"

"Yeah. They should be here in like ten minutes." Kitty answered Rogue from the top of the decorating ladder. "So how's the food coming?"

"Fine I just wish Peter would takeTatiana, so I can finish the cake." She huffed.

They both turned around as they heard cars pulling in. they could hear Storm outside. "Nice to see you Logan, Victor." Gasp. "Remy I missed you so much." They heard the man chuckle softly. "Nice to see you too little sister." " Let's go inside where it's warm." As soon as Storm opened the door a mop of people came in.

"How da ya'll keep multiplyin'?" Rogue inquired.

"Intorductions later." Logan deemed.

"Serously Toad Shower! Yer in the wedding." Lance complaind as the two walked in.

"Yo Lance seriously stop naging me dog."

"Then shower _with _soap!"

"I can't yo. I break out in haves."

"And my don't you use toothpaste or mouthwash?"

"Closes my throut, dog."

"Well you better find something 'cause you ain't stinking at my wedding!"

Logan through a bar of herbal soap at Toad's head. Toad caught it after it hit him. "Oww. Yo what was that for?" Toad rubbed his head.

"Use it, ain't got no chemicals in it, it's even safe ta eat. Thu it probably taste like shit." Logan informed. Kitty giggled, "That gives new meaning to mouth wash." Toad scowled then went up stairs. "Yer bein' nice again Jimmy." Victor half mocked. "And yer bein' a cold hearted bastard." Logan insulted back. Behind Logan, Kurt teleported in and snatched by his throat. Ricky snarled, "Don't do that!" "Sorry." Ricky realized Kurt. "Kitty, Jean's looking for you, something about your dress." "Guess I should go see what's wrong." "And I should go finish the cake." Rogue said as she went with Kitty. Victor looked at Lance, "Ya got drinks?" "Yeah. Kitty bought a shit load of wine and champagne and I got 2 large kegs." "Ya can keep the frilly shit, we'll stick with the beer." Logan bluntly said. "Speedy Gonzales and the Red bitch here?" Victor asked to no one specifically. "It'sQuicksilver." Pietro zoomed in. "My name is Scarlet Witch." Wanda walked in. Charlet smiled at her. "They call me scarlet at home." "And why is that small one?" Charlet took off her winter hat to revile her mid-back length red hair. Many gave her a strange look. Beast walked into the living room. He looked at the group eyeing Charlet's hair. "May I inquire what you all are staring at?" Many of the non-ferals looked to see who was behind them. "Charlet was just showin' 'em why she's called Scarlet Charlet." Coyote answered. "Yea her hair is quite red: it even makes Jean's look light. Did your mutation cause this?" "No." Charlet simply stated. "Not everythin's caused by the x-gene." Coyote giggled. "See ya guys later." Lance pointed up the stairs. "Let's continue this conversation in the dinning room with everyone else." Storm offered. Half of them shrugged. They walked in and sat at the table. Scott was hanging decorations with his and Jean's daughter handing him the decorations. Jean came in from the kitchen. "Hi guys."She sat down followed by Scott and their daughter. "Didn't think you'd show up because…" Logan cut Scott off. "'Cause we didn't go to yers or Rogue's. Yers was in the south and Rogue's was in Russia." Jean trying to prevent a fight changed the subject. "I see you brought some friends." She smiled at the ten ferals. Logan looked at them then nodded. "Names Trevor. Call me Puma." "Connor. Con" "Call me Willi." "Jay or Blue Jay." "Just Ricky." "Brently but call me Wolf." "Pablo." He smiled out. "Tracins but please just call me Trace." "Dakota, but everyone calls me Coyote" The boy half howled the last word. "So what type of mutants are you?" Storm asked politely. "All ferals." Ricky answered quickly. Kurt turned to Logan "Herr Logan, what of the other 3 ferals you spoke of?" "Ya mean the hyena twins and the bear girl? Who cares, they're stockers, man." Puma answered for Logan. "Stalkers?" Hank raised a brow. "Yea, all through high school they followed us around." Allen confirmed. "Why would they like follow you around?" Kitty inquired. "You went home for a while didn't ya?" Logan joked. Kitty glared. "'Cause they thought they coulda got wid us, seein' as they are the only older female ferals." Jake ignored his 'mother's' comment. "Like anyone would ever get with them." KelTy added. "Yea. The hyenas laugh hysterically at everythin' and that bear is so, so creepy." Steve continued. The 17 ferals nodded in agreement. "So how long till this thing starts?" Willi asked impatiently. "About 20 minutes." Hank said as he looked at his watch. "As long as there ain't a priest." Jay mumbled under his breath. Kurt being one of the closest to him heard him. "Vhat is vrong vid being a priest?" "I don't like priest or religion." Jay bluntly answered. "I am studying to be a priest." Kurt informed. "Cool for you, I don't care." Retorted Jay. "Cool it song bird." Logan warned and Jay shut up. Storm smiled nervously, "Let's go take our seats for the wedding." Many shrugged and went to their spots in the backcourt yard for the ceremony. The judge took his spot at the podium as the men came out to stand. Soon the flower girls walked out with kitty behind them. She was wearing a Victorian style white wedding dress. Their vows were simple and the 'I do's quick. The dinner held afterwards went by as smoothly as possible, with only minor mishaps. The sun set as the reception began. Many of the adults drank the wine and champagne, and fewer drank beer. Logan and Victor stood against a wall. Not really doing anything, not even talking. Just drinking from their red plastic cups. Scott walked by carrying his sleeping daughter. "You know a party isn't just drinking?" The two of them looked at him for a moment. "Yea and?" Logan said. Scott gave an irritated sigh. "So where are your kids?" Logan glanced at Victor. "Livin' room." Logan finished the contents of his cup. Scott started to walk away, "Surprised they're not in bed. It's almost 2 in the morning."

"Nah, they're asleep just in the livin' room, boy." Victor finished off his cup. Scott ignored Victor's insult and walked towards his daughter's room. Seeing as almost all the alcohol was gone and it was early in the morn, everyone decided they should turn in as well. As the group, many carrying children entered the living room they sough Kurt pocking one of the sleeping ferals. The 18 ferals were sleeping in a circle with the two youngest in the center one the floor. "Elf what are ya doin'?" "I've been trying to vake dem up so dey can sleep upstairs, but dey von't vake up." "That's 'cause they deem ya no threat and could sleep thru anythin' ya do." "They're naïve and too trustin', remind ya of anyone Jimmy?" Taunted Victor. "Fuck off Vic." "So how do ve vake dem up?" Logan smirked, "Breakfast." The 20 ferals' popped up and looked at him. Trace rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand. "That was mean Mr. Logan." "Yer not suppose ta sleep in the livin' room." Victor reminded. They groaned and started towards the stairs. Coyote and Charlet made it about 3 steps then fell back to sleep. Allen and Puma picked them up and continued up the stairs. "I thought Kurt was like so totally obsessed with food." Kitty joked. "I'm not obsessed, I just love food." Kurt argued. Many laughed at the two's antics, then went towards their own rooms. Logan pulled out plates from the cupboard as Storm, Jean, Beast and Cyclops walked in to the kitchen. Scott looked at the table, "You cook?" Logan ignored him, "Breakfast!" 20 ferals came rushing down the stairs with hung over and or half a sleep mutants following. The ferals grabbed plates and filled them. "Get food before it's gone." Logan informed the others. They looked at him then grabbed plates and got food. "Why have you never cooked here before Logan?" Hank asked as he pored himself coffee. "Maybe I don't like cookin'." Logan filled a large plate. "So yer cookin's awesome, Mr. Logan." Steve said with his mouthful of suddenly throw the plate, Victor appeared and caught the plate. "Don't talk with yer mouthful." Victor scolded as he caught a fork from Logan. "Sorry." Steve apologized after swallowing. "Steve's right yer cookin's better then the chef's at my guardians' place." Ricky commented. "Yea and it has meat in it." Willi added. "Logan you won't tell my mom that yer cookin's better then hers, will ya?" Coyote looked down at his food. "Ain't like she'd be mad at ya, Coyote.' Trace spoke as he took bacon off of Felix's plate. "Hey!" "Charlet stole mine." "Then why are you stealin' mine?" "'Cause they're yours." Trace smirked out. "Then I'm stealin' yer eggs." Felix reached for Trace's plate. Trace pulled his plate away elbowing Willi in the head. The older feral let out a pre-historic wale right into Mike's ear. Mike placed his hand over his ear. "Ah! What was that for?" He shoved Willi. Before Willi could push back Victor growled loudly. All of the 20 ferals stopped and quietly started eating again. Storm almost laughed. "Have you ever thought of working here? Because the mansion could use someone to keep everyone in line." "Hate kids and cities." Victor placed his plate in the sink.

"Yet you have 10 and brought 20 with you." Hank ignored the 'Blue Rug' and walked into the living room. The others of his pack and the ones they are courting finished eating and followed him. "Borrowin' the danger room." Logan said as he left the room. Kurt looked at everyone, "Let's go vatch." "Sorry Kurt can't." Kitty declined. Scott, Jean, peter and the children pouted then he, Storm Hank and Rogue walked to the control room of the danger room. The 4 watched out the windows at the 22 ferals. The 20 young ferals were charging Victor and Logan. The 2 grabbed them, throw them then the 20 would try again. After about an hour the 20 were exhausted and yielded. "Jimmy how much money ya got on ya?" "$200.' "20 rounds?" "Sure, see ya'll later." The 20 nodded and headed to the control room. "So why did you guys fight?" Storm said turning to them. "It's ta teach us ta defend ourselves." Jake answered. Rogue pointed out the window, "So what 're they doin'?" "Messin' around." Tom opened a book. "Messing around? They look like they are going to kill each other." Hank said looking out. Logan sunk his claws into Victor's stomach. Victor socked him in the jaw. Logan flies back. After he hit the wall he jumped at Victor. Victor stepped barely far enough back but his shirt was shredded. Logan smirked. Victor throw off the remainder of the shirt then left hooked Logan. But missed and kicked the younger feral in the kneecap, causing a shattering sound. Logan fell forward and was punched in the gut. Storm, seeing Victor's back gasped. "I thought the healing ability prevented scaring." She asked to Beast. "I as well." "From what we know, Dad got those when he was a kid." Allen said holding Puma. "From vhat you know? As in you guys don't know very about dem?" Kurt asked. "Dad and Mama do not speak much of their past." Tom explained not looking up from his book. "Join the club." Rogue mumbled. "So vhy are dey doing dis?" Kurt pointed out the window. "Probably fightin' over who buys the alcohol." Josh said smirking at Willi. "Which remin's me, did any ya drink last night?" Rogue turned towards the door. "None of us drink." Pablo spoke grabbing Ian's arm to leave. The rest of them did the same. "Dat's surprising seeing as you're Logan's." Kurt said as they walked down the hall. "Mama says we're not old enough ta drink." Allen explained. "Or curse." Mike added. "Seriously? Logan never seemed like one to be so strict about that stuff." Rogue opened the elevator. "You'd be surprised." Josh chuckled out. "We still have a curfew." Jake said. "Isn't it like ten?" Puma asked. "Yea but my bed times 8." Charlet answered. "Vow Logan's gotten all parental!" Kurt joked. "You need better jokes priest." Willi blankly stated as they got out of the elevator. Kurt started to pout. "Don't feel bad the only one who can make Willi laugh is Josh." Puma patted Kurt's shoulder. "Yea im' hungry. I'm gonna go make some mac'n'cheese." Ian pointed to the kitchen. "I don't think so! I'll make ya some but you ain't makin' anythin'." Josh slapped Ian in the back of the head. "Oww." Ian rubbed his abused head. "I'm not gonna make anythin' explode." "Babe, you might not try ta make anythin' explode but it always does so just let Josh do it." Pablo used his position with Ian to persuaded him.

The X-men in the living room looked at them in utter confusion. "I only did that once." Pouted Ian. "Are you two dating?" Kurt asked cautiously. Josh rolled his eyes and pulled Willi into the kitchen with him. "Are you blind?" Ian gave them a your-stupid look. "I'll take dat as a yes." "Remy woul' watch it if Remy vas you mon ami. You may offended les petites." "Vhat?" "Dey all togethe'." "Wait ya'll 're together?" "Duh!" Willi shouted from the kitchen. "Dat means you got Logan to let you date." Kurt thought out loud. "Yeah, you guys got wifi?" Mike interrupted. "Yes, why?" Storm inquired. "Got homework ta do." "What are you in school for?" Hank asked as Mike pulled out a laptop. "Computer specialist." "Good, what do you boys do for a living?" Storm inquired. "I'm a mechanic." Said Allen. "I paint cars." Answered Puma. "I teach at a youth correction facility." Jake stated. "I'm a guard there." Con added. "I cook at the cook down town diner and Willi cooks fer the school." Josh shouted. "I'm a miner." Pablo said cheerfully. "I'm in school to be a mine explosives expert." Ian chirped. "Me and trace are still I high school, but we're goin' ta be doctors." "I work at Nintendo as a designer and Steve's a sells man there." "I work in construction and Tom's a buildin' engineer." Jay put in. "Ricky works at the zoo and I'm working at a pharmaceutical company." Luke lend on Ricky. "And I work for a tech support." Wolf told. "Never thought anyone related to Logan could be smart." Scott joked. "Mama and Dad helped us with our homework, Summers." Tom glared. "What? I've never seen Logan even touch a book." "Just because you haven't doesn't mean anything." Tom said. "What did they help you with, subject wise?" Storm inquired. "Dad helped with math and science. Mama helped with ELA and history." Tom pulled out a book. Crake, smash and crunch sounds were heard from the basement. "For being in love thus two have an odd way of showing it." Storm sighed out. "Who ever said they were in love?" Allen asked. "You mean?" Tom cut off Storm's question. "They love each other as brothers but are not in love." "YOU MOTHER FUCKING DICK WOD! WHAT THE HELL?" "Yer still buyin' the beer." Victor walked into the living room, Logan not far behind holding his right hand to his chest. "It's gonna take an hour ta heal this all the way." Logan spat. "What happened to your hand?" Beast asked. "I ripped the flesh and muscle off it." Victor said as he pulled a shirt on. The members of the X-men in the room eyes widened. "Let me see it." Beast ordered. "Chill I'll be fine." Logan lifted his hand. "Watch." Cells were beginning to crawl up from his arm. They formed nerves, muscles, ligaments, and tendons. After a few moments skin crawled up and his hand was again complete. "See." Logan slowly opened and closed his hand a few times. "I never know your healing ability was so…" Storm began. "We can re grow 98% of our bodies." Victor stated. "Even?" Storm blushed. "Yea. I've re-grown mine twice." Logan informed. "TMI!" Kitty shouted from the kitchen. "So why did you cut Logan's hand off?" Kurt turned to Victor. "He cut my hair." "'Cause you destroyed my boots." "I did that 'cause you ruined my shirt." "You two are like little kids." Rogue shook her head. "We're gonna live forever." Victor shrugged. "An' you owe me beer." "I only got 200, so it ain't gonna be much Old man." "Ain't much older then you Baby brother." "But yer still older." "Whatever Badger." "Chipmunk." "Jamie." "Vicky." "James Andrew." "Cold hearted bastard." "An' yer too fuckin' kind fer yer own damn good. Now beer." Victor walked out the front doors. "Don't let Coyote or Baby Doll on the roof." Logan said as he followed Victor. "Humph." Charlet pouted. "Meow." Coyote and Charlet turned to see a gray cat on the windowsill. Their eyes dilated to take over their irises. They jumped at the cat. The cat ran out of the room. "Kitty!" The youngest ferals shouted as they ran. "Yea, you might want ta rescue yer cat, Kurt." Jake said. Kurt teleported out then back. He slowly petted the very shaken cat. "Vhat is vrong vith dem?" "They wanted to hold the cat." Allen sat down on the couch. The 2 came running back into the room. "I wanted to pet the kitty." Charlet pouted along with Coyote. The cat tried hiding its self in Kurt further. Pietro limped in "Why did I just get ran over?" "Maybe you were in their way." Jay proposed. Pietro looked at them "No!" "So vhy do dey stay togeder?" Kurt turned to the ferals. They shrugged. "I can't believe Mama cut Dad's hair." Mike said from his computer. Josh and Willi brought out food for their feral pack. "Yeah, wonder what he'll do." Ian said with a mouth full. "Why would he care about his hair?" Rogue asked. "'Cause he's been growin' it out fer 50 years." Allen explained. "Vow. So vhat vas vid deir argument?" Kurt asked. "Yeah, it seemed rehearsed ." Storm added. "Oh it is. They have that argument almost everyday." Puma said. "It means the world is right." Added Con. Mike looked up and turned the laptop around. "I got the photos uploaded." What photos?" Hank inquired. "Of our van." "The basement on wheels." Charlet giggled. "Vhat?" Kurt knitted his brow. "We have almost the same furniture in the van as in our basement." Jake explained. "Here look at the paint job we did." Mike handed Kurt the laptop. "The Creed Boys And Scarlet Charlet! Nice." "That's what most of the town calls them." Ricky told. "What do they call Sabertooth?" Rogue inquired as she looked at the laptop. "Most of the town calls him Mr. Creed. Not many have seen him but they fear him." Pablo said in a happy tone. "What did he do to make them fear him?" Storm questioned. "Nothin' much." Victor said from behind them. "Ah!" Kurt, Rouge and Storm screamed. "My ears." Logan complained. "How did you do that?" Rouge asked. "We didn't do anythin'." Logan answered. Victor took out a bottle of whiskey and chugged it. "I read an obituary of your father and it said he was a heavy drinker as well." Hank said. "Vic is nothin' like our old man! He was the devil!" "I'm a walk in the park compared to him." Victor growled. "So why did you name one of your sons after him?" Hank inquired. "Thomas means twins." Logan answered, "As in Gemini, two faced, opposites. It was to have him the opposite of him." "An' Jimmy has guilt," Victor added. "Shut up!" "Vhy is your fader a devil?" "He put me thru the seven levels of hell." "Seven levels of hell?" Storm cocked a brow. "Seven years of torture. Ya've seen my back. He once carved my name in my back." "Wait, Victor Creed isn't your real name is it?" Hank inquired. "Nope, choose it 'cause it means the conquerors faith." "So what's your real name?" Asked Storm. Victor downed another bottle of whiskey. "Dog." "Doug?" Rogue asked. "No, d o g. Dog." "What did your mother think about that?" Storm inquired. Victor shrugged. "Died when I was three." "Few months later my mother married John Howlett." Logan added. "Why did your have an affair right after she got married?" Questioned Hank. "It was an arranged marriage, Blue." Logan answered. "Frail was insane fer fallin' fer our old man." Victor lit a cigar. "Yep." Agreed Logan. "Guilt got her like it does you." Victor mocked. "Yer an asshole." "Guilt? What guilt do you have Logan?" Storm asked, "Is it for killing your father?" "That's his big guilt. It's why Jimmy goes by Logan." Victor exhaled smoke. "I dought your fader's name vas Thomas." Kurt said confused. "His last name was Logan." Victor clarified. "Makes me wonder how horrible he was if Logan has guilt 'bout killin' him." Rouge mused. "When I was 'bout four, right after Jimmy was born, my fangs and claws began to grow. When he saw them he tied me to a chair and ripped them out. That became an everyday thing for seven years. He has tied me to the wall and whipped me for many a hour every Sunday. He on a few occasions took the blunt side of an axe and broke every bone in my arms and legs. Then he'd take the other side of the axe an' shave the skin off my back. He has whipped me while holding my head under water. He had taken a branding iron to my face, hands, feet, and chest. He broke every bone in my face, hands and feet. An' every now an' again would tie me ta a chair and set me on fire." Victor put out his cigar. "I still did his an' my job everyday." "Vhy Vould he ever do such a ding?" Kurt stuttered out. "He swore I was possessed by the devil." "I now truly appreciate child servers." Rogue said. The others including the ferals nodded in agreement. "Why? Pretty much everyone around knew and wouldn't do a damn thing. Not that they could. He was a force to be reckoned with sober." Victor informed them. "He could be sober?" Logan mockingly asked. "After you were born, not really." For a split second Logan's eyes filled with guilt and shame.I chose death before dishonorI'd rather die then live down on my knees Bury me like a soldier with my DIGNITY "Mike what did I tell ya 'bout messin' with my phone?" Logan asked rhetorically. "I just gave it a ring tone. It's yer favorite song too." Mike pouted. "Do ya want yer camera smashed?" Threatened Logan. "No!" "Then don't ever mess with my phone!" "From a lapdog?" Victor asked Logan. "Fury. Says he's comin' ta 'visit' us here." "Didn't he retire from the military." Rogue said. "Yeah, he retired but now he's workin' in the background." Logan spoke. "So vat does he vant?" "Ta be an annoyin' military lapdog." Victor retorted. "Why would he want to come here?" Scott asked. "Didn't say." Logan said. "Did it say when he'd be here?" Scott asked. Logan ignored him and went out the door towards the woods, Victor with him. Everyone gave a strange look at them. They soon went out to them. Logan and Victor were looking at the woods when a pack of wolves came out. Logan walked to be in between them and the school. He sat on the ground. "Vhat iz he" Victor put his hand in front of Kurt. "Watch." A large black wolf walked up to Logan. It placed its forehead to Logan's. the wolf looked up into Logan's eyes. "It's nice ta see ya too." The wolf nuzzled Logan then the other wolves came over and greeted him. "Dad?" Allen looked at Victor. "This is his wolf pack." The group still looked on in confusion. A white wolf walked over to Victor and sat in front of him. It bowed its head. Victor bowed his and followed the wolf. Victor sat down next to Logan. Both ferals watched the black wolf. "By foot?" Logan asked. The wolf shook its head no. "How long?" Victor questioned. The wolf just looked at them. "Can this day get any better!" Logan fumed. The wolf laughed at Logan's comment. "Okay, someone want to explain what's going on?" Scott asked to all. "We have a visitor comin." Logan said. He pulled out a cigar. "Who is it? Beast inquired. "A friend." Logan breathed out smoke. "So who are they?" Allen asked. "This is Black Rose and her sister White Magnolia." "Could you be more specific?" Jake asked. "Ya know the reservation on the left side of the lake?" Victor started. The ferals nodded. "This pack protects the reservation. Jimmy helped raise some of this pack." Victor took Logan's cigar. "When will she be here?" Mike inquired. "I am here." A raspy voice came from a hooded figure at the edge of the woods. The wolves bowed their heads. "It is nice to see you again James, Victor." "Shouldn't ya be died?" Logan joked. "Shouldn't you? You grow up with and were older than my grandmother." She removed her hood. "I have come with a message. A war is coming. This war will be both words and actions." She had gray hair that one could tell it was once a jet black and her eyes were blind. "This war is over rights. They fear mutants and don't wish for us to have 'their' rights and liberties. A man named Wade is to come. He did not die, 'twas a clone. Do not give him a high rank in your army and do not kill him. He must fight with you. He will prove to be a useful soldier in this war." "How do you know this?" Storm inquired. "We call her the Seer. Her mutation lets her see the future." Victor put out Logan's cigar. "I am a blind prophet, child. But my visions can't see some things, like immortals." "Immortals?" Scott didn't understand. "Yes. James and Victor are along with their children and suitors." She walked closer to the group. "They are black holes in my visions." She 'looked' at the 20 ferals, "Learn to fight with words as well as actions. Listen to James and Victor. They know the way of war. They shall teach you all." She spoke to the whole group. "Where's Wade?" Logan asked. "The air coming here." "Fury!" Hissed the 2 eldest ferals. "Vho iz dis Vade?" Kurt asked. "The most annoying, hyperactive moron, who can't shut up!" Logan's eyes twitched. "You must really hate him, Mama." Charlet spoke up. "Hate? Try loath." Victor spat. "Do not worry over Wade, he will be no trouble. Nick Fury might be." In the background helicopter blades moving were heard. The mutants watched the helicopter get closer then land. Fury got out and the helicopter shut off. The wolf pack bared their teeth at him. "What do you want Fury?" Logan growled. "The government" "No!" Victor and Logan shouted. "Let me finish! They wish to discuss your carriers, or lack there of." "W'got carriers." Logan spat. "They also want you to keep an eye on a problem." "We're not babysittin' Wade!" Victor snarled. "Tell that to him." Fury pointed to the helicopter. A groan was heard. "You land bad." Wade opened the side door. "Jamie! Vicky!" Wade came running. When he got close enough Logan kicked him in the kneecap. "Ow! That wasn't nice. Why did you kill my clone? Do you hate me? Stryker froze me in a block of ice, which was really cold and oh my god, blue!" Wade ran over to Kurt. "Your blue. Why are you blue? Where you born that way? You have a tall! Why is it pointy? Are you a mutant?" "Wade did yer Ma leave ya when ya were little?" Victor harassed. "Why can't we kill him?" Logan asked the Seer. "You can, but that will not help you in war." "Why is he so loud?" Tom asked. "He's got ADHD or some shit." Logan took out another cigar. "You still smoke. Smoking is bad for you. It causes cancer and I got a new sword see!" Wade pulled out a sword. Logan unsheathed his claws and sliced the sword. "Ahh! Why?" "Shut up or I'll sew yer mouth shut!" Logan warned. "Why did they ever decide to leave him here?" Fury shook his head. "Prick how long are ya gonna stay in the woods?" Victor lend against the building. "I only wish to observe nothing." Alexander walked out of the woods. "I believe it would be in everyone's best interest to place Mr. Wilson on medication." "I do. I've been frozen in a block of ice forever, so they're all out dated. Plus I've got no healthcare to pay for them all." "How many are you supposed to be on?" The blue doctor inquired. "Three for ADHD, two for bipolar, five for anxiety and one to relax me." "Vhy did Stryker recruit you?" Peter questioned. "Speed killin'." Logan answered. "I could give you a demonstration but Jamie destroyed my sword." "He's your problem." Fury said then got in the helicopter. "I heard you lost your memory, Jamie. Vicky, before Stryker froze me I heard he was trying to mind control you and something about a bloodbath." "Point." Victor said calmly. "Mind control?" "You of all people should know Stryker's son's head secretes a substance that can control people, One-eye." "But what does that have to do with you, Sabertooth?" The blue man wished for more information. "I was the first fer it ta be tested on, but it didn't work the way they wanted it ta. I need ta be half compliant ta get it ta work." "Half compliant?" Storm mused. "I enjoy huntin', killin'. That shit prevented me from choosin' a target."

"I remember something about a bloodbath, so the mind control would work." Wade chirped. "I was submerged in blood fer two weeks ta force my instincts ta take over completely over." Victor spoke. "Why is the prick even here?" Ian asked. "Thought ya couldn't swear?" Rogue mocked. "They are not. They all call me that." "It might have ta do with what you are." Logan said. "You know what I am?" "An XXY ain't hard ta tell, ya reek of it." Victor retorted. "You can smell such things?" "Everythin' has a smell." Logan lend against the building next to Victor. "Seer when should we prepare?" "Not until December. If any sooner it will not end well for you." Logan turned to Victor ~What should we do? ~ ~ We have ta fight. She said it was our army, an' this war decides the fate of the cubs. ~ ~What should we teach them? ~ ~They know how ta use their powers so basic soldier knowledge. ~ "What are the' doin'?" Rogue asked the ferals. They shrugged. "They've never acted this way before." Tom answered. "They are speaking. Humans are the only creatures that use words." The Seer's raspy voice explained. "They will probably teach you how." "I can't understand what they are thinking, it's all." Jean concentrated. "Growls and animal sounds. Child, when they were children themselves they found their way to my tribe. They stayed with the wolves till they could join the Civil war." "So that's why they are so brutal." Wade spouted. The Seer walked over to him. She cupped his face and forced him to look deep with in her eyes. "Child you must calm yourself and quiet that mouth." Wade's eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground asleep. "Hank speak nothin' of the school to the government." Logan spoke. "Stock up on nickel and other cheap metal. The frail that goes by Magma, teach her how ta mold metal." Victor said calmly. "So we're joinin' the war?" Felix asked in concern. "You nine and if they want ta, yes but not Charlet or Dakota." Logan pulled out another cigar. "Uh! No fair!" The two pouted. An object impaled the wall next to them. It was a stick. "That's how fast bullets move. Ya didn't even notice it till it was next to ya." Charlet pulled the stick out. Two inches was how far in it was. "It takes trained eyes to now when a bullet's shot, how fast it's movin' and where it should land. On the battlefield thousands are bein' shot at ya. Not many adults after a decade of trainin' can do that." Victor commanded. "And you two can?" Scott asked in disbelief. "I programmed the danger room's agility test ta have that as its max." Logan breathed out smoke. "Child, you forget they live in war and sleep soundly in the middle of a battle." "How long do you have Seer?" Logan took a short drag. "My next birthday, old one." "We're leavin' in the mornin'." Logan announced. "Lo' 'ow you ge'in back?" Remy asked stepping forward. "Remy can't drive back."

"Birdy!" Victor yelled. She jumped off of the roof. She handed Allen some Keys. "$50 fer registration, $100 fer insurance." "I'll get that ta ya next paycheck, Dad." Allen put the keys in his pocket. "Ya didn't drink our soda Birdy?" Mike questioned. "No, but I did turn of your music." "No gamin' if yer drivin'." Logan ordered. "Kay." They answered. "I must depart now, old ones. Follow me Alexander." The Seer spoke then her, the wolves and Alexander departed into the woods.

The Seer spoke then her, the wolves and Alexander departed into the woods. Logan handed his cigar to Victor and went inside. "We'll be in the van." Jake said to Victor and all twenty walked towards the driveway. Everyone but Storm, Hank and Victor went inside. "Never knew someone could be a telepath without being a telepath." Storm said laughing nervously. "Don't beat around the bush." Victor leaned over and picked up the stick and started witling it. "Why did you never say you were being controlled?" Hank inquired. "What would that have done?" "Everyone wouldn't hate you so much if they knew." Storm tried to reason. "I've been a mass murder since I was sixteen. Weather I killed a handful more, or not changes nothing." "Then why are you helping us?" "I'm not." Victor throws the finished carving into the tree. Victor walked around the corner of the building. Storm and Beast went after him but he was gone. They looked at each other then went to the kitchen. Logan was at the counter, cutting carrots and other vegetables. "Please tell me your using a knife." Storm folded her arms. Logan lifted the knife up but didn't turn and continued cutting. He picked up the cut vegetables and put them in a pot of water. He stirred the cooking meat then went back to cutting. Scott walked in. "Never took you for one too cook." Logan throw the knife without looking and it landed an inch or so from Scott's face. "I hate cookin' Boy Scout; I'd rather eat things raw. It's easier." He placed the last of the vegetables in the pot then turned the burner on. "That's just your primal lazy side talking." Storm joked. Logan pulled out a bag of flour, a tub of shorting, and a gallon of milk. He turned the meat off, drained the juices into a saucepan and put the meat in with the vegetables. He took the juices and made them into gravy, then started making biscuits. Charlet and Dakota came in. "Can we help?" Dakota asked tugging on Logan's sleeve. "I'm almost done." Logan placed dough balls on a tray and put them in the oven. Both children pouted. Logan leaned down and whispered to them. Their grins became wide. They rushed out of the room dragging Scott with them. "What did you tell them?" An eyebrow was cocked on Hank's face. "Ya'll see." Logan smirked. "Victor disappeared." Storm informed the feral man. "An'? He's still here." CRASH! "Oh my jaw." Wanda groaned walking into the kitchen. "Your jaw, my leg! You bit me!" Pietro held his bleeding leg. "You both landed on me!" Scott held his back. Charlet And Dakota giggled in the door. "You two watch the biscuits." Logan ordered then walked out the door. He dragged the sleeping Wade in by the back of his shirt collar. He dropped him on the living room floor. He then took the remote from Kurt. "Hey!" Logan kicked Wade, "Wake up." Wade groaned then sat Indian style. "Why do you have to be so mean?" Logan changed the channel to 'Scooby-Doo'. "Shut up and watch T.V." Wade's eyes widened and stared at the T.V. Logan walked into the kitchen a pulled out the biscuits. Then set them down and whistled loudly. The house slightly shook. The eighteen other ferals stomped into the kitchen. "Table." They nodded then ran, grabbing dishes on their way. "Get everyone to the dinning room." Logan said to the others in the room. They gave him a strange look but complied. Everyone assembled in the kitchen. "Sit the fuck down." Logan shouted. The group took seats they felt comfortable sitting in. Logan took a biscuit, a bowl of stew and a chair; he walked to the living room. Everyone began eating. Logan soon was eating with them. After the table was cleared the group split up, half mostly adults went to the living room. Wade was sleeping on the floor, his bowl next to him. Logan took the bowl to the sink. The Alpha beta whistled loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to wake Wade. He went to his room and was meet by twenty ferals. "Get yer stuff ready, we're leavin' after the sunsets. Don't say anythin' to anyone an' don't even speak to Wade." They nodded and Logan left the room. He went to the roof, easily avoiding everyone in the school. "I told 'em." Logan said to Victor. He nodded then took his hair and cut it off. After he finished with that he shaved his sided burns down. "New age, new look." Victor said with a smirk as he turned around. "Now what am I supposed ta run my hands thru?" Logan falsely pouted, then having his lips crushed. The younger wrapped his arms around the older. "Let's get back before we're noticed." Victor said as he released his brother's lips. Victor jumped down and Logan took the stairs. Logan made it to the living room when he heard Storm scream and fall to the floor. Logan rushed over and picked the white haired women off the floor. "What'd ya do?" "Walked thru the door." "Beast get the fuck in here!" The blue man came swiftly to the kitchen. "What happened?" "The frail screamed then passed out." Victor leaned against the counter. "Who are you?" "Does yer nose not work?" Victor looked at him like he was an idiot. Hank's eyes widened a little but he resumed getting Storm to the medical room. Victor got one hell of a dirty look from Logan as they went into the living room. "Wow." Jean looked at Sabertooth. "Didn't know your hair had a tint of red to it." Scott mocked. "Where'd ya think Charlet got it from?" Logan rhetorically asked. Victor rolled his eyes and him and Logan headed for the stairs. Wade ran at them. "You look like you did back when" Victor punched the top of Wade's head, knocking him out. Both ferals continued ascending the stairs as if Wade never existed. When they reached Logan's room the twenty ferals were lounging about, bags next to them. "Nice hair cut, Dad." Allen complimented from the pointed to the window, "Go." They picked up their bags and were outside in seconds. They made their way to the three vehicles and headed for Alberta, Canada. They made it home by three pm. "Ya can stay fer the night keep it pg." Logan spoke as they went inside. The groggy ferals nodded limply and went towards bedrooms. Logan and Victor as well went to theirs. Victor shut the door as Logan flopped on the bed. "What ya thinkin' about, Jimmy?" "Everything." Victor lay next to his brother on his side. "Could ya be more specific?" "War." "Rememberin' things won't do any good, Jimmy. An' you know that." Logan cast his eyes down. Victor pulled him to his chest. "Why can't they just except we're equal?" "Human nature ta wanta be superior." Victor said in a soft voice. Logan put his lips on Victor's. The kiss was chassed. After they parted they stayed in each other's arms. "Go to sleep Jimmy." Logan was half way there when Victor spoke. Logan awoke from a war nightmare near eight pm. He was still in Victor's arms. Logan began to think in the dark. ~ If I was told years ago I'd end up with Vic or I was even related to 'im, I'd wouldn't believe 'em. But where I'm at is fine by me.~ For Logan thinking usually leads to remembering. * Logan laid down and Victor got on top of him. Victor leaned to Logan's ear and whisper, "I'm sorry, Jimmy. I never wanted ta do this to ya under these conditions." Victor placed all of his weight on one elbow. ~ I can't do this. I can't.~ Logan closed his eyes. Victor took one hand and pinched Logan's nipple and teased it. At the same time he rubbed their groins together. ~Block it out. Think of something else. Kitty asked me ta help her with her English project…~ Victor had leaned down and sucked behind Logan's ear. Logan moaned out the bit his lip and squeezed his eyes closed tighter. Victor kissed and sucked on Logan's jaw line then down his neck leaving hickies that soon healed. He continued leaving sloppy kisses down Logan, till he reached the opposite nub. He stopped and toyed with it using his teeth. Logan bit down harder on his lip to hold back a moan. Victor relished the nub and went to ravish the bleeding appendage. He licked them silently asking permission for entrance. Logan's body allowed him but his mind screamed in protest. ~Stop! I don't want this! It's not right! Stop! If I ever get the chance I'll, I'll~ Victor parted from Logan's lips. Taking his thumb he wiped away the tears next to Logan's eyes. "Please Jimmy, don't cry. I promise I'll make this as painless as possible. It's mi job ta protect ya Jimmy, as the older brother." Logan opened his eyes. He saw the same eyes looking at him as the night he killed their father and ran away. Victor took his hand away from Logan's face and squeezed his balls. Before Logan could protest, Victor recaptured his lips. Logan wrapped his arms around Victor's neck. Victor reached up a little higher and pumped Logan's cock causing him to moan into the kiss. Victor pulled back to let Logan breath. "Jimmy I need ya ta suck on my fingers." "Why?" His voice was very soft and faint. "Just do it." Victor growled. Logan opened his mouth to let Victor's first two fingers in. Logan licked and sucked on them as Victor sucked on the spot behind Logan's ear. When the fingers were good and wet Victor pulled them out. Then again captured Logan's lips. Taking his saliva coated and circled his brother's entrance. When he slipped the first finger in Logan went to scream. Victor bit his bottom lip drawing his attention from the appendage. Victor pushed it in and out as he kissed Logan's neck and upper torso. He took the finger out then added both back in causing Logan to jump a little. Victor held him still, and began scissoring him. To keep him from paying too close attention to the fingers within him, Victor toyed again with Logan's nipples. Logan held back as many moans as possible. After a few moments Victor again pulled the digits out. "I need ya ta stay as relaxed as ya can, Jimmy." Victor spit on his hands then rubbed it on his rock solid cock. Logan closed his eyes tight. ~ I owe Storm a danger room session take over so she can~ "Ahhhh!" Logan screamed in pain, tears forming in his eyes. Victor cupped Logan's face and whipped away the tears. ~So big. Too big.~ Something inside Logan mocked his thoughts. ~Of course he's huge. He survives almost completely on testosterone and adrenaline.~

Both Victor and Logan could smell Blood. Victor carefully lifted Logan up to put his arms behind Logan and held him. They stayed like that for a few more seconds. Victor began thrusting slowly, searching. ~What the hell is he~ "Ehhh!" Victor smirked. ~Did I just make that sound? I don't want this! Why does my body have ta betray me!~ Victor hit the spot dead on over and over again, gaining speed. His hands and mouth roamed over Logan's body. Logan wrapped his legs around Victor's waist. He took his fingernails and clawed down Victor's back, leaving ruby red trails that healed almost instantly. The younger feral no longer had control over what sounds came out of his mouth. He also could not create a coherent thought. They continued until Logan's body could no longer restrain its self and cumed on him and his brother, with a howl of pleasure. Victor managed a handful more thrust before cuming inside of his brother, biting down on his brother's left collapsed on top of Logan. He pulled out and got to the sitting position on the floor. He left Logan be, to regain himself. Logan sat up slowly. He sat looking down caught in his own thoughts. ~Why? Why did I enjoy that? Were both male and brothers.~ Victor handed his brother a tray of food. Logan slowly and cautiously ate a bite of apple. "So why'd ya bite me?" Victor shrugged taking a bite of his food. "It ain't healing either." ~Why won't it heal?~ ~You know why.~ The other voice insulted. ~He wouldn't.~ ~But he did.~ ~No! He wouldn't! He's my brother!~ ~Remember his apology.~ ~He said he never wanted to do this!~

~Under these conditions.~ The voice corrected with a snarl. Logan refused to think any more in fear of losing his appetite and what he would learn. But he didn't want food to began with. He left ¾ of his food untouched and went to shower. He turned the water on as hot as possible before getting in. after a moment of soaking, he scrubbed hi scolded flesh with his nails. When he stepped out of the water, his skin was red, raw and bleeding in places. Victor said nothing and went to clean. More to appease his brother then himself. Logan sat on the floor leaning against the bed. He concentrated hard on keeping his mind blank. Victor after a few minutes came out and sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. Knowing damn well his brother wanted not to talk or look at him. They stayed that way till food came again. The older handed the younger a tray and sat next to him. "So who get's the bed?" "Yer sleepin' on it. No if's and's or but's. I'll take a blanket and a pillow."Logan glared at being given an order but said nothing. He took the comforter off with a pillow and handed them to the other. Victor made himself a bed between the bed and the door. ~He's a good mate.~ The voice pointed out. ~He's not my mate, damnit!~ ~You can't deny the truth.~ It said in a singsong manner. ~Shut up!~ Logan had many nightmares that night, never sleeping longer then what seemed like an hour. At what would be dawn Logan sat up. It take him a second to realize where he was. Which reminded him of what happened and what was to happen again sat on his make shift bed. When a meal arrived Victor again gave one tray to Logan. Who barely ate a quarter of it. Logan didn't look once up. He just looked at the bed. Victor decided to try making it quicker today. Hoping the faster it went the less he'd damage his brother. Logan laid back down. Victor again gat a top of him. "I'm so sorry ta do this to ya, like this, Jimmy." Victor lowered himself to Logan's cock. He took the limp member into his mouth. Logan nearly jumped off the bed. Victor held him down, one hand on his hips and the other holding the wrists. He sucked on the dick and made random patterns with his tongue. Logan bit down hard on his lips and tongue. ~z, y, w, x, v, u, t, s, r, q, p, o, n, m, l, k, j, I, h, g, f, e, d, c, b, a. b, c, d, f, g,… ~ Victor pulled away right before Logan was to cum. He lubed himself with spit. He slowly entered his brother. "Ahh!" Tears almost fell from Logan's waited for Logan to adjust before thrusting. The older feral hit the younger's prostate dead on with each. He devoured Logan's lips and stroked him at the same pace as his thrusts. Logan shot his load first, then Victor from the muscles clamping down. He again bit down on Logan's left shoulder causing Logan to spill his seed again. Victor collapsed, he slowly pulled out then sat on the floor. ~He is our mate.~ ~No he is not! Now shut up!~ ~We spilt again when he bit us.~ Logan ignored the voice. He did not eat 'lunch' or very much of 'dinner' that day.

Day by day he lost more of his sanity denying what he know was truth. At the end of the second week things became worse for the younger feral. "It seems we are going to have to up the number of times you have intercourse to three. I'm sorry for my impatience, but time is of the essence." Dropping a nuclear bomb on Logan would have been better for his health. Logan did not sleep that night or eat much food. Logan sat on the bed. Victor came over, "I'm sorry Jimmy. Really I am." Victor deep throated him. Logan learned over the days to separate his mind from his body. And Victor knew this.* Logan fell back asleep. Victor pulled his brother closer. He had been awake the whole time Logan had been lost in the past. February slowly turned to March as the earth thawed out. And March turned to muddy April. Victor took Allen too a spot around a three hundred yards from the house. They cleared trees and stacked them. The two dug out a basement. Cement was placed on the walls and floor of the basement. As the two Victors built a cabin, Logan, Ms. Morre and the other ferals repaired Howlett manor. Ms. Morre had quit her job because the school board wanted to expel all mutants. Trace and Felix had graduated in January, and went for attendance. Ms. Morre knew soon she'd lose her home. Mid-November was when Ms. Morre moved into the manor and when the eldest six finished their the X-men things had gotten much worse. Several riots have been against them. For safety they began packing their belongs and weapons, but were not sure where to go. "I'll be back in two days cubs." Logan grabbed his helmet and lather jacket and was off. he only stopped to fill his gas tank. He snuck on to the school to avoid rioters. He found everyone in the lower level of the building.

Kitty was the first to spot him. She haled off towards him and gave him a hug. "Nice ta see ya, Kitty. Now let go."

Kitty released him, "Follow me." Kitty walked to the danger room.

The room looked like a refuge camp. "Need a place ta stay?"

"Logan, it's nice to see you." Storm sighed then looked around, "It would seem like it."

"Get everyone an' everythin' to the jet." Logan walked out leaving all confused. He brought his bike to the jet hanger. "I'm drivin'." No one argued.

After they took off, Storm asked him, "Where are we going?" from the passenger seat.

"A safe haven."

"That's helpful." Kitty flailed her arms. Logan rolled his eyes and put in a cd.

The haters, he liars, the vultures and all the bottom feeding scum

Most of the jets occupants covered their eyes. "God Logan, turn it down." Scott complained.

"Got two minutes ta get everyone buckled in." Knowing he wasn't kidding they scrambled to get the little ones and themselves strapped in. when everyone was buckled in Logan floored it. It took twenty minutes to reach his home in Alberta, Canada. The jet was swiftly emptied of passengers.

"And you say I drive bad." Victor mocked as he walked towards the crowd.

"You do drive bad." Logan throw the unconscious Wade to the ground.

"Logan would you care to explain where your taking us?" Hank asked picking Wade up.

"Follow me." Logan walked to the woods with Victor. The group walked behind them in silence. They went almost ¾ of a mile when they reached a large old mansion. Logan flung the doors open. The room was large and grand. An old fashion chandelier with lit candles hang from the ceiling.

"Wow! Where are we?" Kitty spun around holding her daughter.

"My childhood home. Ta warn ya this place ain't got any modern comforts."

"So this is the Howlett manor." Beast mused.

"Ya know yer all standin' where Jimmy killed our old man?"

"Ahh!" They screamed, jumping away.

"Victor, you're an ass." Logan chuckled.

"I know."

"You can go inta all rooms but one. It has a lock on it, so stay out." Logan warned them. "There's 'nough food here fer about a week." Both Logan and Victor turned and went out the door.

"Uh, shiny." Wade went wide eyed at the chandelier.

"Come on wade, let's find you something to do." Jean offered.

Storm walked to the stairs. She turned facing the door. "I can't believe Logan grow up here."

"Most keep growing after 8." They turned to the dinning room doorway. "Hello, my name is Ann Morre. I'll be living here with you.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm"

"Storm, and your Hank McCoy. Dakota has told me about you. Let me show you around." They nodded and followed her. They went thru many rooms before heading upstairs. They stopped at a medium sized office. Books lined three walls, and a desk was in the center back part of the room. "And this is Logan's personal study as a child."

Hank looked at one of the books, "This is a book on law."

"They all are. Now let's find you all places to sleep." Ann said in a chipper tone.

"First I need to talk to Logan."

Storm headed out of the room, and down the stairs. When her and Hank arrived, Logan was on the couch holding a bottle of liquor and his music was full blast.

"Logan?" Hank spoke above the music.

"What?" Logan asked in anger.

"Are you drunk?" Storm folded her arms.

"I'm tryin' ta be." Logan chugged half the bottle. Victor walked in and changed the song.

I'll walk dead or alive

I'll waste my time when ever I like

I'm feeling okay with my whiskey hangover

"So what do ya want?"

"We wish to know where we should re-build the danger room." Storm unfolded her arms.

"The stable next to the manor. "Victor answered.

"Is it safe?" Hank asked in caution. Victor shot him a dirty look.

Logan whistled loudly over the song. Some ferals fell out of the rafters and some came from the back of the house. "Help 'em, then get back here and don't talk ta Wade." He ordered and warned. They nodded and dragged Storm and Beast out of the house.

Logan finished off the bottle, then went to his room. He shut the door and as he walked to the bathroom, he stripped. He got into the shower and turned on the cold water. He placed his forehead on the shower wall.

Logan heard Victor open and shut the bedroom door. He pulled Logan into a deep passionate kiss, with one hand and with the other he turned the hot water up. When Victor pulled away Logan was glaring at him, "I can smell yer want, Baby Brother so don't start."

"There's other aroun' Vic."

"So don't make alota noise." Victor pulled his brother back into a kiss. Logan wrapped his arms around Victor and Victor traced Logan's sides. They stripped Victor of the annoying clothes. Victor pushed Logan against the tiled wall.

"Yer fixin' the tile." Logan mumbled into the kiss. Victor smirked and pinched the other's ass. Victor sucked behind his brother's ear and squeezed the already hard cock. Logan bit back a moan. Victor moved down to the mark and licked it. Logan moaned out as he racked his nails down Victor's back.

"Relax Jimmy." Victor purred. Logan braced himself but stayed relaxed. Victor gasped at the tight heat of his brother.

"Blue tile." Logan forced out. Victor took that as 'move'. After a few thrust the tile began to crack. Victor turned off the cold water as he stroked Logan off. Logan's hands roamed Victor's back, feeling all the long, light pink scars. He tried desperately to prevent the moans and groans from escaping his mouth, loudly.

The heat caused both to climax too so for their preference. Logan was first softly screaming is brother's name. Victor growled in content. He slowly pulled out and Logan leaned against him.

"Dark blue and now were dirty."

"Yer an ass. Now get out so I can get cleaned up."

"No." Victor forced Logan's face up. "Our hands 're blood red and ya can't wash it off, Jimmy. So why try?" Logan look him in the eye or speak. "But if a want what's physically on ya off, I can help with that." He licked Logan's lips.

"I'll do it myself."

"I'm leavin' fer about an hour, Jimmy."

"I should have dinner done by then." Both rinsed themselves and got out. When they were dressed, Logan went west and Victor north. Logan took three dear and left them outside the kitchen door. "Josh! Willi!" The two came from the stable, "One in a half backed potatoes."

The two went into the kitchen. Logan began gutting and skinning the deer. He got half way done with the third when the mutants that were working on the danger room came out of the stable. "Eww! That's nasty!" Kitty shrieked.

"It's food Kitty."

"It was a deer, Logan. Not food." Jean agreed with Kitty.

Logan licked some blood off of the claw he was using. "Taste like food to me." He switched claws and continued.

Most grimaced at him. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Kitty put a hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth.

"Mama, there's an extra three. Can we cook 'em?" Josh popped his head thru the door.

"Yeah." Logan took the meat into the kitchen. As he was cooking the meat Charlet and Dakota came running through on all fours. They grabbed a rat and snapped its neck.

Kitty walked in, "Nasty!" She flailed her arms in disgust and walked out.

"Dinner's almost done, so throw it outside."

"Humph." They pouted.

"Get the table set." Logan ordered. Willi, Charlet, and Dakota nodded. When they were done Logan brought the food to the table. Josh and Logan filled many plates. "Go get everyone." He said to Charlet and Coyote, who bond off.

"What do you need Logan?" Jean asked for the group.

"Eat." He pointed to the tables.

"So not eating. That's made out of deer." Kitty fumed.

"Food." Wade ran past her and sat down. "Anything Jamie makes is good." The ferals sat down with Wade and began eating. The others slowly joined them.

Logan did not sit with them, but instead went to the kitchen. "Seer."

"I see you left food for the pack."

"It'd be rude not to. Thought you said nothin' would happen till December."

"And nothing has happened yet. But soon they shall declare war upon us. Neither this government nor the United States government will support them."

"And us?" Victor spoke from next to the sink.

"They side with us, but can't do anything unless a battle brakes out."

"Yer not telling' us everythin'." Logan said calmly.

"Mutants world wide will come to fight and if they can't make it here they shall send money and supplies. Some non-mutants will do the same. The rest of my village will be here tomorrow."

"Can they even do that?" Victor inquired.

"We would be staying on private property and as your guests." She gave them a small bow to them.

"Great more people." Victor joked.

"Is there something we should know about?" Storm asked.

"Ya'll find out tomorrow. Get as much sleep as ya can." Logan said walking out the door with Victor.

Storm looked at the Seer, "I have not the place to speak."

"OUT OF BED!" Thud. The mutants walked into the dinning room. "Eat or not eat till night, yer chose. Make it quick we have things ta do." Logan walked out and the ferals walked in.

"He sure isn't a morning person." Hank stated then sat to eat. The others followed his example. From outside they could hear Logan and another man talking.

"Here's the papers ya asked for. I heard yer taking a few weeks off from work."

"Ya, not like I was on the legal payroll anyways."

"I see ya brought friends from the states back with ya. Keep 'em out of trouble. We have enough problems as is, and if the tourist find out."

"They'll be to busy ta cause trouble. Say 'hi' to Elli for me."

"Will do." The man left in his car.

The group turned to Logan's children and the other ten ferals. "If yer wonderin' Mama basically runs the town." Jake explained.

"Kinda like the mafia, but nicer and unknown to the town." Jay added. "But we have no idea what he's up to."

"We gave up tryin' ta understand them years ago." Allen said.

"I gave up ten minutes after knowing them." Ann spoke as she started cleaning the tables.

They all turned when a semi pulled in, "Logan, what's going on?" Storm asked opening the door.

"I told ya we have things ta do taday."

They watched as the driver unhooked the haul from the cab. "I'll be back in two days with your next shipment, Mr. Logan and here's the key."

Logan took the key and the driver left. "Baby Doll, Coyote help Ann with the kids. Everybody else get yer ass out here." They unloaded hundreds of metal pipes of varies shapes and sizes. "Cyclops and Magma are on welding."

When all the pipes were together it was a little past noon. Victor and the Seer's village arrived then as well, "I see yer pet project is almost done."

"Hard part's still left." The mutants behind him groaned.

"We wish to help." One of the men with the Seer spoke. Logan nodded. They places large pieces of glass between the metal pipes and screwed them into place.

"You had us build a green house? A half acre sized green house?" Kitty was pissed.

"So that's why you had us buy all those seeds." Ian said.

"You didn't ask?" Rogue questioned.

"No."

"I haven't seen er heard Wade." Victor looked at Logan.

"He's with the other little kids."

"Not any more." Jean pointed. Wade was running from Charlet and Coyote.

He hide behind Storm, "Hide me."

"Yer gonna die." Charlet hissed.

Storm looked at Wade, "What did you do?"

"I killed a rat." He tried sinking behind her.

"No! You sliced our lunch into tiny pieces." Coyote hissed.

"We hadn't even caught it yet!" Charlet snarled.

"You messed with their lunch? Man yer died." Puma said.

"You might wanna start runin'." Victor chuckled. He was right because Coyote and Charlet came at him fast. Wade ran away.

"Decapitation." Mike said.

"Mutilation." Ian bet against him.

"Why would you let them eat rat?" Storm inquired of Logan.

"Rat taste good and it won't hurt 'em."

"What's wrong with you?" Kitty yelled. Logan gave her a really look, before Wade flu from the woods hitting the ground hard.

Coyote and Charlet jumped on him, "Why?" Coyote hissed.

"Rats are scary and gross."

"Maybe it thought you were scary and gross, you vial creature." Charlet's growled.

"There's another one upstairs." Ann shouted from the door. Charlet's and Coyote's face turned into feral grins and ran to the house.

"She's so scary."

"She's a daughter of the spirits of war. It would be bizarre if she was a saint." Mica spoke.

"Are we done?" Warren whined.

"Close." Logan pulled out a cigar.

"What done we have left?" Complained Kitty.

"Take a guess. We just built a green house, and don't start whinin' Lance is doin' most of the work."

"Me?"

"Yer a human plow, boy." Lance gave an annoyed look but gave in. he made rows and the others planted seeds. When they were done, Storm made it rain.

"we're done!" Kitty shouted out.

"Fer taday." Logan rained on her parade.

"Why are you so mean?" Wade asked.

"Josh, Willi." Logan walked to the manor. Victor to the house.

The next morning Storm and Hank showed up early. They found twenty ferals lounging in the living room. "Where's Logan?"

"His room." They blurted.

"Could you get him?" Hank inquired.

They stared at him, "No!"

"None of us go in there." Jake explained.

"You've never gone in there after a nightmare when you were little?" Storm questioned.

"What's a nightmare?" Charlet asked Dakota.

"Bad dream."

"No." Charlet answered Storm.

"You have a shower in there."

Logan walked to Mike, "If all ya didn't have these in" Logan pulled the head phones out of his ears, "Then ya might've heard it."

Mike paused the screaming music, "I was listenin' ta that."

"Let me guess yer here 'cause of the complaints?" Logan ignored Mike. The look on their faces screamed yes. "It's not physically hard or time consuming. Plus it'll keep the little kids busy." He glanced at Charlet and Dakota.

"Not fair!" Dakota whined.

"Ya can get dirty."

"Yay!" The duo shouted.

"How long till they out grow that?" Storm asked.

"Eternity. Luke comes home coated in three inches of mud all the time."

"Two in a half inches is the deepest I've ever been coated in." Luke corrected.

Storm giggled at Luke. They all left towards the manor. When they arrived those who worked yesterday groaned. "Quit whining' ya'll get an easy job taday, cleanin' the basement." "Why?" Rogue asked.

"Can't eat two-hundred year old canned food, and the kids have more ta do then you." They gave him a strange look but went to the basement.

They brought boxes of cans up the stairs then went back down. "This is highly insufficient. We should form a line and pass the boxes along." Tom said then sneezed.

"Yer the engineer ." Allen agreed. They formed a line and passed the boxes up the line. The children would take the canned food, dump the contents around in the green house. They placed the metal lids in one pile and the glass jars in another.

They finished not much after noon. A few including Josh, Willi and Ann went to the kitchen to prepare lunch. "Where's Logan?"

"He's in a meeting, Ms. Morre." Josh pointed to the mini village in the yard. Logan nor Victor came to lunch or diner.

When the estate awoke breakfast was in the dinning room and Logan was smoking in the kitchen. They groaned when they saw him. "What now?"

"Ya think I had ya clean out the basement for no reason?"

"Now were moving things into the basement. That's just great." Warren grumbled.

"Not till later. We have ta prepare the stuff ta go inta the basement."

Moments later two semis pulled in. "More semis. Why?" Kurt whined.

Logan turned to his cubs and their suitors, "Groups of three, Charlet and Coyote stay and use the van."

"Me, Puma and Felix 'll go first, bye." Allen waved and the three left.

"Why can't we go?" Charlet pouted.

"You know why."

"Care to tell us?" Storm asked.

"The rep. for Alberta is a mutant hater. He's using what's happenin' in the states to crack down on mutants."

"We can't work unless we have special permits, which are hard to get." Jake added.

"Legally." Victor said, "But Jimmy wants ta play goody too shoes."

"Point."

"How would you get them?" Hank inquired.

"Got our hands in alota governments. Jimmy's more in Japan then elsewhere."

They gave Logan a strange look. "Stock, electrical stock. I own good sized chunks in each company. Now lets go." They went out and unloaded the first semi. Halfway thru the three came back and the next three left. The native women also helped with the crates. Four groups had left and came back and the fifth group had left and had not returned when they finished.

"Bring the boxes that say 'RR25' in." The X-men groaned. After a trip or two the 'RR25' boxes were inside.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Kitty forced out.

Logan opened one of the crates to revile red raspberries. "Preserving food." He started washing the fruits and the boys gathered what was needed to can. A few native women started helping Logan and the mutants joined in. when they finished pickling, jamming and turning things into sauces they put the many cans into the basement.

"So what are we going to do with the boxes?" Lance inquired looking at the boxes.

"Kindling when needed but fer now Wade's makin' 'em inta a castle." Logan answered looking at Wade.

"where's Sabertooth and the native guys?" Rogue asked sitting down. "Ain't seen 'em all day."

"Observant skills haven't vanished." Logan said sarcastically.

"Wow, why are ya bein' such a jerk?" Rogue glared.

"Not." Logan turned to a native woman and spoke something to her. She responded with what seemed like a one or two words. "Tom yer in charge of gettin' all the jars taken care off. Coyote and Charlet help Ann keep an eye on the other kids and Wade. Josh, Willi yer with me."

The X-men gave an annoyed look and started taking boxes to the basement. The native women working with them. When they were done stacking shelves, the native men were back and dinner was done.

This was the first night the natives ate with them, but like the last few nights the meal was eaten in silence. When the meal was over Logan left. "Home by sunset." He shouted.

"What's his problem?" Scott asked.

"No idea." Allen answered.

"I want a shower." Kitty whined.

"You could use my shower." Jake offered.

"Don't think Mr. Logan would like someone using our shower." Con interjected.

"Never said we couldn't."

"Never said we could."

"Yeah, yer right." Jake sighed.

"You have your own place?" Storm inquired from her chair.

"Mama had Dad help us eldest six build are own places." Allen explained.

"We moved in with the Creeds when that mutant hater took office." Jay spat.

"So when they moved out we went with." Pablo said with a smile.

"Logan calls them their 'other halves' because they are almost joined at the hip." Ann teased. They gave her a half-hearted glare.

"Neve' though' ya guys were so serious." Rogue mused.

"We're all still on second base." Wolf spoke.

"TMI." Kitty screeched.

"It's nice to know you're not being rash about it." Hank praised.

"Just not ready, plus there's Mama." Mike informed.

"Never know Logan vas such a control freak." Kurt mumbled.

"No. he's just scary." Steve corrected.

"The other person's parents are suppose to seem scary." Said Lance.

They shook their heads no, "We like makin' Mama a little mad at us but never would we want him ta be truly mad at us." Ian said.

"Fo' livin' wid Lo' all yer life ya don' ac' like ye know much 'bout 'im." Remy mocked.

"We don't." Luke answered.

"Their past is their business not ours." Tom added, "If they haven't told us then there's a reason, so don't pry." The mutants coward at his tone.

Ian looked out the door, "We should probably get home." The others agreed, but before they left Ann kissed Dakota good night. When they arrived home Logan was in the dinning room and Victor was not around. They each departed their own ways.

Logan soon made his way to his room. He got around for bed. He awoke not too long after Victor had fallen asleep. Soon he was remembering again what had happened during the for weeks of captivity.

*~God damnit, I feel like a rabbit on ecstasy!~

It had been three in a half weeks the two ferals had been there. And Victor knew his brother's mental stability was decreasing rapidly. "You need to eat Jimmy." Logan just ignored him.

~You enjoy it.~

~No, you enjoy it!~

~But I'm you.~ Logan knew the voice spoke the truth. Logan thou denied the truth and looked at his food he pushed the tray away.

Victor took it as a sign that his brother was done, and placed the tray by the door. Logan got back to the bed. He cleared his mind and allowed the other voice to take over. Victor knew that his brother had been arguing with the voice and that it was not the conscious part of 'Jimmy' but his instinctual side.

He couldn't fathom how to get his brother to enjoy this. His instincts enjoyed it but not 'Jimmy'. His instincts understand what Victor felt but not 'Jimmy'. And 'Jimmy' refused to listen to his instincts. In the past not listening caused major problems.

But Victor always hide what he felt for 'Jimmy' since they were teens. Victor feared, yes feared that if 'Jimmy' knew he would stay as far from him as possible even if they were enemies.

He wasn't even sure of why he loved him. But he loved him more then life, more then his lust for killing. It might be because he killed their father or because 'Jimmy' was his first and only friend. Or even that they complemented each other. Not just in ability but in the fact 'Jimmy' was the only one who could tell him off, challenge him strait out in what he was doing and the only one who really got him.

But now what they had was destroyed by their capture. Victor swore one day he'd die, but he'd thank him for giving him the chance to show 'Jimmy' his feelings. Logan thou did not know of his brother's thoughts, for they never spoke of their incarceration.

His mind wandered to the first few weeks after their escape. Logan was sitting on his bed cross-legged with his eyes closed. ~surprised Vic let me keep it.~

~Why would are mate kill his own offspring?~

~He hates kids.~

~Not a kid, a cub and we should worry more about where we are.~

~What about it?~

~It's not safe. Too open, too many people, an' too bright.~ Logan agreed with the voice about his room, mainly because his whole body itched for something closer to a cave. But he wasn't going to give into it. After a few days the itch was unbearable. He nearly tore the room to shreds. Not wanting to owe Xavier money, he put all of the furniture in the back corner. Away from the door, the window and the bathroom, the itch was bearable but still there.

The ferals learned after a few days Logan couldn't stomach vegetables or sweets. This didn't bother either of them, kind of made things easier. They also learned Logan couldn't sleep. His body was on high alert at all times because of all the people.

~We should kill them or at least leave.~ Logan ignored the voice and continued on with his meditative state. He heard Victor land on the roof. Logan cursed him, for Victor was probably smoking. He knew right now smoking would be horrible for his unborn cub.

~He really is stayin' around.~

~Why wouldn't he?~

~Hates stayin' in one place. Pro'ly won't stick around much longer.~

~He wouldn't have marked us if he was gonna leave.~

~He didn't mark me.~ Logan's thought was soft, quiet and small.

~He feels what you feel for him for you. So quit this damn denial shit, it's annoyin'!~

~We're both males and we're brothers, it ain't right!~

~And when'd we care what society thinks is right er wrong?~ Logan couldn't deny the voice. It was right almost always, but there was still Victor. How was he going to tell him? He loved his brother but feared him. He loved how animal he was, how strong, stubborn and if you him enough how kind he could be. But he feared the animal side, it could kill someone who deserved to live. Logan hated seeing his brother lose control.*

Logan smiled at the memory of him admitting to himself he truly was in love with his brother. Victor kissed Logan's mark, "Stop rememberin' Jimmy."

"Not all memories er bad Vic."

"You've been in yer memories a lot lately, Jim. And ya reek of nerves."

"We're riskin' all their lives Vic. An' I've had enough death."

"Then let's make sure ta keep 'em alive." Victor kissed Logan's shoulder and up his jaw line. Logan turned his head to help Victor capture his lips.

"Ya serious?"

"As a heart attack." Victor tucked Logan's head under his chin. "Get some sleep Jimmy, only a few hours till sunrise."

Howlett manor wake to the sound of falling trees. They quickly dressed and went outside. Logan and the native were cutting down small trees while Sabertooth was cutting down large, but random trees. When it was safe the feral children would move the trees to different piles.

Logan turned to the mutants, "Help the boys and Charlet." They glared but said nothing. When they were done the natives cut the small trees into six foot long pieces and stacked them. The ferals cut the larger trees up into random lengths. The six foot logs were then sharpened at one end and placed in the ground. Other pieces were crossed in between them. When they finished the natives went back to the mini village and the mutants and ferals went towards the manor. But Logan and Victor went to their house.

The next morning the mutants slept in late, by three hours. They slowly rose from their slumber, stretched and lazily walked to the kitchen. Ann smiled and handed out plates of food. As they were eating they saw the Creed's trucks silently go thru the woods towards their homes. Storm and Beast noticed that there was something in the back and that the ferals had blood on them. "They went hunting." Ann explained.

"Nasty." Kitty hissed.

"When they're done they will come back . So best to leave them till then."

As they were cleaning up breakfast the trucks went back into the woods. The sunset before the trucks came back dragging tarps and natives walking behind the trucks.

"What are you doing with all the animals?" Storm crossed her arms. They ignored her and put the elk and deer inside the fence, then headed back in towards their homes.

"Get ta bed" Logan ordered. The eight groaned and headed to bed. After the last door shut Logan sat down on the couch.

*Logan laid Allen in his crib and Jake in his cradle. Victor was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. The younger feral watched his two sleeping cubs. He put a hand on his abdomen . ~Damn that bastard! Now we'll never get ta leave!~

~It's safe here and when their healin' starts we can get the chips out and leave.~

~Who knows how long that'll be.~

Victor pulled his brother down on to his back, "We'll get out of here, Jimmy."

Logan didn't respond right away. "I'm gonna take the boys outside tamorra."

"Alright Jimmy." Victor pulled him close. Neither slept that night. The next morning Logan carefully carried his young cubs down the ladder. He placed them on the ground.

The two lifted one foot then the other. They felt the grass with their hands. "Grass." they gave him a questioning look. They walked around a little before a butterfly flu out of the grass. Jake began running for it, Allen joined him. They chased the blue winged insect around but stayed close to their 'mother'.

Victor was on the deck half watching his pack, half watching what he was doing. His cubs run around till Jake stepped on a rock and fell to the ground crying. Logan picked him up and looked at the cut. It wasn't deep but Jake was still very young. Logan picked up the worried Allen and proceeded up the stairs.

He laid Jake on the counter. He took out a q-tip and a bottle of honey. With one end of the q-tip he cleaned out the wound, making his second son wince. Allen watched on with worried little eyes. Next Logan put honey on the other end of the q-tip and wiped it inside the cut. He placed a band-aid over it, then put him back on the floor.

The two boys hugged each other then hugged Logan. Victor walked in with his finished work. He placed Jake on his knee and slipped a pair of tiny moccasins on him. He set him down and did the same to Allen. They looked at their feet, moved them around then looked at their parents feet.

They smiled and lacked on to Victor's legs. As quickly as the hug came it was gone. They had ran out the deck door. "Gra! Gra!"

"Ya wanna go back down?" They jumped up and down nodding their heads. Logan picked Jake up and Victor picked Allen up. The two chased a group of blue butterflies. Played hide-and-seek under a young giraffe, who had come to eat the leaves of their tree. The feral parents watched on from next to the tree.

Logan wanted to smile, they had a lot of freedoms here, but they were still prisoners. Victor nudged him, a small smile was on his face. Logan nodded.

The four eldest sat in chairs and Mike was in his car seat on the table. They had forbidden Logan to be in there. They spent most of the day creating their surprise. They were covered in clay and paint.

They smiled widely and invalid their creation. It was a foot in a half tall evergreen with little ornaments hanging from the boughs. Each ornament was different, they had their name on it and were different colors and patterns. Logan smiled, "Go clean yerselves up."

Charlet was less then a week old and was the happiest infant in the world. Nine boys made sure she was always happy. They showered her in love and affection. But they never spoiled her. They took turns feeding, changing, bathing, dressing and playing with her. Logan couldn't help but let a small smile grace his face.*

Logan slowly walked to his room he got into his night clothes. He then looked under the bed. He pulled out a tote. Inside was all his cubs' baby teeth, first pair of shoes, first kill, and their mates' first kill, first pair of moccasins. Most importantly the clay evergreen tree. The number of ornaments had increased greatly, for all of the cubs and their mates.

He placed the tree on his night stand. Victor walked in, to see his mate staring idly at the statue. He sat down next to him. Logan leaned on him and Victor wrapped his arm around Logan. "We're puttin' their lives at stack. They're worth more then anything.

"They're not gonna die. I won't let 'em." He lifted Logan up and placed him on his lap, facing him.

"You better not." Logan mumbled into the kiss, "Or I'll kick yer ass."

"Like you could." Victor laid back taking Logan down with him. "Stop worryin' Jimmy. It'll be fine."

"I'll try."

Victor tossed Logan to the top of the bed. He got to the top and pulled himself and Logan under the covers. "Go ta sleep Jim, we got work ta do tomorrow."

Logan throw hay into the animal pen and storm watered the garden. When she finished the children and her pulled weeds. Logan turned towards the east woods. Brain sheepishly walked out with his brother behind him. "Kick ya out of yer apartment?"

"Yeah. We were hoping we could stay here." Brian kept his eyes down along with his brother.

"Talk ta Ann ta see what room ya can sleep in." They smiled and headed to the manor. Logan heard Victor whistle at a pitch normal ears couldn't hear. He walked over to Storm, "Get Beast, Jean And Cyke."

"Why?"

"Meetin'." She gave him a weird look but went to find the three.

They meet inside a large teepee. Ann, Logan, Sabertooth, the Seer and the one of the natives called Mica were already there. "Have a seat." Mica gestured to the mats on the ground. They nodded and sat. "We are here to form an alliance."

"Why would you help us?" Jean questioned.

"They are against us. They want the land we live on. And James and Victor have helped are tribe in the past." Mica explained.

"What about the government? What will they do?" Hank asked.

"The US is part of the top of the UN and will go with the UN's decision. Canada will follow its sibling country's choice." The Seer spoke.

"They won't get involved unless there's a battle." Logan added.

"How long will this war be?"

"Better yet, can we win?" Scott asked after Storm.

"I do not know. My visions have never shown me the end or how long till the end."

"We still don't know what the enemy is up to." Hank pointed out.

"Brain can go into town as he likes. He can find out what's going on." Logan stated.

Ann finished writing, "Anyone have any thing to add?" She turned to each person. No one spoke, "Alrighty then. Let me read this out loud.

The natives of Wabasca reserve 166D form an alliance with the X-men and the Creed pack. If one group is attacked the other two will assist them in battle. The three parties agree to share food, water and other supplies including capital. All sides are equal in decision making and no group has more say then the rest."

"Simple enough."

"Nice to see you again cousin." Mica said blankly.

"Who said it had to be complex, Alexander?" Ann retorted. "Do we all agree with what the alliance states?"

"Why did you choose us to sign?" Jean inquired.

"You four ran the school and the X-men. And before you ask, I'm signing because I'm the chief." Mica said.

"And I'm the eldest in the village."

"What about Puma, Jay, Dakota and them?" Storm asked.

"They are pert of the Creed pack." Ann explained, "Let's sign counter clockwise starting with Mica and ending with Logan." They passed the paper around afterwards they left the teepee.

"Would you four come with me?" The four mutants nodded and followed her and the two wolves. They walked into the western woods, till they reached somewhere secluded.

"I understand you don't understand James and Victor. Their pasts aren't to different form yours'. the big difference is Victor had never learned what love was when he was young. And James has lost every lover he ever had before, and many people he cared for in the past." Then she walked off.

"What was that about?" The three shrugged in response.

Logan sat on the couch with his eyes closed. "Mama, what's wrong?"

"Whatcha mean?" Logan opened his eyes.

"You've been really distant lately." Ian said softly.

Charlet sat next to him, "We didn't mean ta make ya mad." She held back tears.

"I'm not mad at ya." Loan looked at the doorway, "Same goes for you ten."

They slowly came into the room. "Really?" Pablo asked in a timid tone.

"Yeah." The twenty swiftly ran over and hugged him.

"So what is wrong?" Dakota asked.

"Worried."

"About what?" Ricky questioned.

"You guys."

"All of us?" Willi inquired.

"Yep. Now, yer smothering me." They stood up.

"Yer better then our parents for us nine, _Mama_." Puma complimented.

Logan massaged the bridge of his nose, "Why? There's a meetin' tamorra so don't speak unless ya have ta."

"Alright _Mama_." Trace spoke.

"Get before I bet ya." Logan joked and the twenty left.

Later that night Logan laid in bed staring at the ceiling when Victor came in. He undressed and hopped into bed. "What's yer problem?"

"Now the other ten call me 'Mama'."

"Didn't we already have this discussion?"

"Yeah, it lead to Josh."

"If that's what this will end with, I don't mind." Victor smirked.

Logan rolled over, "Asshole." Victor pulled him close and they went to sleep.

The next morning everyone meet in Logan's front yard. In the center of the crowd was a table, Logan and Victor. The crowd fell silent when Victor pulled the cloth off the table. It was a scale model of the whole property.

"We still need to cut down the eastern woods and the western woods. This'll create a place for a pond, training ground and a place to create supplies." Logan pointed out.

"Why do we need a pond?"

"Food supply and water that the enemy can't contaminate."

"What do you mean by a place to create supplies?"

"Weapons. Brian has informed us that the 'Mutation Free' are gonna make a public announcement in two day. It'll be a declaration of war. After they do we're gonna take the logs of the east and west woods and make a wall around the property."

"There will be more mutants showing up soon, so be prepared." The Seer added. "We will need to get things around to support the number of people. Does anyone have the ability to grow plants swiftly?"

"I can." A small voice spoke. It was a fourteen year old girl. "But I'm not very good at it."

"What's your name, child?"

"Iantha."

"Well Iantha, you will work with Ms. Storm to grow the plants in the green house so they can be turned into food."

"The property is fifty acres. We're gonna turn it inta a eighteenth century village. Magma ya'll be the black smith."

"What? Why?"

"Ya can mold metal like it's clay. All ya have ta do is melt metal an' pour it inta molds."

"What do we have here?" They turned to see Magneto, Wanda and Pietro carrying a sleeping child. The twenty young ferals covered their noses.

"Finally decided ta show. Because of the wall the wind mill won't be able ta turn."

"So how will we grind the grain?" A native woman asked.

"Ain't much difference between a windmill and a treadmill." Logan looked at Pietro.

"Great I'm a hamster."

"May I ask why you all are covering your noises?"

"You reek of rotting flesh." Trace explained.

"That's old age. Josh and Willi will teach ya how ta make bread. Picasso yer ta help Magma make arrow tip molds and bullet molds. Use the lids ta the old jars. Luke and Ricky yer on takin' care of the animals. After the pond is finished Con and Jake, yer on gettin' fish inta the pond."

"And what am I supposed ta do?" Wade pouted.

"Yer on teachin' these pups ta fight." Victor ordered.

"Yay!"

"The manor is gonna have ta be re-arranged so it can be a hospital. Trace and Felix are ta help Beast with that. I've got medical supplies comin' in soon."

"Ya've planed this out extensively." Rogue mused.

"The only building taller then the wall will be the birds nest. Warren and Elf will be in charge of keepin' watch up there. Don't get yer asses shot. These next two days we need ta chop down the woods. After that we'll break up inta teams. Lance and Nami yer on makin' the pond, Mica and the X-men split yer groups up. Half'll work on the buildings and half'll work on the wall. Everyone agree?"

"Sounds good to us." Storm spoke and everyone nodded.

"Hurry up we're wastin' daylight." Victor complained. They headed off towards the east woods next to Logan's house. The next day they finished in the east and started in the west.

The day after they finished cutting down the woods it was December first. The population of Howlett manor watched the speech. They were disgusted at what 'Mutation Free' said about them. Logan nearly smashed the TV. About the time everyone calmed down people began showing up.

"William!"

"Jayson!"

"Richard!"

"Don't ever call me that!" Ricky hissed at his guardians.

In front of all the alliance stood the nuclear families of the nine Creeds' mates. "Why would you ever think of joining a war. You're still young. This could kill you!"

"Kill me? I lived on the streets for ten fucking years by myself. And guess what!" Ricky cut his wrist and held it up for them to see. "I can't die easy! So go fuck yerselves!"

"How can you say that, we're your parents!" She yelled back.

"Parents? My mother died on the streets! You two only adopted me to show how charitable you could be. Assholes! Go die!"

"And what do you have to say for yourself William?" His brother asked.

"I'm not perfect like you. I like to eat meat. I can't die easy either you son of a bitch!"

"Jayson, if you go off to war you will be sent strait to hell."

"Oh go sit on yer thumb, you hypocritical bastard. Chastise me all you want , but guess what I know. Both you and 'Mother' are having an affair with the same guy and he's older then both of you. So I'll see you in hell if I ever die."

"Steven, What do you have to say about his?"

"Yer an ass and I swear on my mother's grave that no matter what you say I'm gonna fight this was. So go find a ditch and die!"

"Brently May! How dare you go against our wishes."

"Suck it bitch! I'm nineteen years old, been out of the house for a little over a year. I will do what ever the hell I wish, _not _what you wish. I amme and you are you!"

"Connor you haven't been home in a year and now we find out your at war! What in god's name is wrong with you?" Connor's sister yelled.

"I haven't been home because you three _hate_ me and think I'm a freak! Why would I come home! And I'm at war with assholes like you who can't give me my basic rights and liberties!"

Trevor how could you?" His father screamed out.

"How could I what? Be with another male and go to war? Like your black sheep of a brother? I couldn't care less what you think, say or do, because it's my life! And you all aren't even sheep! Sheep are nice, you guys are complete dicks!"

"Pablo come home right this instant, so we can get you to a doctor to cure you of this disease." His mother pleaded.

Something inside Ian snapped. In a flash he was holding both of Pablo's parents against a tree, by their necks. "My Pablo does not have a disease! He is perfect! You are the ones with a disease! It's called ignorance! And the more your mouths spout shit, the more it spreads! So do everyone a favor and shut the fuck up! That goes fer all of ya!"

Pablo placed his hand on Ian's shoulder, "Panther, let 'em go. One day ya'll regret killing them, because at one time they were my family." Ian dropped them and began walking away with Pablo.

"Don't you see Jayson, they are demons. They have tainted you. Come with us and we can pray to god for forgiveness. Jayson's mother begged.

What she said made all of the feral pack turn to snap at her, but Tom moved faster then the rest. "Never call my pack 'demons', you vial hateful creature. You are why so many no longer believe. You shame what isn't your beliefs and some are too human for that bitch!" Tom throw her.

"Wow they made Tom mad." They turned towards the voice. It was mayor Elli and her husband sheriff Hamilton.

"Ya'll are trespassing and interfering with a third party warfare." Hamilton deemed. "Leave before they decide yer better died then alive."

"You favor the demons over us! We put you in office!" One of them shouted.

"Your right we do favor them. Logan pays for the school budget most of the town budget. He keeps the farmers from goin' inta debt by buyin' a good chunk of their produce. He is the only reason this town hasn't disappeared!" Elli shouted.

"You lie demon lover!"

"Shut up all of you! I've heard enough! Leave right now or so help me I'll kill you mother fucking whiny ass bitches myself!" They turned to Ann who was holding a slaughter's butcher's knife. "Ten! Nine!" Eight families ran off leaving Trace's father and grandmother.

"Son, is it true your going to be in this war?"

"War? What war? Iraq war ended years ago."

"Yeah Dad I am."

"Don't get yourself killed and I'm putting your grandmother in a home."

"We're not going home? Why aren't we going home?"

"There's muppets at home? What are muppets and why are they at the house?"

"Just get in the car."

"We need tar? What in god's name do we need tar for?"

"Never mind." He dragged her to the car. "I'll see you when I see you." And they left.

The ferals, natives and mutants turned to Ann. "I can't believe you swear." Jay blurted.

"Yeah. I thought it was physically impossible." Ricky agreed.

"I can swear I just hate to."

"Where'd ya get the knife?" Logan asked.

'Inside the pantry."

"See ya'll again soon and hopefully on better occasion." Elli and Hamilton waved.

"Hope you boys feel better 'cause yer grounded. When the training fields are done yer first."

They eighteen shrugged, "Okay."

"Let's get a move on, they've wasted enough of our time." Victor shouted.

Everyone split up and headed towards their jobs. When they called it a day most of the work was done. The wall was half built, the tower was left, the plants were over half grown, and the pond was full of water and fish.

After dinner a war counsel was held. All who were going to fight plus Ann, Charlet, Dakota, the Seer and Alexander were there. They sat in a circle with a fire in the center.

"Why did we call a meeting?"

"Ta discuses who's doin' what, who's foreground of background fightin. Air or land. Offense or defense. Who get's what weapon, if they get a weapon. And what we'll do with prisoners." Logan explained. "We will not ever start a battle, let them firer first. In the spring they will try everythin' ta make us surrender, contaminate water, block off supplies and information. They'll shot grenades, bombs and maybe arsenic at us. Can Nami tell what exactly is in the water he's manipulating?" Logan asked Lance and Kitty.

"Yeah and he can separate things from the water."

"Good. Lance ya'll be on makin' an escape tunnel. Anyone with powers like Gumbo's and Boy scout's won't get weapons along with anyone like Storm or Jean. Anyone in the air plus Kurt will have bows. An' don't start whinin' the kick back of a gun'll knock ya right out of the sky. Everybody else can use guns. Mica I assume yer people know what weapons they can use. We need ta keep this place clean an' food growin' constantly ta keep fightin'."

"What do we do if we run out of metal?" Magma inquired.

"I can handle that. But I do not know for how long I will live. If I die my grandson has my abilities and he can create force fields."

"He's still young and can't do that much." Pietro hissed.

"You know you will have to con that past his mother, Father."

"When will she be here?" Storm inquired.

"Her and Mystique are gathering mutants to come here. They should be here soon, to night or tomorrow." Pietro answered.

"Which reminds me, Evan and the Morlocks should be here soon as well."

"More people." Victor cursed under his breath loud enough for animalistic ears to hear.

"Under no circumstances are we gonna lose. Losin' means we all die." Logan said ending the meeting.

The morning after the other mutants showed up. The most unexpected mutant was Pietro's girlfriend. She hugged Pietro and their son, Andy then spotted Felix and Trace. She carried Andy over towards them and a confused Pietro followed. She hooked one arm around the two's neck and hugged them.

"Ms. Noir yer chocking us." She released them.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen you two in nearly a year."

"You know them?" Pietro pointed to the gasping ferals.

"These two are the ones who shadowed me at work." The two twitched at the memory. Logan came over to see why panic was coming off his son and his son's mate. "You must be Logan, I'm Margret Noir."

"So yer the one telling' stories to 'em." Logan said before walking away with Trace and Felix close behind.

The weeks went by with more mutants flooding in, training and everyday things needing to be done for the alliance's survival. But on December twentieth they all decided till after the holidays training would be held off.

Around noon on the twenty-first Storm, Kitty and Beast went to find Logan and Victor. "Boys, where are Logan and Victor? We haven't seen them since last night."

"Gone." Con said.

"Gone where?"

"Don't know." Wolf answered.

"Do you know when they'd be back?"

"No." Pablo played his hand of cards from Ian's lap.

"Do you know why they left?"

"Yeah." Allen said picking a card.

"Why'd they leave?"

"Classified." Josh joked strait-faced causing all the ferals to laugh. "No. but seriously not telling you."

"Like why not?" Kitty asked.

"'Cause we ain't gonna." Mike said winning the game.

"If it makes you feel better they should be home by tomorrow." Luke reassured.

"Grrrr!" Kitty yelled as she Stormed out.

"Well this is a twist." Hank mused as him and Storm left.

"Wonder if they kept their mouths shut." Logan thought out loud.

"Where have you two been? You could have been attacked!" Storm scolded.

"Wow auntie O, you still haven't gotten any better at that."

"Frail shut up!"

Logan walked in the house to see Gambit teaching his pack poker. "Don't cheat with 'em, Gumbo."

"Gambit no cheat."

"Just no strip poker. Storm'll have a hissy fit."

"Hi Dad. Happy birthday." Charlet chirred. Victor gave a slit nod.

"Sabes 'as a birthday."

Charlet slapped him in the back of the head, "Not nice."

Kurt ported in, "Does your bird certificate say expired?" Charlet hit him in the head causing him to fall from this perch.

"Don't have a birth certificate."

"Neither do I."

"Vow, you all are grumpy. Sweets vill fix dat."

"Define sweet." Victor smirked, "Blood's sweet." Kurt went wide eyed and ported out.

"Great." Logan elongated the word.

Storm walked in the door with Kitty. "What happened?" Most ignored her but Charlet and Dakota, who told them.

"Why do you have to scare people?" Kitty questioned.

"That's not scary." Victor smirked leaving.

The boys began pushing each other. "Go play video games 're sumthin."

"Mothers aren't suppose to tell their children 'to get lost', Logan." Storm mocked. His glare caused her to step back. Logan walked out of the house to where Victor was.

Storm and Kitty looked at the ferals. "Don't call him by a female title." Jake warned.

"But you guys call him 'Mama'." Kitty was confused.

"Because Dad says we have to." Allen explained.

"An' we call him that 'cause he's like our parent." Ricky added to the explanation.

"Mr. Creed also lets us." Told Jay.

"Then why do you call Sabertooth 'Mr. Creed'?" Kitty inquired.

"Let's go play video games." Dakota pleaded.

"You have video games?" Kurt Ported in.

"Yeah, wanna join?" Allen offered.

"Sure." The feral pack and Kurt went off to the basement.

"Come on cheres." Gambit went out the door. The three went to where Beast, Jean, and Scott were.

"Did you find them?" Beast asked Storm.

"Yeah, but not where or why they left."

Kurt ported in, "I thought you were playing video games?"

"I vas but I lozed."

"It's just like Logan to run off on us." Scott mumbled.

"Scott." Jean scolded.

"Dey lef' 'cause it'z Sabes birthday." Gambit explained.

"What?" Kitty asked before her eyes grow wide and her face turned red. When the others realized what she figured out they turned red as well. Or purple in the cases of the two blue ferals.

The Seer walked into the room with Ann, "It seems children these days cannot se what is right in front of them." Ann laughed.

"You two know?" Storm was astonished.

"I explained it to you four. And why do you think they have ten children?"

"So how did you know Remy?"

"Gambit bi. One da reaso' Remy wa' kicked out of N'awlins" the room fell to an awkward silence till Logan walked in.

"Gumbo, phone" Logan tossed the cell.

Gambit held it to his ear and quickly pulled it back from his ear. He hung up on the screaming voice. "Gambit died meat."

"Why are you died?" Hank inquired.

"M' ex-wife iz comin'. She still mad at Remy."

"For what?"

"Remy wasn't born ta da guild, Remy a mutan' bi. An' da guild kick Remy out of N'awlins."

"I 'can't believe ya were married." Rogue admitted.

'Divorc' when Remy wa' vignt et un."

"So vhy iz she coming?"

"Wants ta make a deal."

"What kin' of deal?"

Logan shrugged as he spoke, "Don't know." Gambit lowered his head and rubbed his temples with his palms as Logan left.

After a while a plane could be heard. As it got closer they watched it from the training grounds. A women stepped out first. "Where's Logan and Victor?"

"No 'ello for moi?" Remy was insulted.

"Remy this isn't a social visit."

"Dey aroun' 'ere somewhere. Wha' ya nee' dem fo'?"

"Aren't they in charge?"

"Dey in charge of deirs, no' all of us."

"What?" She said hastily.

"Well if it isn't Belladonna. Or do you not go by that name anymore, frail?"

"Victor, where's Logan?"

"Logan jumped out of a tree. "Whatcha want?"

"The deal I wish to make is that you take in the mutants we bring and we will send funds and supplies for your war."

"If you betray us ya'll become a 'chew-toy'." Logan warned and the feral pack smirked deviously.

"What happens if you betray us?"

"_if _that happens ya can torture me." Logan shrugged.

Ann walked to them holding a paper. "Sign." The four X-men, then Mica and the Seer and finally Victor and Logan signed it before handing it to Bella. She signed then gave the paper back to Ann.

Bella went to the plane. She had the mutants inside come out. The eldest looked no older then twenty. "We'll talk about yer powers tamorra. Go with Ann." Logan ordered. Ann smiled to them and lead them to the manor.

"I'll be bring more soon."

"Whatever yer highness." Victor rolled his eyes at her.

"Just because the thieves and assassins have hired you in the past does not mean you are better then us."

"Of course I'm not better then the great queen of the thieves and assassins." His voice was full of sarcasm.

"Knock it off." Logan said.

"But I'm bored."

"I don't want to listen to her whine." Bella was now getting red in the face.

"Yer such a kill-joy Jimmy."

"I'll be back in a few weeks." Bella walked to her plane and left.

Seeing as the sun was about to set, thou it was still early everyone headed for a house. Each hoping that after this night things would go in their favor for the future. They had done this every night, but tonight was the longest night of the year. The longest night to hope.

Logan walked in to his old study, Strom and Hank along with three teens were there waiting for him. "Hello. I'm the Puppet Master."

"Logan, she has a proposition for us." Strom spoke.

Logan leaned against a book shelf, "An' what would that be?"

"I could bring Mr. Xavier back to life. He would not need sleep or food but he still be able to feel."

"Ask Cyke not me."

"I gave up the position as leader of the X-men years ago." Cyclops and Jean stood at the door.

"And we're asking for permission." Hank explained.

"If you agree you must convince him to come back. I already have his body made and he'll be able to walk on his own legs."

"Does 'rest in peace' mean nothing to you?" Wade said behind Scott and Jean.

"Does 'shut the fuck up ' mean anything to you?" Victor said coming up the hall with Charlet and Dakota.

"Hey Wade, let's go play." Dakota said with both him and Charlet having a feral grin. Wade ran away.

Victor, Jean, and Scott walked into the room, "So why ya bringin' the q-ball back from the dead?"

"We need help, help he can provide." Storm spoke softly.

Logan and Victor looked at each other, "Go for it."

The Puppet Master brought her doll to the center of the room. "Please shut the door and hold very still." She lifted her arms above the doll and chanted something alien to them. Her eyes glowed black as the doll glowed white. The doll stood up.

"Professor, we need help. I can't lead the X-men."

"Nor can I." Scott added.

"We need help with this war. Charles, please help us." Storm pleaded.

"Of course, I will help." He smiled as the Puppet Master collapsed.

Hank picked her up, "Are you alright?" She nodded and stood on her own.

"I always hoped a war would never come." He sighed. The happy moment was ruined by an explosion that shook the building. One of the teen boys with the Puppet Master flu, crashing into Victor and Logan.

When the mutants went to see if they were alright, Logan was smaller, a little bigger then three in a half feet tall. Victor was relatively the same stilly shorter, less facial hair and less muscle. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." The boy stuttered.

Remy and Wade ran into the room, "Everyone alrigh'? Wade tackled Remy whe' he wa' practicin'."

"He's so small." Wade pointed to the unconscious Logan . He went over to pock Logan.

Logan pinned him to the wall by his throat. "Wouldn't try that if I was you, bub." Victor was sitting behind them laughing his ass off. Logan released Wade and kicked at Victor's head. Victor barely dodged.

"Stop fighting you two." Storm scolded.

"What did you do to our parents?" All turned but Victor and Logan to see Tom with the rest of the Creed pack. "Wade!" Tom hissed.

"I didn't do it." Wade put his hands up.

The Professor turned to the boy, "Can you turn them back?"

"Yes, but I can only turn one of them back after four hours."

"Wade I'm gonna kill ya!" Logan hissed.

"What is with all this noise? And why is Wolverine six years old?" Magneto asked.

"I wouldn't of said that." Victor smirked out. With good reason, Logan had Magneto pinned before he could move.

"What did you say?" Logan snarled. Magneto didn't respond. "What did you say?" Logan slammed Erik's head into the floor. "This is m twelve year old form." He hissed. Victor picked Logan up by the scruff of his neck. "Let me bet the shit out of him."

"If I can't have fun, you can't have fun, Jimmy." Logan glared at him.

"If Lo's twelve 'ow ol' are vous?" Gambit asked Victor.

"Sixteen."

"That's not fair. Yer in yer sixteen year old body and yer still taller then us." Allen fake whined.

"Are there any side affects of turning people back into children?" Hank asked the boy.

"Everything about the body is turned back, but the mind isn't unless they stay that way too long."

"Why is he so violent?" Jean asked.

"Why do you ask stupid questions?" Victor retorted.

"Hey since you brought the bald dude back to life, could you bring back the rest of the team?" But not Stryker or Zero, they're too uptight." Wade was quiet animated when he spoke.

"We could use the help." Jean said.

"My puppets would not take supplies."

"Whatever." Logan and Victor mumbled, Logan still glaring at Victor.

"I need you to come in or out." Spoke the Puppet Master. The ferals shut the door and went to the far wall. Victor leaned against a bookshelf still holding Logan by his neck.

She resurrected the three. "You guys wanna join a war?"

"Wade, why are we alive?" Wraith asked.

"Yeah, and I'm smaller." Fred said looking at his puppet body.

Bradley spotted Victor, "H-hello V-victor."

"Who are you holding?" Wraith inquired.

"Fuck off Wraith." Logan growled.

"Logan?" The three were stunned.

"'Cause of Wade I got turned inta a twelve year old."

"It's not my fault." Wade crossed his arms and pouted.

Charlet grabbed his collar. "It is your fault Wade, that our parents are kids again. And you will pay for it." She kicked him square in the nuts. He cupped them as he laid on the floor.

Victor patted her head, "Feisty isn't she."

"Wraith picked Wade up. "What'd ya do to piss her off?"

"That hurt." Wade whined.

"Good. You deserved it for what you did to Mama and Dad."

"Mama?" The three were amused at he title Logan was given. "Hoe did you become 'Mama'?"

"I found out 'bout twenty-four years ago I could bear cubs."

"I never took you two for being gay." Fred said dryly.

"That would be my grandson's fault." The Seer explained from the door, Ann next to her.

"Wade, give me one reason why that isn't your fault." Ann pointed to Logan and Victor.

"I can't turn people into little kids."

"Now give me one reason on how your not indirectly responsible." Wade couldn't think of anything. "Thought so. As punishment your doing the dishes for a week, by yourself."

"But"

"Go or you'll be doing dishes for two weeks and laundry. Ann pointed to the door. "And no goofing off." Wade reluctantly walked downstairs.

"Never seen someone handle Wade that well." Wraith shook his head.

"It's my job to keep order and he is anything but orderly."

"May I ask what the date is?" Bradley spoke but, not very loud.

"December twenty-second two-thousand thirty-five." Hank answered.

"Wonder who's been winnin' the super-bowl." Wraith mumbled.

"Hockey's better." Trevor said.

"Let's not go into what sport is better. All sports are good." Jean pleaded.

"This is Canada, hockey." Jay argued.

"Plus in hockey, players are hurt more and worse. Might even see one of 'em die." Victor added.

"What's with you in death? Seriously you need mental help." Scott complained.

"Ann?" Victor asked.

"Your problems are your problems." Victor laughed.

"What's funny? Never mind. I don't want to know." Fred decided against his question.

Magneto, after watching Logan, since he got off the floor spoke, "If the boy's power turns the body back, why do you still have adamantium in you?" He didn't wait for Logan to respond. "Then again it couldn't just disappear and, it's no longer on you skeleton. But in your blood. I could remove it. I'm sure it causes heavy metal poisoning."

The ferals but Logan and Victor grabbed Magneto and pinned him to the wall. A growl came from Victor and Logan. They moved back to where they were and Magneto as well went back to where he was standing. Logan flipped out of Victor's grasp and landed dangling upside down on the chandelier, in front of Magneto's face. "Yer right, it does cause heavy metal poisoning. It also slows down my senses, my reflexes an' my healin'." He jumped down to be in front of Magneto. "I don't need yer help removin' it but, ya can turn it inta a block later."

Magneto noticed it was pouring out of his mouth and eyes. He turned the metal into balls as it came out. Logan's eyes rolled back in his head as he fell to the ground. The metal poured out faster. Hank checked his pulse. "his heart is beating at an alarming rate."

"When all the metal's out it'll go back down. By the looks of it that shouldn't be more then ten minutes." The metal poured out and was collected into a giant ball. Logan's heart slowed after the metal stopped.

"I assume he has a plan for this." Magneto gestured at the three foot diameter ball floating next to him.

"Don't know." Victor shrugged. He picked Logan up and throw him over his shoulder and walked out of the room. His pack followed him. They were at the cabin in a minute flat.

"Dad?" KelTy asked quietly.

"He'll be fine. If ya want ya can stay in the bedroom with 'im." Victor said walking to said room. They skittishly followed him in. he laid Logan in the center of the bed. "Keep an eye on him. I let ya know when that kid's here." They nodded before laying down on the bed."

Victor walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of booze and went to the couch.

Round one, swear to god I do it for fun

Just a dead man walking with a double barrel shotgun

Ain't a single fucker left to fear

See their lips moving but I don't wanna hear

"What do ya want?" He demanded of the four puppets at the door.

The four came in. "Why'd ya have that kid bring us back?" Wraith inquired.

"Didn't."

"But your in charge here." Bradley argued.

"If anyone's in charge it's Jimmy." Victor leaned back.

"Aren't you in charge of Logan?" The Professor asked knowing full well the answer.

"Free will." The three other puppets were confused about what the two were talking about.

The boy who turned Logan and Victor into teens cautiously walked into the room. "I didn't get the chance to tell you, I can't turn people back if they're sick."

"Great. That'll piss Jimmy off."

"How long does it take for their minds to turn back?" The Professor asked.

"About a week."

"How long do you think Logan will be down for?"

"He'll be good by the twenty-fourth." Victor finished his bottle off. "If ya don't have anythin' important ta say, leave." After they left Victor walked into his bedroom.

"Why?" Charlet asked. "Why does Mama have ta be sick?" She was nearly in tears along with the other cubs.

Victor patted her head. "He'll be fine. He'll wake up tamorrow and his fever will start ta go down thru the day."

She began crying, "Mama's not supposed ta get sick. He's supposed ta be strong and big. He's supposed to live ferever." She said between sobs. Dakota was crying with her and the others were holding back the tears of sadness and fear as best as they could.

"Why are all my cubs' faces have tears on them?" Logan's voice was scratchy. Charlet and Dakota sobbed on Logan.

"Please don't die mama." He begged.

"An' promise us ya'll never die." She demanded.

Logan sat up a bit. "I can't promise ya that. Some day I may die fer good but, that ain't gonna be any time soon. An' if I stay died fer over ten minutes ya'll can kick my ass ta kingdom come. Same goes fer yer father."

"Like any of 'em could kick my ass." The twenty smiled, still having tears on their faces but they were smiling. Logan laid back down. "Stop bein' worry warts and get some sleep." Victor said walking to the light switch. The cubs situated themselves so they all were laying on the bed with Logan in the middle. Victor sat in the armchair in the corner of the room.

When Charlet awake she shook Loan franticly. "Baby doll, I'm awake." Victor picked her up to stop her.

"Why don't ya'll go get ready fer the day." Victor said handing Charlet to Allen. Puma picked Dakota up before leaving. "What ya plannin' ta do taday?"

"Bet the shit out of Wade and Alexander."

"How 'bout you stay in bed."

"Not happenin'. I'm tired of bein' in bed."

"Yer still sick, Jimmy." Victor pushed him back down on the bed.

"Don't care Vic." He pushed Victor's hand away.

"Yer just pissed I'm back to normal and yer sick and in yer twelve ear old form."

"So."

"Don't make me have the cubs baby sit ya." Victor said before kissing him. "They're already worried 'bout ya."

"I'm not staying in this bed all day."

"Fine but, _don't_ leave the house." Victor ordered. Logan glared and huffed at him. Victor kissed Logan's forehead before leaving the room. "He's not ta leave the house." Victor shouted. Logan flopped back on to pillows.

"Mama, do you want breakfast in here?" Dakota asked.

"I'll eat at table." Logan got out of bed. He got halfway down the hall before being stopped.

"You really should stay in bed Mama." Pablo said. Logan walked around him.

"He's right Mama." Tom said.

"I don't care what any of ya say about how I should take care of myself."

"But Mama, we want you to get better, faster." Charlet explained.

"If I'm eatin', I'm eatin' at the table. The rest of the day I'll be on the couch." Charlet hugged his neck. Logan did do what he said he was going to.

At about ten someone in too much white showed up. "Hello Logan."

"Emma. What do you want?"

"I came to join you. But your no longer Logan are you, James."

Logan paid no heed to her insult, "so where's Bobby and Jack?"

"Outside." Hank and the Seer came in as she spoke.

"What?"

"Just came to see how you were doing." Hank explained.

"I'm fine." Logan hissed. The Seer shook her head and handed him a book. It had no title on the front and had an old bookmark in the center. Logan studied the front before looking at the page with the bookmark. After a moment his eyes glazed over.

Emma went to touch him but, growls from above her stopped her. She looked up to see twenty pairs of eyes in the dark staring her down. They jumped down. "Don't touch him." Allen snarled.

"I was going to check for a pulse."

"He's asleep." Felix hissed.

"More like in a coma." She retorted. "And how do you know he's not dead?"

"We can hear his heart beating." Mike said as if it was common knowledge. Trace shut Logan's eyes and placed the book on the stand.

"It seems you are not welcome in here, Emma." Hank said.

"It would seem so." She said before turning to go.

"Let me know if his fever goes up." Hank ordered then left with the Seer.

KelTy carefully lifted Logan and Tom grabbed the book then all went to Logan's room. KelTy laid him down and they all found places to sit on the floor. After a while Logan's eyes opened.

"Do I want to know?"

"We didn't want people to be around you." Jake explained.

"What's that book, Mama?"

"When I was real little I would complain till my mother would let Victor come in and play with me. But the only thing she would let us do is read. This was the book at the time we were reading when I killed our old man."

"Did Dad read it to you?" Dakota asked.

"No. he couldn't read, so I taught him how along with writing and simple math."

"Will you read it to us?" Tom inquired.

"Yeah."

"Will Dad be mad?" Trace questioned.

"I won't read any farther then what he's heard." They got on the bed, sitting around Logan. He opened the book to the beginning.

He was about to the part him and Victor got to as children , when he looked up to see them all sleeping. Victor walked in and raised a brow. ~Sorry they stole the bed.~

~I wanta know what ya did to 'em.~

Logan held up the book. ~They wanted me to read it.~ Victor almost smiled. ~I didn't quite get as far as we did.~

The sleeping twenty awake. "Sorry for being on yer bed." Wolf said as they moved towards the edge.

"Always wondered how that book ended."

"Then can we have Mama finish reading it?" Steve asked timidly.

"That's up to him."

They looked to Logan, "Whatever." Victor sat down on the bed next to Logan, with Dakota and Charlet in his lap. Logan picked up where him and the cubs left off. Where everyone was when the book ended was where they slept for the night.

Logan walked into the study, "Change me back now!"

"Logan you've suffered high levels of heavy metal poisoning. Wait a couple of days so your body can heal its self." Beast argued.

"Change me back or ya'll regret being male!"

Beast shut his mouth and backed off. The boy looked at everyone who was not Logan. They left the room leaving the two. "This may hurt."

"Just do it." Logan hissed. The boy closed his eyes and concentrated. Logan's body began glowing. When the glowing stopped Logan was back to normal or normal for Logan. "Why the hell are shoes the only thing that don't adjust?"

"I never figured that out."

Logan walked out of the room. He made it to the kitchen before anyone noticed him. "You shouldn't threaten Hank." Storm scolded.

"And?" Logan walked out into the snow. He made it home unnoticed.

Charlet and Dakota jumped out of the rafters. They held tight, "Mama!"

"I've been gone less then twenty minutes." He placed them on the ground.

"It just nice ta see ya back ta normal." Wolf said.

"Ish. He ain't made of metal anymore." jay added.

"Mama, who's Santa Clause?" Charlet asked.

"His real name was Saint Nicholas. He was the patron saint of children, an' he died centuries ago. Why?"

"We heard some of the other kids talk about how Santa can't make it this year because of the war." Dakota explained.

"But you said he's died. So their parents are lyin' to 'em" Charlet didn't understand.

Logan sighed and sat on the couch. "Com'ere." They sat next to him with the others around them. "Parent's tell their kids Santa's real because they want 'em ta be naïve an' innocent. Also tell 'em he won't bring 'em presents if they're bad."

"I kinda feel bad for 'em." Ricky confessed.

"Yeah, they're so use ta getting' presents each year and this year they ain't gonna get any." Jay agreed. The twenty ferals looked down to think.

"I have a feelin' ya wanta help." Logan shook his head.

"I got it! Thanks Mama!" Pablo snapped his fingers. "Do we have any spare logs? Not big ones."

"Yeah, by the smoke house." Logan grinned knowing exactly what Pablo was thinking.

"Pablo?" Ian asked.

"I'll explain later, come on." Pablo ran out the door. The others soon followed. After a while they came back in with arm full's of logs and went to the basement. From above you could hear them joking around and having fun but, still working hard. In the middle of the night they took the tree decorations and their project. Then ran out to the pine tree by the training grounds.

When the sun rose so did the young children. Remembering they really didn't get Christmas this year they lazily sat at the breakfast table, pushing their food around with their silverware. One of them looked out the door window, she saw the tree. She started jumping up and down, pointing out the window. All of them got their shoes and coats, and ran out to the tree. Under the tree was a wrapped gift for each of them.

"What are you all doing out here?" Scott shouted with the rest of the parents.

"Look!" They shouted.

They looked upon the magnificent tree. "Who?"

"Like it?" Charlet asked coming out from behind the tree.

"You did this?" Jean asked.

"No we all did." Wolf answered jumping out of the tree. The others came out of their hiding places.

"Since 'Santa' couldn't come we decided ta make gifts." Ian explained.

"Thank you!" The children hugged them.

"It was Pablo's idea." Ricky said pointing.

Pablo blushed, "We all worked on it."

"I see ya found a use fer that wood." Victor shook his head.

"Dad." They laughed nervously.

"Ya'll have to much time on yer hands. Gonna have ta fix that."

"Kay."

"Do you hate Christmas?" Wade asked popping out of god knows where.

"Point."

"Scourge." Wade stuck his tongue out.

"It's just a day that has wasted too much time an' money fer."

"Well, Mr. Humbug."

Dakota and Charlet elbowed him in his sides. "Can it."

"Ow! Why do you pick on me?"

"Yer their chew toy." Wolverine said coming out of the woods. "Now move!" The cubs went off to the house. The others took their presents and went to the manor.

The mutants sat in the kitchen after lunch. "Hey!" A feral shouted from outside. Storm opened the door. "Any of ya wanna join our snowball fight?" Allen asked.

"Yay!" The children shouted running to gather their stuff. The adults followed. When they got outside the ferals were at the training ground.

"What side do you want?" Mike gestured. They shrugged.

"Left?"

"Kay. Rules are nothin' in the snowballs and if ya hit someone in the face yer out." Jake said. "Ya can stop if Ya've had too much and the team ta surrender, loses." He clapped and the two teams ran to their forts. Wade was the first to throw a sphere, almost hitting Wolf.

They battled till after the sun had set and Ann called all to diner. "What'd you guys get for Christmas?" One of the girls asked.

"Nothin'." Steve said.

"But none of us wanted anythin'." Charlet added.

"Oh, so what was with Sabertooth earlier?" Storm asked changing the subject.

"He hates it when we're 'too kind'." Josh said.

"Most people want their children to be kind." Scott commented.

"Most people aren't Victor." Ann commented back.

"Since no one won, we should continue the fight tomorrow." Kitty thought out loud.

"No. this is a Christmas snowball fight. But we can start a new fight tamorra." Allen suggested. They were a little confused but agreed.

"Why didn't Logan or Sabertooth come?" Kitty questioned.

"We play outside they spend time doing what they choose. Usually drinkin' and listenin' ta music." KelTy explained.

"Most parents just want a day off for Christmas." Beast mused.

"Na, they're just not use ta celebratin' the holiday. Just like we don't really celebrate birthdays fer that reason." Ian told.

"Vhy? Parties are fun." Kurt spoke.

"See as kids they didn't celebrate 'em, so now it's weird for 'em to." Steve tried to explain.

"And in the wild, what day it is doesn't matter." Ricky spoke from experience.

"I see. What do you celebrate?" Hank inquired.

"We don't." Felix said with a shrug. One of the children yawned. The adults looked at them. The children know what they were going to say, took their toys and went to bed. "We'll see ya tamorra!" One of the ferals shouted as they went out the door.

The next few days went by with ease. Logan and Victor where absent on new year's eve and new year's day. Which was normal for the cubs but caused deep blushing from the other adults minus Wade, Ann and the Seer. And on new year's eve a party was held. It wasn't a big event, Brain, Wolf and Mike got Time square's new years celebration on the TV.

On the third things went back to normal. But instead of Wade being at the training grounds Logan and Victor were. "Your training us?" Kitty asked rhetorically.

"Wade only knows how ta use a sword. Ain't none of ya gonna use a sword." Logan said.

"I didn't know you or Sabertooth knew how to use a gun." Magneto mused.

"Personal favorite's a Chicago typewriter." Logan answered.

"Thompson." Victor added.

"What, were you friends with Al Capone?" Kitty rolled her eyes.

"That pipsqueak always had good liquor." Victor remembered.

"Why does that not surprise me you know him." Kitty flailed her arms.


	2. preview

_**For some reason FF cut the end off the story so I'm posting it here. I'm also going to put a preview to sequel after it.**_

_Victor pulled out a gun from his back and throw it to Logan. Logan fired it before anyone blinked. They stared at him. "Shut up." Logan barked out before explaining how to properly use the gun. Then some practiced on non-moving targets as Logan showed others how to use bows. _

_All slowly got better as the weeks went by then Logan introduced moving targets. As they got better with these targets they started to speed up. By time all had mastered the targets it was the end of April. "Hey Chuck, where's Magneto?"_

"_Last I checked he was helping Magma. What do you need him for Logan?"_

"_Last minute preparations."_

"_Last minute?" Xavier's voice rose a little at the end. Both men walked out of the room._

"_Yeah, they'll be here tonight." They walked silently till they reached the metal manipulating mutant. "I need ya ta take the adamantium and dome the place."_

"_It'll take me a few hours to spread the metal that thin."_

"_Ain't got long." Logan walked away. After the sun set the dome was finished and the tower was the only building sticking out. Everyone had gathered at the wall where some large look out holes were._

"_Kurt how far are they?" Storm asked. Kurt ported out. "We should try to negotiate with them."_

"_Half a mile." Said Kurt._

"_One per group should go. I shall go for my people." The Seer agreed._

"_Define negotiate." Victor said._

"_Not killing them." "Jimmy can go." _

"_Storm should go for the X-men."_

"_But Professor you the leader."_

"_No, I'm just the reference you're the leader, Storm."_

"_Let's move." Logan grumbled. The three walked thru the woods till they reacted a camp. Which they had several guns pointed at them when they walked in. "Just wanna talk."_

"_Why the hell would we want to talk to you?" One of the younger soldiers hissed._

"_We wish to negotiate." Storm tried to reasoning._

"_Don't negotiate with mutts." Another declared._

"_We are people with equal rights as you." The Seer argued._

"_Equal my ass." And the man shoot her in the chest, but not killing her. Logan grabbed her and Storm whipped wind around to hide them. Logan laid the Seer on the table in the kitchen._

_Beast quickly examined her. "She's not going to make it. She's too old."_

"_Why are you always right?" Logan asked her._

"_I wish I wasn't. but then I wouldn't be me then, would I."_

"_Ya have a point, Moonlight."_

"_My life is over. It's time to rejoin the Great Mother." She smiled. "The wolves will follow you." _

_Then he breath stopped, "Happy birthday, Moonlight." Logan closed her blind eyes. Her wolves howled, their pain filled voices echoed for all to hear._

_Preview_

"_I'm bored." Ian complained. _

"_So do sumthin' productive." Logan shouted._

"_Like What?" Mike asked._

"_There's a few thousand punks down here."_

"_Sweet!" KelTy and Ian high-fived. They all jumped out and down. They began taunting the soldiers before killing them; they made a game out of it._

_That is till one of the soldiers shot repeatedly in the air. They all turned to see a man holding Charlet in the air, by her hair. "Surrender, or the little bitch dies!"_

"_Oh shit!"_

"_That doesn't even cover it Wade. They just signed their death warrants." Alexander said ominously._

_The man moved the gun to be pointed at Charlet's head. She was scared and nearly in tears. Neither side moved. Each waiting. _

_The ferals' eyes darkened to nearly black. The wind blow past them. Each smelling the youngest male feral. His scent proved he was beyond angry. The seconds past painfully slow before….._

_**Duht dunt duht. To let everyone know I originally didn't write this for FF but Da so if it's to long to read on here go to Da look up 'Victor Logan' and find My Family b4 the world epilog. I will finish this story if it kills me or my mom killing me for writing it. If anyone wants the mini-profiles ask and I'll up-load it to FF. The sequel is called Battle for Moonlight. There might be another after that idk.**_

_Mizuki and Msahadley_


End file.
